Vampiristic Wolves
by Catarinaa
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob Black have four children, two boys and two girls. Their children are perfect, but things could drastically change. Follow the Black kids and their companions on their journey. Multiple POV's and Canon Pairings.
1. Preface

**Preface**

Renesmee and Jacob Black had been married for 20 years, and every day they fell more deeply in love. They had four beautiful, extraordinary children, all with tremendous powers and breathtaking beauty.

William Masen Black was born on the 14th of September in 2021, and is attending La Push High. He's the spitting image of his father, with a funny and ambitious personality. He was born with the power to control all living beings, and to bend their will as he sees fit.

Elisabeth Marie Black was born three years after her older brother, and she was the princess of the Cullen clan. She has the same chocolate brown eyes as her parents, a tiny perfect nose and a dazzling smile. She can create an impenetrable shield around her that will guard against physical harm.

Sarah Rosalice was a different matter entirely. She had been born 30 seconds prior to her twin brother. She was beautiful, with tanned skin and dark hair, which contrasted beautifully with her bright emerald eyes. The power to see the future allows her to see everything, to _know_everything. She can only see an individual's future, and the concentration necessary always exhausts her.

Kieran Jasett Black was nothing like his sister in personality, but the looks were similar. Handsome, dark and mysterious, yet so light hearted at the same time. He was just as fast and as talented as his brother, and his sight and strength were much better than any ordinary wolf. He and his sister shared a power, but whilst she saw the future, he could see the past, and since it wasn't so subjective he didn't have as much trouble. Kieran Black enjoyed skimming through people's histories, but he'd much rather be out skateboarding and having fun.

They were the heart of the pack, the most precious part of the Cullen clan. They were destined to be great, and so they will be... but many obstacles stand in the way of Will, Liz, Sarah and Kieran.

_So yeah, this story happens around 2034, and all of the Black kids are almost fully grown and they are back at La Push after having been living in Seattle with the Cullens earlier. All the wolves and some more I made up will be included in this story, as well as their children. I'm sure that by 2034 the technology will be pretty "swell", but until that happens I'm not going to guess anything so it's pretty much just going to be sort of the same as this century's technology._

_This story is not about Renesmee and Jacob as much as it is about her children and the rest of the wolf pack's children and their imprints, but since Ness and Jacob were the start of this whole imprint fixation of mine I like to say this sort of their story too. _

_**All of the information that you might have about the characters plus the banner is on my profile, so you should check it out!**_

_I hope you enjoy reading this, leave reviews if you can, and I would appreciate constructive criticism as well as just simple reviews that would inspire me and let me know that people are enjoying this story! :D_

_Much love and enjoy x_


	2. The Beginning

LEILA POV

The first day of school always went by smoothly. It was the only day that did, though, because the second day was already hell.

Mum would pack us lunch and Lorelei and I would make our way out of the house for our first day of school. Dad was already at work by the time we left.

There were two slight problems this year. Firstly, we would finally be starting high school, and I didn't like high school. Lori was all giddy, but not me.

Secondly, I had recently begun to grow at an alarming rate, and I was hot all the time. Dad said I should probably take another month off school, but I had always been temperamental so it wouldn't make too much of a difference. Lorelei said that if anyone asked I should blame it on menopause.

"Leila! You forgot your lunch!" mum screamed, peeping out of the front door.

"Oh, shit!"

"Lee!" mum scorned at my language just as I grabbed my lunch out of her hands. I was a fast runner, and I loved sports. Anything that involved adrenaline was good for me - I loved the rush.

"Make sure you haven't forgotten anything else please!" Lorelei said.

"Someone's grumpy…" I snapped, surprised by my sister's hostility.

"Just nervous. What if no one likes me and I make no friends?" she asked, smiling nervously. I knew she was trying to crack a joke, but the tone of her voice told me differently.

"Oh, Lori, everyone will love you. Just don't tell them I'm your sister and you'll be fine," I said, shoving her gently.

She shook her head and laughed.

Lorelei and I were fraternal twins, and we were very different in just about everything. Our personalities especially - I sometimes wondered if we really were raised together.

I was a tomboy, and I didn't really have that many girlfriends, whilst Lorelei was a giddy, excitable girly girl. I liked being me, and she loved being her. I was tall and physically fit, whilst Lorelei looked younger and shorter, but prettier. I wore jeans and a top, whilst she wore a floral dress, even though she really shouldn't in this weather.

I was smarter than she was, but Lorelei made friends with ease and got along with everyone. I liked to have BBQ's and ride my motorbike, whilst she liked to buy clothes and go out to parties. Not that I had anything against parties and buying clothes, I just didn't like it the same she did.

The only thing we totally matched in was the eyes, which were a light hazel color. And we both liked hot boys, that much was assured. I played the hard to get tomboy whilst she was more like the popular chick.

When we got to the school, I found myself just as nervous as Lorelei.

"Remember, no phasing. And no imprinting or dad will kill you," she said in a whisper, just as we entered the main building. I usually would've laughed, but I was too nervous.

The school wasn't big at all, but it sure as hell was scary.

"Lorelei!" our friend Anna said loudly, heading towards us. "OMG, Lee! What the hell have you been eating?" she hugged Lorelei and bumped my fist.

"Sure as hell wasn't broccoli," I said, smiling at my childhood best friend. She didn't know about the wolves, but she knew the legends. She was a Quilette too, and had been raised here.

"You look like you're eighteen!" I laughed - that was an exaggeration; I hadn't even phased yet. "All we have to do is get you a fake ID and we'll never have to worry about someone to get us drinks again!" she added, and we laughed. Lorelei seemed distracted.

"I might be mistaken, but isn't that Liz?" she asked me, looking towards a tall girl with light brown hair.

Elisabeth Black: the famous daughter of Jacob Black. She moved down three days ago with her family, but we thought it would only be her brother enrolling. She looked sort of lost, and even scared. Why a girl as pretty and as smart and as confident as her would need to be scared, I don't know.

She seemed to hear Lorelei say her name, because she turned to us and sighed in relief, smiling sweetly at us.

"Hey Leila, Lorelei." she said as she approached us. She looked at Anna enquiringly, and smiled at her too.

"Erm, nice to see you?" Lori said, slightly surprised. "This is Anna by the way... Anna, this is Liz. Liz Black."

Anna's eyes widened in realization. Everyone in the reservation knew Jacob Black, and they sort of worshipped him. I personally didn't get it, he was just like any normal guy. Well, maybe slightly richer than a normal guy, but still.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Liz said in a charming voice, and Anna just nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"So, erm, are you a Freshman?" Lorelei asked Liz, as if trying to push for information without giving anything away.

"Yeah. I've just moved down with my parents a couple of days ago. Will is meant to be here too, but he just… disappeared." she said, looking around and looking slightly angry.

"He's a freshman too?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah he is. He's only eleven months older than me." she shrugged and smiled. I could tell that lying came naturally to her. She and William had quite an age gap - she just grew much faster than him. I think Will was only technically eleven or twelve, and Liz was… ten at the max.

I had to admit that standing so close to Liz made me edgy. She smelled quite vampiristic, but I knew she was no danger so it didn't affect me that much.

"Lee!" Hayden Cameron screamed as soon as he noticed me. I had pretty much been raised with Hayden, and we were very good friends. My father and his father had been in the same pack, and Jared was much like an uncle to me.

He came over and hugged me, with Keith right behind him.

"Leila, Lorelei, Anna, freak." Keith Lahote, who was Rachel and Paul's oldest son, bowed to all of us, and shoved Liz, who hit him hard across the back of the head.

"Loser," she replied coldly whilst he laughed.

"Wow. First day of school already. Summer didn't last nowhere near as much as it should have!" Hayden pouted, and the slung his arm over Lorelei. "I have first class with you."

"What? Not even I know what I have yet!" Lori laughed, pulling a face.

"Your mum does and then she told my mum who later on told me." Hayden made it sound way more complicated than it should be. "And it's Math."

"Ugh, what a brilliant start to my day!" Lori exclaimed, and the first bell rang,

"Guess we better get going. What does everyone have?" I asked.

"I have Math too," Anna said quietly, and Liz nodded to say she had the same.

"I have English," Keith said.

"I have Physics," I said, groaning.

"Well, guess I'm stuck with you then" I heard an all too familiar voice behind me.

I turned around, and there he was, William Black. Now, any normal girl would probably be dribbling and super excited to be in the same class as Mr. Gucci pants. But not me. Will and I never got along. Actually, that's a lie, we got along till I was like ten, but the kid was only about five then...

"Bloody brilliant." I replied, rolling my eyes and walking away, with him laughing evilly behind me all the way to Physics.

* * *

><p>"Can you please let me concentrate on the lecture? Or I swear I'll stab you with this pen. We both know I'm not kidding." I spoke without taking my eyes off the chalk board.<p>

"I have impenetrable skin, _biatch,_" he replied, laughing.

"Do you always have to swear?" Ugh, it was seriously annoying.

"Do you always have to be such a spoil sport?"

"Not all of us have rich parents that can buy our way into university _or_ abnormal genes _and_actually need to pay attention," I snarled back at him.

"Yeah, the genes really did screw you over," he scoffed.

_I swear I'll kill him._

"Miss...?" the teacher said, looking at me.

"Leila. Leila Uley." I told him, and he nodded.

"And you?" he asked towards William. Not many people would've noticed, but I saw the mischievous smile before it vanished.

"William Black," he said, smiling kindly.

"Would you two like to tell the class what is so important that prevents you from listening?"

"Well, sir, Leila here was just telling me how much she would like to... you know what, I probably shouldn't say it out loud." he said, and I gasped.

"Ugh, shut up! I didn't say anything!" I complained, feeling my cheeks go red.

"Oh, but sir, she did." he said, looking at the teacher.

"I did not!" I screamed at him.

"You two, out now."

"What did I do?" I shrieked.

"Miss Uley, please. I'd like to continue my lesson. Get out." I stood up, pushed William and smacked the door in his face. Great. It was the first day and I already get kicked out of class, and that teacher will make my life a living hell. Oh, wait till I see Will again.

When I turned around, I saw him stand at the front of the class talking to the lecturer, who simply pointed at the door.

"You're _such_an idiot," I said as he walked out of the classroom, and then walked off without another word.

* * *

><p>I had endured two weeks of Physics, Math and Gym with the dickhead. I must have been stronger than I thought.<p>

High school was fine, but _way_ less exciting than I expected. Keith and I had become a lot closer, something I liked. Before, he always used to be on Will's side, but due to us having a lot of classes together, he had even defended me from dickhead's attempts at getting on my nerves.

Another surprise was that I was now one of Liz's best friends and close confidant. Hiding a secret together allowed us to bond. Lorelei and Anna were still the same happy and popular girls, and the four of us actually made a kick ass gang.

Hayden was completely blind at how much Anna liked him, but when he phased, it would be better this way. All the wolves spoke about how bad it was for a wolf to be in love and then imprint. I understood, but didn't see the big deal. I didn't understand imprinting. All the wolves I had ever seen imprinting were madly in love with each other, or in some cases; the bestest of best friends. Brady loves Lorelei, but I doubted he even felt anything remotely romantic towards her.

"Jacob and Ness are coming over for dinner, and they're bringing the kids," mum said as we got in the car after another long day at school. As if having to deal with dickhead for three lessons a day wasn't enough...

"Oh how lovely!" Lori exclaimed, smiling. "I'm sure Lee is buzzing for this!"

"Ugh," was all I said, and I turned my head towards the window, where I noticed dickhead kiss Brandy Jupiter, the world's biggest bimbo. Let them be happy.

As soon as I got home I jumped on the couch and watched TV before I got started on my homework and chores. Lorelei brought us each a sandwich.

"I don't get it. Why does Will treat you so badly?" Lori asked, jumping on the couch beside me.

I shrugged and changed the channel.

"I think he likes you," she said as she took her first bite. I almost choked.

"Oh, yeah, that's why he gets me in trouble and humiliates me and annoys me. Great seduction technique!" I snorted and changed the channel again.

"It's a love/hate relationship. If he didn't like you he wouldn't bother with you so much." she frowned. "And he's hot... I think you should go for it."

Okay, _that_made me laugh.

"Girls, go tidy your rooms! They're an absolute mess!" mum screamed all of a sudden, sounding mad.

We both groaned whilst we made our way upstairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter one! By the way this is Leila Uley, who is Sam and Emily's youngest daughter, and as you probably guessed, is indeed going to be very important in the life of one of the Black kids. She has an older twin sister, Lorelei (Lori). Her older brother won't show up for a while, but his name is Tyler and he's hot.<strong>_

_**Anyways, enjoy. Leave a review! :)**_

_**Much love x**_

**P.S. I believe my writing has improved a lot in the later chapters - so you will do well to stick with the story, promise! REVIEW please? :D**


	3. Adding Fuel to the Fire

WILLIAM POV

"Kids, please behave. Specially you, William." Mum said as we parked our car in the Uley's driveway.

"What? That's no fun." I replied, winking.

I knew mum meant about Leila, but I really couldn't help annoying her. It was so easy to do! And funny.

"Hey Emily, Sam." Mum smiled, just as Emily opened the door to let us in. I shook Sam's hand, and kissed Emily on the cheek. I knew what happened to her face, but I didn't even notice it these days.

"Come on in. Oh my god, Sarah and Kieran got so much bigger!" Emily's mouth opened as she looked at my little brother and sister, who were unusually quiet today.

"Hey Emily" Sarah said, and Kieran nodded after. Liz was still in the car looking for something.

I saw Leila and Lorelei sitting on the couch, looking at each other funnily. My dad made his way over, and sat next to Lorelei, and Sam followed. I heard the complaining as Sam took the remote from Leila, who looked dangerous for a short while, but then seemed to calm down.

I saw my dad eye Leila, then Sam, who shrugged knowingly. Leila was going to phase soon...

"How are you feeling?" my dad asked, and she scrunched her tiny nose sweetly.

"I think I can manage to not phase for another couple of weeks, but I'm always angry and throwing stuff all the time." just as she said this, Liz sat next to her knees on the floor.

"You've always done that Lee, don't use phasing as an excuse." Sam said, and Leila frowned playfully at him whilst the others laughed.

"Will?" my mum exclaimed, seeming annoyed.

"Hmm?" I asked mum, who was helping Emily with the cooking.

"Emily just asked you how's school..."

"Oh. It's great! I've already learnt most of it with my family, but its a nice environment." I smiled at Emily.

"I tried asking Leila how you were doing the other day, but all she does is... well, _bitch_ about you!" her and mum laughed, whilst I straightened up.

"It's all just banter, she loves me really." I said, and I heard a snort from the living room and someone else laugh.

"He's ruining my education!" Leila screamed, and both dad and Sam laughed, so I just shrugged.

The atmosphere remained calm and fun, and I hadn't annoyed Leila yet, which was a surprise.

"Dinner time!" Emily said as she placed the pan in the middle of the dining table. Of course, I ended up in between Lorelei and Leila.

"Isn't Brady coming?" mum asked, and I saw Lorelei look up. I wondered if she knew about the imprint...

"No, I'm afraid he can't. He's working." Emily said, but as soon as Lorelei looked away she gave my mum a knowing look. What was going on there?

"What's up with you and Brady?" I whispered to Lorelei when the rest of the adults spoke about something else. I saw Lorelei blush. She seemed to contemplate whether to tell me or not for a minute.

"Well... I know this sounds really stupid, but I only found out Brady imprinted on me like 2 months ago. And I didn't want to be imprinted on. Not yet anyways..." she sighed loudly.

I knew Lorelei quite a bit, and I knew she was the sort of person who liked to talk it over. Seems like she'd been giving Brady the silent treatment for a while now...

"Really? I totally thought you knew." I swear Leila was the one to tell me when we were like 10?

"Leila knew, I didn't" she gave me a funny look, and I smiled at her.

"If it makes you feel better, I know exactly what you mean. We're young and we should be able to enjoy life without being tied to anyone." Lorelei smiled "But... I think you should talk to Brady. He misses you." I added, and she returned to her food, lost in thoughts. Liz scowled at me from across the room.

"I'm not eating that" I heard Leila tell Sam as she shook her head. He was trying to give her some broccoli.

"Lee, you have to eat vegetables."

"I'm not 5, I know. I just don't like them, and its not like I need to eat anymore food is it?" she stage whispered to him when she noticed I was looking.

"Lee, you need to eat healthy."

"Bleurgh" she replied, and everyone laughed.

I just couldn't help the next thing that came out of my mouth.

"This is why you're getting so fat."

"William!" my mum shrieked at me, and Leila growled.

"Agh, get out of my house! Seriously had enough of you!" she groaned, and I laughed. She stormed away furiously, leaving me laughing and everyone else shocked.

"Out!" mum said, grabbing my ear. Shit that hurts!

"Mum! Let go! Ow! I'm going, ow I'm going!" she actually put me outside and shut the door.

Lovely.

* * *

><p><span>December<span>

"Will, leave her alone."

"Don't you start! She started it today!" I complained, whilst Leila looked... dangerous. She looked like she would phase at any minute.

"Seriously dude, she's about to phase. Just stop." He repeated, and elbowed me in the stomach and then winced. "I forget you're a half-vamp."

I snorted and looked around. I hoped Brandy didn't notice me, I was so sick of that girl. I swear she didn't have a brain. Not even kidding.

Liz and Lorelei had deserted me, Anna had gone off with these two hot girls and Hayden was... well, we probably didn't want to know where Hayden was.

"Hayden's about to phase. I still think Leila will go first..." Keith commented, looking around. 'Rottweiller' (he had seven rottweillers, so we nicknamed him that) and Jamie were too busy looking around to care about our conversation, and Leila was entertained with Doug.

"I'm with you, look at her. Emotionally unstable" I shook my head, and threw a fry at her. She pretended to not see and ignored me. Bitch.

"William..." Keith shook his head at me, and I shrugged and laughed. Jamie, Doug and Rott went to flirt, and that's when I heard her whisper.

"Guys, I'm getting a bad feeling." Leila turned around to us, and I noticed she was breathing heavily.

"Is someone finally turning into a dog? Oh wait..."

The thing I saw next scarred me for life. Leila's eyes were deep, penetrating black, her nostrils were flared and her jaw was tightly clenched. She was holding on to the table with her hands, and with the way she was looking at me she could have eaten me alive.

"Lee, calm down." Keith said, looking shocked too.

I saw Lorelei and Liz come into the room then, and I prayed to God they'd call her down.

"Lee? Leila? Stay calm, for me. Let's just walk outside, come on..."

"Remember, don't phase. Not yet."

Lorelei placed a hand on her shoulder, and she stood up without taking her gaze off me. Crazy bitch.

She turned around, and calmly walked towards the exit. Liz and Lorelei followed her out, and as soon as I was out of sight, I felt something hard hit me across the back of the head. I turned around to see Keith smacking me with the dinner tray, and a few people open-mouthed.

"You're such an idiot sometimes man!" Keith stood up and walked away, leaving me standing alone.

* * *

><p>LEILA POV<p>

"Dad, I just want to sleep." I complained as my dad lifted the covers off me.

It was Christmas morning, and I didn't know why my mum still fussed so much when it was just me and Lorelei in the house, with my runaway brother never bothering to show up and my grandparents always spent it with my uncles.

"Leila, come on. It's present time!" he chuckled at my lack of Christmas spirit.

"But... I phased like 20 times yesterday and I _need_ sleep." I mumbled, exhausted.

"I promise I'll let you sleep the whole afternoon... but do this for me and your mum? There's cake."

"Ugh, fine. You could have just told me about the cake first ya know..." I mumbled, and he laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Is she up?" I heard mum ask from the corridor.

I went straight downstairs without even brushing my teeth. You'd think that since I have no body odours or tooth decay my mother would let me go without brushing my teeth, but _no._

Gutted.

Lorelei was already sat on the couch, wrapped with a massive blanket and probably back to sleep.

"Share a bit will ya?" I said, and crawled into it with her, and she instantly snuggled closer to me. She claimed she liked how warm I felt.

"You're taking up all of my blanket!" she said in a groggy voice.

I didn't even bother to reply.

"Ooh this one is from your brother!" mum exclaimed, and Lorelei removed the blanket to glare at us.

"Mum, we're not 12. We know he didn't send anything." She went and grabbed the present anyway.

After a few more complaints the atmosphere turned very Christmasey, and for the first time in 12 days, I didn't phase all day.

_Right, it should get interesting soon... But I'm still working on that, even though I have already written future parts of this story. Hope you enjoy, and if you have any questions let me know, or check my profile for information on the characters :) BTW the family tree I will post on my profile will include spoilers, so yeah... careful._

_Oh, and the story will flashforward after a couple more chapters in order to include other characters._

_Enjoy :) and much love! x_


	4. Rejected

WILLIAM POV

Christmas at the Black's was always fun, specially the present part!

"Aww thank you Will!" Sarah grinned at me. I had got her something that Brandy suggested, and I was glad she liked it. Women and their shoes...

"I hate Brandy, but the girl has good taste." Liz smiled at me, and thanked me for the bag I got her.

"Yeah thanks for my trainers bro" Kieran smiled, but then returned his attention to his new, exclusive playstation model and all his new games.

"What did Rosie get you?" I asked Liz and Sarah.

Liz and Sarah blushed, and then said in unison "Expensive underwear". I laughed.

"Don't forget we have the pack Christmas party tomorrow." Mum told us as she came into the room with a tray of hot chocolates.

"We know, mum. We'll be ready in time." Kieran answered, not even looking away from the screen.

"Sure you will" dad commented, and took the other controller.

* * *

><p>I was sitting with Jared and uncle Paul as they chatted about sports.<p>

"... and then he scores. Honestly I just wanted to smack the stupid TV into pieces or go to the stadium and go all wolf on him!" Paul complained, and Jared laughed.

"Oh look, Sam's here. Sam!" Paul said, and Sam headed towards us after kissing Emily who went out to see Ava.

"How's Leila?" Jared asked, worried.

"Oh she's okay... she actually didn't phase at all yesterday, and today's phase was willing. She's a big wolf!" he smiled proudly, and I saw his twins (very different in size) walking into the party. Oh my god Leila was wearing a dress. She would never hear the end of it now.

"Ava already spoke to her?" Jared asked.

"Ugh, yes. Sage offered too, but Leila understood everything. I'm just lucky I'm out of the pack mind, I assure I would not want to be in her mind" Sam looked terrified, and the others all laughed.

"Rachel thinks our girls will phase too... I hope not."

"I just hope they don't have their father's temper." Jared said, and Sam nodded in agreement.

"When will you phase?"

"I don't know if I ever will..." I shrugged, but they made horrified faces.

"Please, you will definitely phase! Look at you!" uncle Paul said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Got to go check on Kim, be back soon." Jared said, looking over at his wife, who was sitting alone in the far table.

I decided to stand up and look around, and ended up running into Lorelei.

"Hey"

"Mr. Black" she smiled.

"How are you on this fine evening?"

"Bored." She replied, shrugging.

"Yaah, where's your sister? I'll go annoy her."

"I wouldn't... she will literally bite you." I laughed. I did notice the phase had made Leila taller and well.. fitter.

* * *

><p>LEILA POV<p>

"I'm gonna go grab a bite, see you in a bit." I told mum and Rachel, who were chatting away.

I grabbed a hot dog and made my way towards the beach, stopping as I noticed Lorelei standing with William, laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" I asked, involuntarily walking forward.

"You." William said in between laughing, and then he silently turned his head towards me.

I looked into his eyes and was gone almost instantly, my smile vanishing. All the things that made me who I was disappeared, everything but _him_vanished. It was only him, holding me here, holding me to the Earth. I couldn't help but be amazed that I had imprinted on my worst enemy. I didn't mind though, I was on a high.

William Black was my imprint. If you would have told me yesterday I would have eaten you alive. But in this moment, it didn't seem too bad.

I noticed his face falling, and his nostrils flaring.

Did anyone hurt him?

Then I realised I had.

"You did not just imprint on me! Argh, get away from me!" he said it with such a reverence that I felt my body turn and walk the other way.

I walked and walked, and the only thing I heard before my feet led me out of the door and out of William's life was someone's nose breaking.

I finally stopped walking when my dad caught up to me. I had been walking non-stop for five minutes. He held me in his arms, and took me home. I didn't say a word, I didn't cry. I just thought of William, and his angry stare as he realised what I had done.

When I opened the front door, my mum and Lorelei both had shocked faces.

"Lee?" Lorelei asked.

"He told me to go away." I told her, and I burst out crying.

* * *

><p>I spent that night and the following two days crying. He didn't come around, and mum was the one to tell me that he didn't want anything to do with me.<p>

My dad didn't say anything to me, he just looked at me with pity. Mum spent her days in the kitchen, baking all of her famous cakes in order to try and get me to eat. Lorelei didn't leave my side. She told me he'd come around, that he would _have_to give in to the imprint.

But that was the problem.

He didn't like me, and I sure as hell wasn't about to force my reason for existing to do something for me. I didn't care if it killed me, I just wanted him to live the life he wanted.

I went to school the next Monday, and sat beside him in first period. He didn't even look at me.

On Tuesday, he was silent.

On Wednesday, he waited for me after class.

"I'm sorry Leila. I just… I'm not getting attached to anyone. I should be enjoying myself, not stuck to anyone. I know it hurts, and I wish I could take it back but I... can't. Sorry." And walked away.

I just stood there and watched his big frame walk the other way without looking back. I sighed loudly, and cried as I made my way home.

_In case you're wondering, William used his power to make Leila get away from him, which was sort of why she had to keep on walking..._

_Please do leave reviews, would be lovely :)_

_Much love x_


	5. Ooh, Bad Times

LEILA POV

I hated high school more than anything now.

I loved to see William. I loved his smell, the way he always made me smile... But I hated that he hated me, that he didn't want to be near me.

I only wanted what he wanted.

Being in Physics every morning hurt the most. I had to sit next to him every lesson, and even though a part of me was thankful for having the chance to be near him - the rest of me just wanted to break down and never have to look at him. It was hard to love someone who hated you.

"Hey Leila!" Michael Connolly said from William's side, and he leaned back. I took one glance at his face to see his jaw was strained, as if he really didn't want to be here.

I tried to ignore William. I really did. I didn't look at him, I didn't talk to him and I didn't touch him. Even when the teacher told us to be in partners I would always just let him get on with it, and the teacher didn't even bother to say anything to us anymore.

I looked at Michael, and I saw he was smiling.

"There's a party at mine, you are coming right?"

I didn't feel up to it, but when I looked at William I noticed him scowling at the boy, and although I had no hope I wasn't one to back down. Or to miss parties.

"Yeah I'll be there" I smiled calmly at him, and he smiled back.

"_I'm __going __to __Connoly's __party... __are __you?" _I decided to text Liz, Lorelei and Anna.

"_Oh __really! __Yes __if __you're __going __I'm __in!" _Lorelei replied.

"_Yeah __I'll __be __there __:)" __- _Anna replied.

"_I __haven't __asked __mum __but __yeah __I __should __be __able __to __:D" __-_Liz replied.

I smiled. Maybe there was a tiny bit of hope...

* * *

><p>The music was loud and there were people tripping and laughing everywhere. Liz wasn't here yet, which meant that neither was William. Keith was looking as lost as me.<p>

"This is the best party ever!" I heard a screeching voice say behind me. I turned and looked at a crazy-looking Anna.

"You're so drunk." I shook my head at her but all she was did was laugh harder and dance like an idiot.

"I know! It's so cool!" she giggled.

"Whatever you say pumpkin." I replied as she placed her arm around my shoulders and sipped on her drink. She smelled really weird - I preferred the normal smelling Anna.

I was wearing a ridiculously tight dress, and heels. I felt uncomfortable and out of place. This was not my scene at all, and I really didn't want to be here.

I wanted to go home. I didn't want to be a wolf, I didn't want to imprint on the world's biggest, most beautiful jerk. I just wanted to be the same hardcore Leila I had always been, and not this pathetic excuse of a human being. What kind of person gets rejected over and over again and is still in love with that person, still dreams of that person every night, thinks about him every second?

It was pitiful.

"Leila, you're shaking." Keith said, rubbing my arm. I started to cry.

"Oh no. Don't cry." Keith hugged me immediately, shocked, and I hated myself. I never cried! What was wrong with me!

His hug didn't help me calm down, it just made me feel worse. But I hugged him tighter anyways, seeking the comfort.

"Look... for what it's worth, William likes you. He has all his life. He's being a dick right now, and don't you think I haven't told him. But he wont listen..." he shook his head, and smoothed out my hair. "I don't like seeing you like this Leila, you have to stay strong. I don't know what imprinting is like, but if it leaves you like this because of 'dickhead'..." he smiled and scrunched his nose.

"Thank you Keith. That means a lot." my face twisted into an involuntary smile at my childhood friend.

"Come on. I know what you're doing here, so let's just go somewhere else. I'll call Hayden and it'll be us three, like old times eh!" he beamed, and I nodded my head. Anything to get out of here.

"Wow, where are you going?" Lori asked when we stepped outside.

"This party blows." I told her, and Lorelei nodded her head in agreement, and asked if she could join us. We waited as she went inside to get a very angry looking Anna. Before she came back out though, I saw _him_ and Liz get out of their car, with _Brandy._ That is such a dog's name... no pun intended.

They headed towards us, and the only reason I stayed there was because of Elisabeth, who looked uncomfortable.

"Erm, are we going in?" she asked, and William just stood there, avoiding eye contact with all of us.

"Actually, we were just leaving. We're going to hang out like old times... you can come if you like," Keith said, and Anna frowned.

"This is a kick ass party! Whyyyy are we leaving so soon?" Anna slurred, and Lorelei passed her over to me since she could barely stand.

"William, aren't you coming?" Brandy asked him, and after a reluctant look towards us he followed her in.

"I don't like _her ,_Will is _our _friend." Anna said, pouting.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I decided I had to make a change for my own sanity's sake.<p>

"I can't stay anymore." I told mum and dad, who were sat across me in the dining table. Lorelei sat beside me.

"Leila..."

"Wait... I just - I can't take it mum. I know I'm young and you can say I'll get over it and maybe I will. But I need distance. I can't stand having to sit next to him and listen to him and not want to be more. I don't want to feel sad and pathetic. I'm sick of humiliating myself. I'm not saying it's forever, but maybe I could go stay with grandma and grandpa for a little while? Just till I get used to being a rejected imprint? Please?" I begged. I was already on the verge of tears, and I didn't want to cry anymore.

"Okay." Dad said, surprising everyone.

"What?" mum asked him, shocked.

"Just until the rest of this school year, right Lee?" he spoke to me, his eyes soft and sad.

"Sam!" mum exclaimed.

"Emily, she wants distance. I can understand that. We'll go visit her every weekend and she'll come home for the Summer, but maybe this is for the best. Her grades will suffer if she keeps this up, and she needs to adapt for now. Also, maybe he'll phase and imprint back by the time she's home." he said softly, whilst mum still looked shocked.

"No." I said immediately, looking at my father's dark brown eyes.

"No what?" he asked, surprised.

"Even if he imprints back, I still don't want him in my life. I would never scoop that low." I said angrily. The fact that I had cried and been in pain over this meant nothing to him, and I would never look into his eyes again. I didn't want him to be forced to be with me, he had made it very clear that he didn't like me.

Everyone was silent. I didn't blame them. I could hear dad clenching and unclenching his jaw, and mum's brain trying to come up with something.

"I don't want to let Leila go on her own." Lorelei said, out of nowhere.

"Not you too! What is it with all my children deciding to leave me?" mum stood up abruptly, and I started to cry.

"I'm sorry mum, but starting in a new high school is hard and she'll need someone to talk to about all this, so I should go. You know we love you, and I'll definitely come home every weekend. I could never live without you, but I can't leave Lee, she's a mess." Lori said, reaching for my hand, and smiling apologetically up at mum.

Mum sat back down, but she still looked furious.

"Promise me you'll come back? I'm not ready to lose you two so soon..." her voice broke, and my heart broke. I didn't want to have to leave my mum either, but - but I couldn't keep going on like this. It's not me.

"I'll come back this Summer, as soon as I finish school. And then next year we'll come back to La Push High. It's only a few months..." I told her. No matter how much distance I wanted from Will, I couldn't stand to lose my mum.

Nobody said anything for a while, all I did was stare at mum and hope she'd understand.

"How do your grandparents feel about this?" mum held my hand.

"They say that they'll be glad to have us two over. I told her I was having trouble concentrating due to hanging around with a bad crowd, and my grades were suffering. I'm sure they won't mind Lori..." I shrugged, frowning.

It took mum a while to answer, and I saw her swallow hard.

"Okay then." she nodded her head, and my father smiled at Lorelei.

"Okay then." I repeated, smiling slightly.

It was going to be a _long _year...

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter will flashforward a bit, and will soon change POV's. Hope you enjoyed reading &amp; hope you review! Remember there is a family tree and info on my profile! :)<em>

_Much love x_


	6. Revenge of the Reject

_LEILA POV_

_I missed him._

_William Black was always on my mind, regardless of what I did or where I was. He was all I could think of, he was all I ever wanted._

_My dreams took me to happier places, and instead of crying at night, I cried in the morning, when I realised it was all unreal and he didn't love me back. He didn't even like me._

_But everyday, I would wake up, go to school, phase and talk to Hayden and Keith, spend my evenings doing my homework with Lori, help grandma with dinner and actually went fishing with grandpa every other weekend. I would ring mum everyday without fail, and I would sit with dad and talk about my life, and my imprint. He understood everything I said._

_I didn't let William rule my life. He ruled my heart and my hopes and my dreams, but I would be strong. Everyday, it would get that much easier, and even when he finally phased, I didn't have to see him. He was an Alpha, the most powerful one of all I was told. Keith and Hayden left the first pack and joined Will's. Tyler, my runaway brother, actually took the trouble to speak to me when he was phased, but it was rare of him to. He preferred to phase at dawn, when he knew everyone would be asleep._

_I also got some new friends here in Colorado, and regardless of where I went I promised myself I'd never forget them. Every single one of them loved me at my worst and helped me get through it, and even though I would always love William more than anything in the world; they made me hope..._

_Hope that I could love again; that I could be the Leila I always loved to be. Radical, hardcore, kick-ass Leila Uley would be back – someday._

* * *

><p>Moving back to La Push had been easy, and I was even grateful. I had missed my parents too much, my friends... Anna still called when I went away, and she told me all about how hopelessly in love with Hayden she was. Anna had to move away for six months too due to her father's work, but would be moving back to La Push since it didn't work out too well.<p>

I knew Hayden would imprint on some girl and break her heart, which is why Lori and I had made it our mission to get her over him.

"Annie!" Lori actually screamed when she saw Anna at our front door, looking flustered.

"Oh I've missed you two so much man! Lee!" she said after her and Lori finished strangling each other.

"Anna!" I mocked her hysterical scream, and she rolled her eyes as she hugged me.

"You have grown! I swear you look like you're at least 25!" I wanted to say 'wolf genes' but decided against it.

"What can I say?" I smiled.

Being back in La Push was much more pleasant than I thought, and being back with Lori and Anna was even better. Now the only one missing was Liz, who had told me she made loads of new friends at La Push High since we all deserted her, but she still loves us.

"Surprise!" I heard a voice from the back yard and saw Liz standing there, grinning.

"Oh my god! It's you!" Lorelei screamed again, and even though she saw Liz last month she acted like she hadn't seen her in years.

"I missed you guys. Hanging with the cheerleaders is boring. Just because I look like one, doesn't mean I _am _one." She said, winking.

I laughed,

"Don't tell me you hang around with your brother's girlfriend?" Anna said. She didn't know about imprinting, and I didn't hold it against her for saying it. In all honesty, I was sort of curious.

"Erm, _which_ girlfriend!" Liz retorted, sitting next to me on the sofa anmd patting my knee.

"Ooh it seems like we have a lot to catch up on!" Lorelei said, bringing over 3 big packs of Doritos. She shoved two in my direction.

This was going to be a long night...

* * *

><p>The 9th of September came around way too quickly.<p>

Lorelei and I made our way to school in silence. I'd like to say it was because we were both excited, but in reality I didn't know what to say. I hadn't seen William in six months, and I don't know whether seeing him everyday would make it harder.

I still loved him, and I cried regularly. But I was more myself; I had come to terms with the fact that he might never love me. I wasn't stupid, I knew he might imprint on me today.

Not that I would care.

I wasn't some stupid girl he could play with, regardless of whether I did become his world too.

We got to school in record time, and Anna was already sat outside waiting for us. Anna was a really pretty girl, with light brown hair and light brown eyes. She was short like my sister and curvier too. Her hair was long and straight, and she always wore some sort of flower or ribbon in it.

"It feels weird to be back." she said as soon as we reached her side.

"I know." Lorelei admitted. She looked around, smiling at loads of familiar faces.

"When do you think Hayden will get here?" she whispered, making Lorelei laugh.

"I can't believe you still like him! You haven't seen him in like six months! He could be fat for all you know…" of course it was true, Hayden was nowhere near fat. He was tall and muscled, and I'm sure that Anna would literally drool when she laid eyes on him.

"Please, I have facebook." She said, and we laughed. _Touché._

I saw Keith walk with his sisters: Trisha and Christie. He stopped as he saw us, and the twins waved goodbye, chatting excitedly. It was their first year as freshmen…

"Aww, are those your sisters?" Anna asked, and Keith rolled his eyes and muttered something about annoying bitches.

I heard Hayden's voice, and since I knew he lived near William they were probably together, so I didn't turn. Lorelei's 'bitch face' confirmed my suspicions.

Suddenly, it all went_ very _quiet, and Lorelei went from bitch to shocked. Hayden stood there with his mouth open in surprise. I knew that look…

And it was aimed at Anna. He imprinted on her!

And to make it worse, _dickhead _imprinted on me.

* * *

><p>WILLIAM POV<p>

I was so, so, _so _screwed.

First, I drop my sister off near her new boyfriend and they start making out right in front of me. Then Kieran and Sarah both have panic attacks about being in a school with so many people, and I have to use my gift to get them to walk out of the car… stupid freshmen.

Then _this._

Not that I minded this, even though deep down I knew that I should.

I imprinted on Leila Uley, the girl who I had turned down out of some stubborn assumption that imprinting was messed up and people's choices should not be taken away from them. Well… maybe that was true, but I sure as hell felt like a dickhead _now_.

I had liked Leila since I first laid eyes on her. I used to _want _to imprint on her so I could have an excuse for being so hung up on her. I liked her more and more as time went on. But she never liked me, she always despised me. Of course, a thirteen year old boy would be horrible to that girl; i was young and stupid. And then, I was in it so deep that my whole life became about annoying Leila.

If I had ever considered that I would actually imprint on her?

Hell yes. But her imprinting on me?

Suddenly I hated the concept. So what, she liked me _now _because she had imprinted on me? Where was the romance in that?

So I turned her down the first week. And the week after.

Then when I realized I didn't want to turn her down anymore, it was too late. It suddenly dawned on me what I had been putting her through…

And that's when she left town. I was going to tell her that night at the party. I was going to just admit that I liked her, that I'd liked her forever. But she left.

She obviously didn't care enough to stay, or to wait.

So I let her go… I didn't want to know where or with who. I hadn't spoken about her in over six months, even though she had been on my mind everyday.

...and now she comes back, and I imprint on her.

Not complicated at all.

"Oh boy." Keith said, shaking his head at me.

I saw Anna look away from Hayden's eyes, and look at Keith questioningly.

If I hadn't just realized that I was the worst imprint in the whole world, I might actually have laughed.

"I have to get to lessons." Please say _English._

"Yeah I have Trig too, so I'll come." Anna said, standing up. Hayden's eyes widened.

"Wait for me!" he said, smiling. Stupid retard got to take Sophomore Trig…

"If you value your miserable, worthless live, you'll stay away from her." Lorelei said to me, walking away without a backwards glance. I messed up sooo bad.

"You're screwed." Keith said, laughing.

"Leila." I said, just as she was about to walk out of Geography.

"Yes?" she answered, seeming angry with herself.

"Could I talk to you?" I begged. She was even more beautiful than when she had left…

"I'm listening." She answered, looking down at the floor.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." there was really not much else I could say… I wanted to tell her I loved her. I wanted to just hug her and take away all the pain that I had probably caused her. I wanted… I just wanted her. I felt sick with myself for hurting the most important person in my life, sick that I had made her leave her friends and family all because I had been a stupid, stubborn dickhead.

"Apology accepted." She said, surprising me. She didn't smile or look in my eyes; she didn't even sound like she meant it.

I didn't know what else to say.

"Can I walk you to class?" I asked, hopeful.

"No, thanks." She shook her head politely, and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Can I come in?" my little sister asked, knocking on my door lightly.<p>

"Sure." she smiled lovingly at me, and sat on the rocking chair in the corner.

"How are you?" I shrugged, and looked down "I'm sorry about Leila. I would've warned you if I'd known she was leaving that day… you know, the day you were going to apologize."

"Sarah, you can't always know everything. I know you look out for me, but… I could've done things differently. I could've gone after her."

"You're too proud for that." she stated, and I had to agree with her. "Look, I know my visions are a bit subjective… but if you just keep at it, and be yourself, you can get her. Trust me." she stood up, and came over to hug me.

"Thanks sissy." I kissed her forehead, and she left my room.

"Oh, and I wouldn't wear that green hoodie tomorrow…" she told me.

"Why? What's going to happen?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"Nothing... it's just horrible." I laughed, and she closed the door.

* * *

><p><span>December<span>

"Good morning Leila." I said, hopeful.

She did nothing but nod in acknowledgement, and returned to her conversation with Liz, who rolled her eyes at me.

I had changed my whole schedule so that I could be in most lessons with Leila and I broke up with all my fuck buddies. I made conversation (which earned me one syllable answers or some sort of nod or acknowledgement) and I even started wearing everything that Sarah told me to wear.

But _nothing. _

Leila barely looked at me; she barely even paid attention when I spoke to her. Liz told me I was doing okay; I had done everything she told me to do. I didn't dare speak to mum about it… when she first found out how I treated Leila after she imprinted on me she had given me the lecture of a lifetime and didn't speak to me for a whole month.

As I sat behind Leila in Trig, I thought about how it would feel like to kiss her lips, her neck, to run my fingers through her hair...

"William Black!" Mr. Stanley screamed, bringing me out of my not-so-innocent thoughts. "Answer the question!"

Shit.

"I'm sure Hayden has a much better answer than me sir, so ask him." I used my power, smiling innocently towards Hayden, who looked shocked.

"Mr. Cameron?" Mr. Stanley asked, willingly.

"Uhh… I'm afraid I don't know." he sounded horrified, and both Anna and Leila laughed.

"Pay more attention next time!"

Hayden smirked evilly at me, and very quietly whispered "_You wait."_

Anna was totally in love with Hayden, and she and Kim got along very well. Of course - nothing was official yet; but Hayden isn't very good at blocking his thoughts when phased.

After class we went to the cafeteria.

"How's the English essay going?" I asked Leila, who was scribbling things down.

"It's okay."

"What are you doing it on?" she breathed a heavy sigh, and looked up.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" she picked up her stuff and left the table.

_Fuck _that hurts.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if doesnt make much sense... i could really use someone to help me edit them or tell me how to improve, so if you have want to volunteer or have any suggestions let me know :)<em>

_Hope you enjoyed, will update soon! Review?_

_Much love x_


	7. Serenity

LORELEI POV

**_Flashback_**

_Cold. All i could think about was how cold the air felt against my skin. _

_I didn't usually feel cold. I didn__'__t like the cold._

_Leila was sitting near the water, looking carefree and happy and totally unaffected by the icy wind. William Black was walking up to her. This ought to be good!_

"_Hey." I heard him say. William Black was a half-vampire with an attitude, and him and Leila were currently a couple. These things never ended well for twelve year olds. She didn't reply, but instead smiled beautifully, reaching for his hand as he sat down._

_I couldn't hear what they were saying, but before I knew it he was kissing her and smoothing her curly wild hair behind her ear._

_I had never seen anything so sweet. _

_Not even in a minute later Hayden and Keith showed up laughing and mocking them, and then Will was laughing _with _them whilst Lee looked terrified._

_All of a sudden, I saw her stand up and head straight towards Will and punch him square in the jaw, his head flinching back violently from the impact. Lee rubbed her fist angrily and the adults around me gasped, whilst I just stood there open mouthed. What the hell happened?_

_I saw my sister tear up just as she turned away, her lips trembling. She quickened her pace and ran right past me, whilst the boys looked desperate, and then... laughed._

_The bitches didn't even know what hit them, and all I seem to recall after thinking that is shouting and kicking them so hard that my father had to pick me up and drag me home._

I smiled at the memory.

It seemed like very little had changed, yet so much.

Back then, we were just kids and I was positive that my sister would get over it and be happy. This time I wasn't so sure.

I hated William Black. Literally hated him for everything he did to her, and I hated him for making me watch her suffer every day for the past year. I watched my sister cry over and over again, I heard her whisper his name as she slept, I felt her heart break every time someone said his name.

She told everyone she was fine, but she did not fool me. I lived with her all my life, I knew everything about her. Yet that bastard breaks her like she's just a piece of trash, and then he has the audacity to imprint on her!

"Oi." Leila screamed, surprisining me.

"Hmm? Sorry I wasn't listening." I admitted. Her and Liz were both sprawled on the floor of my bedroom.

"How's Brady?" Liz asked, laughing.

"Dumb as ever." she raised her eyebrows "I don't think he's realized that I want our relationship to… y'know… evolve?" Leila shook her head, and Liz laughed.

"What stage are you currently in?" Liz said.

"Still in the best friend stage." I groaned, and they laughed. "It's not funny, I'd..." I was interrupted.

"Lorelei! Brady's here..." Mum screamed from downstairs, and I frowned.

"Coming!" I replied, and I zoomed off the room.

* * *

><p>LEILA POV<p>

"So what are you going to do about my brother?" Liz asked, uncomfortable. Anna had already left, and it was just us two since Lorelei and Brady were in the kitchen, whilst mum and dad were out.

"Just... live through it." I shrugged.

"I'm sorry by the way." I frowned. Why was she sorry? "For him being a dickhead… but I swear he's really trying to get back on your good books."

"I think I can find it in me to forgive you." I joked "And yeah I know. I'm just… not sure what I should do about him just yet…" I shrugged, and she patted my shoulder.

"Just give it time." she smiled kindly at me. It felt good to know that his sister was sort of on my side. I loved William, but I couldn't just erase all of last year… Yet, I still didn't think it would take that long for me to cave in to him at all.

* * *

><p>It was now January, and La Push was freezing. Not that I felt it, but I didn't like having to wear so many clothes…<p>

Christmas had been a rush, with so many presents to buy… I got a motorbike. I was _so _happy.

My brother actually rang this Christmas, surprising the hell out of my mum. He told us he'd be coming to see us soon and mum made him promise to call more often.

William was still the same… persistent and beautiful.

He left me a massive bunch of flowers on my windowsill this Christmas, with a note that just said - "I'm sorry. Love, Dickhead." Even Lorelei had laughed.

Brady spent Christmas away with his family, which meant Lori was moody all the time. Anna and Hayden were now officially a couple (according to Anna, if it was on facebook then it was official). Liz got a new boyfriend, which she said wouldn't last but she'd give it a go anyways. Classic Liz.

I was walking along the beach, just taking in the cold air. There weren't many people out, _too cold for humans _my dad said.

As I walked further down the beach, I saw William sitting in the rocks. I didn't realize I'd been walking in his direction till he had already spotted me.

He beamed, but then seemed disappointed and waved. I wondered what that was all about…

"Hey." I said, coming closer to him. I didn't want to be rude and just ignore him.

"Hey Leila. What you doing around here?" he seemed really surprised I'd actually spoke to him.

"Just… walking. What about you?" somehow I felt like I had to ask… he looked sad sitting here, as if waiting for something. Or someone.

"I come here all the time…" he shrugged. I looked around, and suddenly remembered this is the area where we always played together in, every time he came to visit La Push. Actually, this is where our first kiss happened. I smiled at the memory, and even giggled when I remember mum's face as Kim brought a guilty looking Lorelei home.

"Cool." I replied. I didn't know what else to say…

"Kieran is about to phase." he told me, and I detected pride in his voice.

"Really? You looking forward to having him in your pack?" I asked, smiling. I always liked the youngest Black, we used to skate together back when he lived away and barely came to La Push. He had grew up so quick.

"If I'm looking forward to the opportunity of bossing him around? Hell yeah." he joked, and I laughed.

"Surely you can do that anyway?" I told him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… mum would kill me." he said seriously, fidgeting. I nodded my head in agreement.

It was quiet for a long minute, both of us just enjoying the salty, fresh air.

"I was thinking of joining your pack…" I trailed off, and I saw his mouth fall, but he controlled it. "It's awkward with my dad's friends in my head… I'd rather be with Hayden and Keith." his face fell slightly, but he smiled anyways.

"You're welcome to join whenever you want." he told me, grinning. I looked at him straight on for the first time in a _long _year. I had to admit… he was smoking hot.

Mahogany hair, dark and penetrating chocolate brown eyes, full lips, tanned skin, muscles. _My _kind of guy.

It was silent for another long minute.

"I guess I better get going…" I told him quickly, and I swear I saw him look at me with longing. I wanted to run to him and kiss him and just… be with him forever. But a part of me was scared of him, scared of being hurt or rejected.

I don't know whether I'd ever be ready to forgive him, but there was nothing I wanted more.

"Bye Leila." his eyes twinkled, and I couldn't help but smile. I hadn't properly smiled at William in a _ looong _time.

"Bye William." I walked away slowly, smiling.

* * *

><p><em>I literally just wrote this chapter, so yeah... it's a little rough. Next chapter won't be based on Leila and Will anymore :( but i promise they'll come back very, very soon! <em>

_Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! _

_Oh, and I'd like to say thanks to JivyGirl for all her reviews! :D They were really appreciated! _

_Much love x_


	8. Vampiristic Introduction

_I probably shouldn't update this soon, but ahh well... here it goes. :)_

_Seriously though, please review? Even if you just want to say you hate it :D ...jks, i'd cry._

**Disclaimer:**We all know I don't own Twilight right? The brilliant Stephenie Meyer does!

_Much love x_

* * *

><p>IVORY POV<p>

"Ivory!" Bella called me from downstairs.

"Coming!" I ran downstairs, using my 'super speed'. My gift allowed to me to basically teleport places, but it was actually more like running at the speed of light. It always made me sort of sea sick.

"Kieran and Sarah are coming tonight, so I wanted to know whether you'd like to stay at the house?" she said with a gentle, loving smile.

"I don't know, what time are they coming?" Bella was the only one that knew I was head over heels for her grandson, Kieran Black.

"They should be arriving quite late, but Nessie said it was better this way so that they could have a good night's sleep."

"I'll go home tonight and see them in the morning then." I told her with a smile.

"Okay dear. Go say good night to the family before you go though." she patted my shoulder, and then zoomed upstairs.

"Goodnight everyone!" I said as I popped into the kitchen and saw Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Jasper.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night?" …and let Kieran see me in pajamas? No.

Edward smiled. I always forget he can read my mind. Awkward. He smiled apologetically at me.

"No, I need clothes and everything. But I promise I'll stay tomorrow, and then I can help prepare the party too." I hugged everyone, and then used my power to "teleport" home.

It never _did_seem like teleporting to me.

I just ran very, very fast. It was so fast that I could travel through walls and yet my particles all remained together. The family didn't know how it worked, and neither did I. But it worked, and in less than a second I was home.

"Hey mum. Hey dad. Hey Callie." I said and dropped my bag in the middle of the corridor.

"Ivory! Pick your bag up." Mum said, sitting down with Callie in the dining table, with dad making dinner behind her.

"In a bit." I said, and mum shook her head in disapproval.

My family was great. Honestly, I couldn't have asked for a better one.

My dad was a Quilette, a werewolf. Not the sort of werewolves you see in Harry Potter and that, he was actually a shape-shifter who took the form of a giant wolf. Due to this whole shape shifting thing, he had imprinted on my half-vampire mum.

I didn't take after my dad in anything physical. I was pretty much just another half-vampire. I did take after him personality wise. I was cool and calm and happy. Mum was shyer, but she made friends easy and everyone seemed to love her. Callie was still very young, but she took after dad physically. I am pretty sure she would become a werewolf when she was older. She was only two years old, and she grew at a normal-ish speed. She was still growing fast, but it was getting slower gradually. She looked like a small three year old.

I loved my family. Every single one of them meant the world to me.

Carlisle and Esme were treated like another set of grandparents, or great grandparents. I absolutely loved them, I loved Esme's tender personality and Carlisle's kindness. Nana Rosie was my best friend, and I loved spending time with her. I knew I wasn't biologically related to her, but I didn't care whatsoever. She said I actually looked like her, which was something I was very proud of. Grandpa Emmett did everything I asked, regardless of how stupid or reckless it was… I bet he'd get me a mansion if I asked.

Alice was bonkers & I absolutely loved it. She was the craziest vampire I had ever met, and I wouldn't change a thing about her. Jasper was… well, he was great. I loved to listen to his stories, and if I ever had the time, I always spent it with him, listening to everything he had to say. He was crazy about aunt Ali, and their love story was beautiful.

Bella and Edward were lovely. They were still crazily in love, and I loved to listen to their stories, specially their love story. Nessie and Jacob were the perfect couple. The way they were devoted to each other was fascinating, and the way that they were totally themselves around each other was beautiful. Will was strong and passionate, but I loved him like a brother. I kind of felt sorry for him, because of the imprint complication with Leila Uley. Liz was a special one, very unique and beautiful. Sarah Black was my best friend, she was the funniest and kindest person I had ever known, and when it came to crazy she could give Ali a run for her money.

Kieran Black… well, he was simply scary. And dreamy. I had a secret crush on him (I don't know about secret, I'm pretty sure people had worked it out; specially Eddy). He didn't like me though. He always saw this baby Ivory; I was like a little cousin to him. I knew he had shifted into a werewolf, and was actually not allowed to attend school for now, just in case he phased.

I _definitely _wouldn't mind if he stuck around.

* * *

><p>KIERAN POV<p>

I absolutely loved being a werewolf!

I wasn't the usual wolf, due to the fact that I have vampire blood in me, but it's still pretty awesome.

I was much bigger than I had been a month ago, and I had muscles that models would kill for. Somehow, I didn't age as much as the other wolves and my guesses were that even if I ever stopped being a wolf I'd still be immortal but eh, at least this way we were much more confident on the fact that I would never die. I hoped Sarah shifted too even thought she didn't want to (she said something about her hair... _women._).

I had been a wolf for seventeen days, and I hadn't imprinted on any of the girls around here, which I was grateful for. I wanted to enjoy my teenage years.

Today, Sarah and I would go on one of our regular trips down to Seattle to celebrate Callie and Patricia's birthdays. I'm sure Alice will throw one hell of a party. The Clearwaters would be moving down with us this summer, due to the massive growth spurt that Ivory had apparently had, and next year we would all be starting our sophomore year due to Ivory not wanting to be in a different year to Sarah. Saz and I had already begun our freshman year in La Push's High School, and it was now February.

William and Liz were seven weeks away from Summer break, so they wouldn't be coming down with us, and therefore dad would stay behind with them whilst mum drove us to Seattle, and spend the night. Will and Liz had a lot of studying to do, so they couldn't afford to miss out, but me, mum and Sarah wouldn't miss out on too much, and we'd be back Monday night anyway.

We got to Seattle at 8pm, and surprise, surprise, the vampires were all up!

Everyone apart from Alice and Jasper was waiting for us in the living room, and I couldn't smell them anywhere.

"Where are Jasper and Alice?" Sarah asked grandma Bella, whilst they hugged.

"Hunting, but they should return very soon." my grandma Bella answered and then turned to me "Kieran, you smell awful." But she hugged me anyways.

"You smell just the same Gramps." I kissed her cold cheek.

"Ugh seriously, he's not sleeping in the house is he?" Rosalie's nose scrunched, and then she smiled.

"Is everyone going to comment on my smell now?" I asked.

"Oh dear, and you used to smell so good." even Esme added. Everyone laughed, whilst I crossed my arms and huffed.

The whole family chatted away for a while, and Alice and Jasper arrived soon too. Me and mum excused ourselves to go to bed, whilst Sarah stayed up playing games with Emmett and Edward. The Clearwaters wouldn't be coming until tomorrow morning anyways.

Sarah woke me up the next morning, and as usual I threw a hissy fit.

"Why does no one ever let me sleep?" I groaned.

"There are waffles for breakfast!" Bella screamed from downstairs. Waffles could wait.

"Kieran, stop being a brat!" Sarah took my pillow, and tried to get me off the bed. "C'mon! Even the Clearwaters are here!"

"Go away Sarah!"

I ended up being dragged out of bed by Emmett, who literally threw me in the bathtub, saying something about how the bath would hopefully get the smell out. Oh, I'd get him back.

I got dressed in shorts and t-shirts, but designer ones due to Ali being a fashion freak. The more I cooperated, the better.

"Very true." I heard grandpa affirm as I walked down the stairs. I heard a baby, and I saw Patricia holding Callie on the sofa.

"Kieran!" Patricia smiled at me, and I saw Callie playing around in her arms. She was so big already! She would be turning one this year, and she didn't look much older than a one year old, maybe around two. This meant that she could pretend to be slightly normal when she moved down to La Push.

"Patricia!" I smiled back, and went to sit next to her and see the baby. She looked like the total opposite of Ivory, she had dark eyes and dark hair, but she was still very cute. "Where's Seth and Ivory?"

"Seth's at work, and Ivory is upstairs with my mum. But enough about them, how do you like being a wolf?" she smiled.

"I love it; I'm even faster, and stronger than most other wolves. Apparently I smell to the vamps, but eh." I shrugged "I am _always_ starving." I added with a laugh.

"Go have breakfast dear, and then do me a favour and get Sarah and Ivory, we're going shopping. Want to come?"

"Uhh... I think I'll pass." I laughed.

"I wish I could too." she laughed again.

I went in the kitchen and grabbed two waffles, and then made my way into the garden until I spotted Sarah.

"Oi, Patty wants ya." I said, yawning and chewing on my waffle at the same time.

"Oh, are we going already?" I took that as a rhetorical question, how was I supposed to know? "Kieran, can I have that waffle?" she pointed at _my_ waffle.

"Pfftt, in your dreams princess." I said as I shoved half of it in my mouth as she glared at me with her big green eyes.

"You're horrible." She pouted, and then beamed again. "Can I have that half now?" she gave me puppy dog eyes, and I sighed.

"Let me think about that… no." I said, but I couldn't eat it with her giving me that look, so I handed it to her. She chuffed it down.

"Take it easy Sarah bunny. You're going to choke." I said, shaking my head in disapproval. She just shrugged.

"I'm starving. Alright Kier, I'll see you later. Do make sure you do the work Carlisle asked us to." She rushed inside, and I decided to phase.

I loved to phase, but I hated having other people's thoughts in my head. No one was in my head now, which was surprising. Most wolves in our pack had school now, and the only ones who would occasionally phase out of hours would be Leila and maybe William, to check on things. Our pack consisted of only the younger wolves, with William as Alpha.

It was William, Hayden, Keith, Leila and me. Tyler Uley had preferred to stay in the other pack, the one my dad controlled. Jared, Sam and Paul hadn't phased recently so that they could start aging with Kim, Emily and Rachel. Ava too had stopped phasing before Kayne was born. My dad, Seth, Leah, Embry, Sage, Quil, Tyler and Brady were the only regular phasers in that pack now.

Hayden had imprinted on this girl in his year, and the story between his parents had apparently been repeated. I loved Kim; she was always so lovely to me. I was happy for Hayden, but I couldn't help but be sad that people who had the ability to live forever stopped so that they could be with their human soul mates. I hoped that I would imprint on someone who would be able to live forever, so that I wouldn't ever have to break my parent's hearts, or my family's. Actually... I hated imprinting. It took all your choices away. I hoped I didn't imprint for another 50 years, so I could just enjoy my young, crazy years.

I saw Rosalie call me to her from the window upstairs, and there was just something inside me stirring now. I phased back to human, and put on my clothes and went upstairs to meet Rosalie.

"Kieran! I need your help." Rosalie spoke, slightly nervous. I could still smell Ivory in the room.

"Sure Rosie" I smiled.

There was a long second of silence, in which Rosalie sat in her bed, hesitant.

"You know that thing you do? When you look into people's pasts? Well, I wanted to ask you to find out what happened to my brothers."

"Sure, but haven't they passed away?" She had two brothers: Michael and Vincent.

"Yes. It's not that I want to know them; I want to know whether they were happy. They have children and grandchildren now, you see! And I'm sure that they knew my brothers for a while. I know it tires you out, but you're much better at it now you're a werewolf right? You can look for longer now, and not get as tired." she said persuasively.

"Rosie, it will be no trouble at all. As long as you show me the children, or help me find them, we can do this. I can't promise good results, but I am sure that we can find out a bit more about them." I smiled at her, and she smiled gratefully back.

"Thank you so much Kier! I'll get you as much information as I can about them, and soon we'll get working. They're old, so you'll have to look deep." She looked apologetic.

"Oh don't worry about that, I can do it! I have to practice with my power anyways." I shrugged.

We chatted about my school for a little while, and then her home in Rochester. Jasper and Emmett came to get me so we could go play football outside, now that they didn't have to go as easy on me.

I scoffed at that, they _never_ went easy on me.

* * *

><p>REVIEW :)<p> 


	9. Blonde, Beautiful Imprint

KIERAN POV

I ended up not doing the work Carlisle asked us to in the end, but Sarah and Ivory hadn't either since they were still out shopping. I'd just do with them...

I had just laid down, exhausted from running to catch the long balls that Emmett and Jasper hit. Grandpa Edward joined us too, and it was me and Emmett against Edward and Jasper. Me and Emmett lost by two. Emmett was obviously yelling at grandpa and Jasper about them cheating, until he turned around and saw Ivory.

I didn't look, I was too busy resting - but I heard her musical voice. It was still the same cute voice I had always heard.

"Mum said that she wanted your macaroni cheese special for dinner today, grandpa." Ivory told Emmett.

"Tell your mum I'm busy." he said in a hard tone, and I heard Ivory sigh.

"She said you owe her." Ivory answered, and then I heard a long pause.

"Damn. We'll finish this discussion later!" he must have said to Jasper and Edward. They all laughed as he quickly made his way into the house.

"Thanks for saving us there Ivory." Edward said "he would have never shut up."

"No problem. I knew he'd lose this time, with Kieran playing on his side." she said nonchalantly, and I scoffed.

"Oi. I heard that" I said, and laughed "Those two mugs did cheat though; they stepped in my way all the time!"

"Sure, sure. Whatever. Sarah said to get you too, we have homework to do." she told me, and I immediately felt excited. Excited to do homework… what the hell?

"Ugh do we really have to?" I groaned.

"Sorry." she said in return.

I reluctantly sat up and looked in Ivory's clear, icy blue eyes.

My world actually shifted. I no longer cared about anything, except the deep blue that was Ivy's eyes. I smiled as I felt everything but her float away; it was such a nice feeling. I felt like a champion in that moment- like I had just become king of the world. I no longer cared about anything but my prize, and _she_was my prize.

... and then it all came crashing down.

Her?

She was practically family! She was Emmett's adopted granddaughter for God's sake! I was so dead. If Emmett didn't kill me, then either Seth or Rosalie would. Even Sarah probably would. Shit.

I didn't want anyone else though, that's for sure. I didn't even acknowledge Edward and Jasper anymore, all I saw was Ivory Clearwater. She was definitely perfect – she was _everything_I ever wanted. We could spend eternity together... We were so young! I still only had the mind of a sixteen year old, and Ivory was what? Fifteen at most? I was so, so screwed.

"Did what I think just happened, happen?" her eyes widened, and her expression became unreadable. I gulped. She was scared, and I didn't want her to be scared. Jeez, man up Kieran. I was so screwed.

"I'm afraid so." my grandpa's voice responded in a shocked tone, whilst I just stared at Ivory. couldn't seem to take my eyes off her, she was so…

"Shit." Sarah said loudly, looking at me. I noticed there were two people behind her - Seth and dad.

They all had blank faces too. Ivory was now looking down, embarrassed.

"Seth!" Edward snarled, and all I had time to do was run sideways and phase before Seth was growling and cutting at me.

"_What the…!" _Hayden and Keith both thought at the same time. Stupid wolf mind. I noticed them scanning through my head, and Keith gasp when he noticed I'd imprinted on Ivory.

I was just about to jump Seth when I saw him freeze, and I guessed dad had made him do it. He was still growling.

I felt relief. I didn't want to hurt Seth. Seth was good fighter, but I had mixed vampire strength and skill with the werewolf ones, I was stronger and faster than him, and I doubt I would have been able to control myself once the fight had started, I hadn't been a wolf for long at all.

I looked at Ivory and I saw her shocked expression, and I swear she was about to laugh. Really?

I was calm now; Jasper must be using his power.

"Seth, this isn't too bad… It could be worse. Now why don't you all just phase back so we can deal with this?" Jasper said in his deep southern accent.

"Your dad says you better not phase back Kieran, just in case." Edward spoke, and dad phased back, and put his shorts on. Seth had no clothes, so he just used mine. They both phased on the spot, whilst Ivory and Sarah turned around.

"Ivory, go inside." Seth didn't even turn to her, and I felt annoyed that he was using such an angry tone with her.

"Yeah let's go, you too Sarah" Jasper waved Sarah forward and she looked at me apologetically. Ivory just walked on without looking at anyone.

"I'm not going to pretend I can do anything about this imprint, but if you think you're going to be romantically involved with _my_ Ivory then you're very wrong. As a matter of fact, I'm not even letting you see her." Erm, not happening, pal. Just watching her walk away now hurt, I didn't even want to imagine spending a whole day without her.

"Hold your horses Seth! You know that's not possible!" my dad said in my defence.

It _really_ wouldn't be possible, I was already dying to go inside and see her.

"They're too young!" he snarled at my dad. I had never seen Seth angry, except the time where Sarah and Ivory had decided to jump in the river, and they came out all bruised and scratched.

"Your imprint was 13 too when you met her! Did you want her romantically?" my dad asked, still calm.

"No. But he's young and he doesn't know how to act and he'll just take advantage of her! He's _just_ turned into a horny teenager for goodness sake!" Seth was facing my dad now, and all I did was stand there. I decided to phase back and face this like a man.

"Please, like you said! He's young, what does he know about girls! He's only just turned into a teenager, he looked like a kid just a month ago!" my dad forced himself to calm down. "Nessie even says if Ivory keeps growing this fast she'll be fully matured before Kieran anyway." he was struggling to reassure Seth.

"But she's so young!" Seth was angry, and dad gave grandpa an apologetic look.

"I imprinted on a baby, man. And look where we are! You know that wolves never, ever hurt their imprints. I know how you feel... about Ivory growing up, I have a daughter in high school. And right now, I wish that she had imprinted, so that I wouldn't have to see her with a new boyfriend every month and then he breaks her heart and I have to listen to her cry and mope around for weeks. If she had an imprint, then I would be… well, maybe not happy for me, but I would _definitely_ be happy for her." my dad said with feeling, looking straight into Seth's eyes.

Seth's anger was fading. I was just standing there naked, which I have to say was awkward. And my shorts were too small for Seth, which was sort of funny.

Seth turned to me then.

"You will be her friend, and only her friend until she's fully matured, understood?" I nodded, surprised. "You will not see her every second of every single day, and you will not be mean to her, or put your problems on her. She is young and I want her to spend time with all the other teenagers, and not just you, understood?" I nodded and exhaled. I didn't even realise I hadn't breathed all this time. "Look Kier, I like you. Overall, you're not a bad kid whatsoever. It's just… I want Ivy to enjoy her teenage years, to be able to date and go out and not be dependent on you. I want her to have her freedom." he said in a strong voice, and I nodded.

There was a long pause, so I decided to speak.

"You don't have to worry Seth. I will make sure I don't ever make her do anything she doesn't want to, and I'll even help her with anything she needs. I'm sorry. I will be nice to her, and just be friends for now, I promise." I told him. She probably wouldn't even want to be my friend anymore. I couldn't wait to see her again though, to see her tanned face and her blue eyes.

"Alright, I'll hold you to that." he said and I nodded.

He took my shorts off and phased again, and then ran into the woods. Dad and grandpa gave me a strange look.

"Seriously Kieran! You had to imprint on Ivory didn't you!" my dad shook his head in disapproval, but smiled. Edward just shook his head.

"It's not like I could help it!" they had already walked away, chatting on the way home.

I really didn't want to go home and face the angry stares, so I just sat there for a while, watching the sunset.

I thought about how just this morning I had been sitting in this very forest thinking how about how I didn't want to imprint whilst I was so young. Well... _that_ failed.

I didn't regret it at all thought, the way I felt when I thought about her was worth everything. I would trade my life for Ivory Clearwater, and I didn't even mind. Me, the one everyone counted on being the reservation's playboy when I grew up. And now I would be tied to Ivy forever, and there wasn't a part of me that cared. And we would be together forever - as long as she was immortal like all the other hybrids. I wouldn't care either ways; I'd be with her until the end.

I sat there and thought about the fifteen year old girl who I had learned to love even before I imprinted on her. The girl who was obsessed with history and who loved art and nature and clothes and dancing… I knew so much about her, but I had never given it much thought.

Now I would, and I would make sure that she was the happiest girl on Earth. I would keep her safe and happy, whether she chose me in the end or not. I realised I didn't lust after her, which was a good thing considering what Seth had said... but all my crushes on girls like Arianna Call and Loraine (my hot neighbour) were gone too.

I would focus on being her friend, on being someone she could trust and be herself with. That would be all for now, and then when the time was right I would do my best to make her mine.

"You know. Imprinting on a girl and then not going to see her is rude." William interrupted my thoughts, and I saw Elisabeth smiling behind him.

"How's everyone taking the news?" I asked, facing back the other way. They sat down next to me "Wait, what are you two doing here? What was dad doing here?" I exclaimed.

"A kid in Elisabeth's class phased, Daniel Aya. Dad and I calmed him down, but he was getting pissed off with Elisabeth, since she has vampire traits and he could smell them. So dad thought we should take a week away, just until he can get the phasing under control. He's at the Uleys." his face turned sad at the mention of Leila's family.

Elisabeth answered after "And in answer to your first question; Emmett freaked out, but Rosie is on your side. She was all happy that you were going to be her grandson in law and her nephew at the same time. So I guess Emmett is under control. Patricia went out to find Seth so her I don't know. Mum is worried, she doesn't know how you feel about it. Grandma and grandpa feel sorry for Seth, they know where he's coming from. Alice is all happy and giddy, and Jasper is going along with the flow. Esme is confused, she says her grandson imprinting on her granddaughter is freaky. Carlisle isn't home so no comments on his part. Me; I'm thinking your ugly ass imprinted on someone waaaay out of your league, and Muncher here…" she said pointing towards Will "feels sorry for you. Sarah and Ivory are locked upstairs so…"

"Thanks for that very detailed answer" I winked at my sister.

"No probs." She put her hand over my shoulder. "You do realise you have to go in the house someday right?" she said, looking right into my eyes.

"But not today?" I asked, hopeful.

"Afraid it has to be today bro. Mum doesn't want you sleeping outside, even if you are a dog."

"Oi." William said.

"It's true," she replied. He shrugged.

Liz stood up. "Come on you two, stop moping. Girls don't like mopers." she laughed at her made up word, and we both stood up and followed after her silently.

It felt good to walk inside this house knowing that the person who would now always be on my mind, who meant the world to me was here too. Ivory was the most important person to me now, and I didn't regret it one bit.

* * *

><p><em>Please review, would mean the world to me :)<em>

_If I get some reviews, I'll update again in an hour or so... ;)_

_Much love x_


	10. The Family with the Fangs

_I hope you enjoy the chapter and know that surprisingly I do not own Twilight or any recognizable characters._

_Please review, I love reviews. :)_

* * *

><p>IVORY POV<p>

"What the hell am I gonna do Sarah!" I stage whispered to her, and the poor girl looked more confused than me.

"I have no idea how to handle this situation." she stated "but if it makes you feel better, I am pretty sure he's thinking the same as you."

"Ugh." I fell into my bed.

Secretly, I was in the clouds that I had just been imprinted on by Kieran Black. I had a crush on him for _so_ long! But it would look very awkward if I had acted happy with the news.

I knew there was no way an imprint could be undone, but a part of me was scared that maybe this wasn't real, that he was just going to ignore the imprint.

I didn't know shit about love, let alone imprinting. Kieran had never even given me a second look; I was family to him. This was going to be so awkward and embarrassing…

"He's home." Sarah said. Duh, the imprint works both ways. I knew it as soon as he started walking that he was heading towards me, and I loved it. Jeez - talk about stalkerish.

"You're happy about this aren't you?" Sarah said, eyeing me with the same bright green eyes as my Kieran. My Kieran? Where the fuck had that came from! Kieran, _just_ Kieran.

Even though _my_Kieran did sound very good…

"I'm just - I'm confused." I answered.

"Oh whatevs Ivy! I know you've always had a crush on my brother, which is freaky since you're like fourteen and he looks like he's seventeen now..." she said, thoughtful.

"I am emotionally and intellectually fifteen for your information, and I'm already smarter than the average high school student." I told her, smiling proudly.

"Whatever! Anyways, are you happy with this imprint thing or not?" she asked, staring intently at me.

"Hum, I guess I am… but I have to be honest, it is a bit weird. How awkward are things going to be now!" I rolled around in bed.

"They won't be awkward for long." she shrugged. "You do realise that they have forbidden him from being involved with you till you are fully matured?" I frowned, and she burst out laughing. Then I smiled mischievously.

"All I am going to say is: _they wish_." I said as I made my very dramatic exit off her room, leaving her laughing.

I made my way into my room, which happened to be next to Kieran's. I could hear him in there, listening to music and I think he was on the phone to someone too. Was it some girl?

I couldn't help but stand outside and listen, but I had my door opened just in case he noticed me standing there and I had to make a run for it.

I heard him say "Oh shut up, Luke. It isn't funny!" but he was laughing.

He must have been talking to Luke Hawk, a former wolf's fifteen year old son. Bruce and Kelly's son, who happened to be one of my parents best friends. I really liked Luke - he was funny, smart and quick witted.

I decided to not intrude anymore, since the chances of getting busted in a house full of vampires were very, very high. When I walked into my room, my mum was there. _Great._

"Mum?" I exclaimed, surprised.

"Hello darling. I came to see how you were?" I gave her a questioning look. "You know... with the whole imprinting thing no one even asked how you felt." she patted the bed next to her.

"Well, it's a bit strange, but I'm not too unhappy with it" I smiled "...it could have been worse." she smiled at my answer.

"That's all I wanted to know baby. Remember, there will be no funny business. You are way, way too young. You don't have to wait until you're fully matured, but you're hardly a teenager, and Kieran is a young wolf and he can lose control often." she told me, and I nodded. I was grateful this house had sound proof walls.

"I know mum. I'll just be his friend. Well, that's if he'll talk to me. I feel very, very awkward with him right now..." she stroked my hair, and stood up.

"I have to agree with you there." she laughed again "I just want you to be happy okay?" she kissed my forehead whilst I nodded. "Alright, grandpa said dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

I nodded and she left.

I sighed. Today had been too tiring, and I still hadn't done the essay Carlisle asked us to do. I turned the music up, let down my hair and got on with it.

* * *

><p>I had just finished the introduction to my essay when I heard someone downstairs.<p>

"Dinner everyone!" I heard grandma Esme say from downstairs.

I waited for a bit, I didn't want to run into Kieran in the corridor. Yes, I know…chicken. But the guy was intimidating!

"Ivory!" Emmett screamed from downstairs, but he was upstairs and knocking on my door before I even stood up. "It's dinner time." he said flatly, not even looking at me.

"Coming." I sighed loudly, and walked downstairs with Emmett.

When I got downstairs the atmosphere was very, very tense.

Sarah gave me an exasperated look, and Edward grimaced at my thoughts as he pulled out my chair.

Kieran was already sitting at the table, avoiding everyone's eyes. I looked at him, and he did indeed look older, with broader shoulders and _way_more muscles. He could easily pass for a eighteen year old, though he didn't look as old as the other werewolves yet.

"So… is anyone else going to eat?" Sarah turned to the table where Kieran sat at.

"Sorry grandma, I'm skipping this meal. I've just had some blood and I am stuffed." William said as he made his escape upstairs. Lucky bugger.

I didn't see dad downstairs, so he must be out somewhere… Bella was already sitting down next to Kieran, whilst Jasper and Alice were cuddling on the couch.

"This is _very_ good, as expected of course." Jacob said to Esme after a mouthful.

"We all know it doesn't take much to impress you Jake." she replied, but smiled radiantly at the compliment.

"Stop hitting on my nan Jake, it's gross." Nessie elbowed Jacob playfully, who laughed.

"Can you pass me the tray now?" Elisabeth asked Sarah, who growled in response but passed it anyways. "Alice, would you be able to help me choose an outfit for next week's festival?" Elisabeth asked.

"You don't even have to ask Liz." Alice said from the couch.

"Oh and I need a new ski outfit, and so does Kieran but he told me not to tell you otherwise you'd make him go shopping." Sarah said.

"Because of that comment I am taking you both shopping Saturday." she giggled evilly.

"Ugh, do I have to aunty Ali?" Kieran used his innocent voice. I have no idea how she could ever resist that.

"Hmm, I'll sleep on that one." Alice responded, and Kieran grunted.

"How's school?" Bella asked Elisabeth.

"Boring and long, but very easy. How's it going for you?" the Cullens were now attending their senior year here in Seattle.

"I have a new human friend; he's coming over to do some group work with me and Alice tomorrow." Bella said Edward scoffed.

"_He?"_ Jacob asked, looking interested.

"Yes. Why does everyone keep asking that?" Bella asked, her beautiful, delicate features contorted with annoyance.

"Because I bet _he_ wants to be more than just your human _friend_ Bells. Just make sure he's not a vampire _this_time." Jacob said, laughing.

"If he becomes more than my human friend, make sure you don't imprint on our _baby_ this time 'kay?" everyone laughed, and Jacob threw a pea at her, which earned him a scolding look from Esme.

"You should hear some of his thoughts… he's worse than you were." Edward said to Jacob, shaking his head in disgust.

"Eww, dad I'm eating." Nessie said, and Bella nodded her head in agreement.

"Sorry dear." he smiled crookedly.

"What does he look like?" Kieran asked.

"He looks sort of gladiator-_ish_. He's in the football team you see. Big muscles, dirty sandy hair, green eyes… you know the type." Grandma Rose answered with a big grin, and Emmett gave her a weird look.

"Go for it Bells!" Jacob answered, still chewing on a mouthful.

"Ooh he does sound like quite the catch..." mum added. Seriously too much information…

"Why are we even having this conversation?" Sarah asked, pushing her empty plate aside.

"Because your grandfather is a jealous old hag." Bella answered in a posh tone, and I had to laugh.

"Well, he is a hundred and fifty mum…" Nessie added.

"I'm thinking you should get yourself a human friend too Eddy. See how young, wild thing here takes it." Jacob said, pointing towards Bella.

"I am trying, but it's so hard to pick just one." he smiled dazzlingly.

"Can we please stop discussing my grandma's and grandpa's love life? Thanks." Sarah said the last part in a high pitched voice, and then smiled at Edward.

"Agreed. Anyways, I'm off to my room. Can you wake me up early mum? I want to go see Felicia whilst I'm in town." Elisabeth said, and Nessie nodded and blew a kiss. "Good night everyone!"

I mumbled good night just like everyone else, and after finishing my dinner I stood up to load the dishwasher. Sarah and mum followed after.

"Have you done that work for Carlisle yet?" Sarah asked me.

"Nope, just started. It's so long and boring man!" I answered.

"Couldn't agree more. Seriously, I know all that shit already."

"Language Sarah!" Nessie said from the dining room, and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Sorry mama." she replied, rolling her eyes.

"When is grandpa coming back from the hospital?" I asked Sarah, who shrugged.

"He wont be home until tomorrow morning, he's got the night shift." mum replied as she headed upstairs, probably to check on Calliope.

"Damn. I guess we should get cracking…" I said, and went into the dining room, where I noticed Kieran was still eating enthusiastically. Wolf genes…

Sarah and I both sat at the dining table after we got out papers, and Kieran gave us a funny look.

"Have you two not done that yet?" he asked, not taking his eyes off his food.

"Shut up nerd, we only just got started!" Sarah exclaimed, offended.

He scoffed and then went back to his food.

I found it really strange how there were no awkward lovey-dovey looks, no sad or happy eyes, no weird gestures. He was just being Kieran. A part of me knew it had been too good to be true. Kieran Black would always be out of my league, regardless of whether or not he had actually imprinted on me.

I got on with my paper. It was all about stem cells and their latest developments. It was actually a very interesting subject, but having to write about it was nowhere as much fun.

Kieran finished eating when I had already done a page. I was faster than Sarah, though she tended to be more logical and practical. She wasn't as strong or as accurate as me but everyone suspected she would become a wolf soon, due to Carlisle's tests showing a very prominent wolf gene.

Kieran sat with us even though he had finished, and I was too into my paper to notice much. When I finished, I noticed he was staring at me.

"I've finished." I decided to say, because he was still staring.

Suddenly he looked away, and I swear he blushed…

"Ugh. As if you two are done already! I hate being the slowest one now…" Sarah complained, but didn't look up from her paper.

"How long is yours?" Kieran asked me, looking into my eyes.

"Uhh…" shit, what did he ask? "I've done five pages…" I mumbled.

"I only did four, but that should be enough." he said.

I only nodded and then looked away from his gaze. He has the prettiest, brightest eyes I have ever seen.

I could tell he was uncomfortable, even though he was trying to act cool. He kept twitching and fidgeting, and he put on a serious face which was very unlike Kieran.

"What's going on for the party tomorrow?" Kieran asked me.

"Alice organized the whole thing. It's going to be In Olympia and Claire, Quil and the boys will be coming, so will my uncle Nahuel and his new human 'friend'." I drew speech marks in the air. There was more but my mum's hearing was too good and I didn't want to risk it. There were some friends of hers from college, and most of the wolf pack.

"Ah that sounds like fun." he genuinely smiled at my boring answer. This imprint was really weird.

I wondered if we'd ever talk about it…

"Ivory, I think it's time to go home." Dad said, barging into the kitchen. His jaw was locked and he looked angry… he never looked angry.

"I'm staying over tonight." I said. He already agreed to it this morning.

"No, not tonight. Let's go."

"Okay then… I guess I'll catch you guys later…" I told Sarah and Kieran. Neither had even looked at me.

"See you later you two." dad said to Sarah and Kieran, who both smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>KIERAN POV<p>

"Happy birthday, aunty Patty!" Sarah said, smiling brightly.

"Happy birthday." I said right after Sarah and hugged Patricia. "Where's Callie?" I asked.

And as soon as I asked the rest of the Clearwaters walked in, with Seth carrying Callie and Ivory standing next to him.

Ivory looked really, really pretty. Her hair was in curls and she was wearing a flowery dress that didn't quite reach her knees. She had the prettiest pale skin, with the brightest blue eyes. She was blushing, but at the same time she looked annoyed.

"Oh give her here!" Rosalie said, stretching her arms to Callie, who giggled at her teenage grandmother. Emmett was already standing by Ivory, grabbing her by the neck.

"Grandpa! Let me go!" Ivory screamed as she tried to wrestle her way out of Emmett's stone grasp;.

"Kieran! Why are you still not dressed in your formal clothes? MOVE." Alice came down the stairway screaming.

I didn't hesitate.


	11. Newborn Disaster

_I probably won't be updating in a while as I might be pretty busy this week, but the more reviews I get the more tempted I am. ;)_

_Things are about to get more confusing... so if you have any questions or some suggestion then let me know. Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_Much love x_

* * *

><p>IVORY POV<p>

Alice had _once again _gone overboard.

My mum loved everything though, and that was enough to please me. She got to see all of her old college friends, and she ended up introducing me as her biological niece, whose parents had died so she had taken me in right after college.

I was surprised that a lot of the pack was here, including Sage and Embry Call. My mum and Sage were very good friends, and my mum was radiant to find out that they would be staying with us in Seattle for the week. They had three children, Fred - who was almost eighteen and very, _very _funny, Arianna –who was my age and not only looked but acted like her mother, and there was little Chris – a twelve year old who was one _hell_ of a loud mouth and trouble maker.

Leila came to the party, which meant that William was pretty depressed the whole night. I can't say I didn't get Leila's point; Will had practically shattered her heart. I knew how it felt to have an imprint now, and I couldn't bear to imagine what she must have been through.

Kieran looked charmingtonight, laughing and joking with everyone. He was the life and soul of the party, as usual. He danced a lot with his cousin Christina Lahote, someone I had known since I was little. She and her twin sister Trisha were one of my few human girlfriends - and they were lovely.

"Ivy Clearwater!" I turned around to see Lorelei exclaim, and I smiled at her. "I haven't seen you in a while… god, you've grown." she said, sounding impressed.

I liked Lorelei; she was a happy person who never failed to make anyone laugh.

"Good genes." I winked at her, and she giggled softly. "How are you?"

"I am perfectly fine thank you very much! You on the other hand missy, apparently got yourself a yummy imprint!" she beamed at me.

"Yeaaaaah." I trailed off, not sure what to say. She was the first person to ask me that straight out.

"Welcome to the club." she smiled at me, and I saw her look across the room towards Brady, who looked comfortable sitting in between Kim, Nessie, Rachel and Emily.

"How are things between you two?" I asked, suddenly blushing. I hardly knew the girl and the first thing I ask her is something that could be very personal. _Damn _my stupid mouth!

"Well, they could progress a little better. I don't think he's realized that I like him yet…" she whispered very, very low so that a human standing close to us wouldn't be able to hear.

"I guess you're going to have to change that." I told her, and she nodded seriously.

"All I need is to figure out how to stop him from looking at me like I'm twelve…" she groaned, and we both laughed.

"I'm sure you'll manage soon enough." I told her, and she raised her eyebrows. "Wear shorter skirts."

"Have you looked at me? If my skirts get any shorter I might as well just not wear one!" I looked at her, and I had to admit the dress was pretty short. Anyone else would have probably looked like a slut, but _dang _the girl pulled it off. She was wearing a very short black dress, her hair perfectly straight with very subtle make-up. She could easily pass for a twenty year old.

"Now _that _is a fact! But damn you're pulling it off. Keep it up is the only thing I can say." I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"When are you moving down to La Push?" she asked, after a short minute of a comfortable silence.

"Should be around the last week of August, right after our holiday." I was excited to go to Brazil with my mum. We'd get to meet the Amazonians and see my uncle and his new wife. Not that I was excited about seeing him, he was a bit weird…

"Oh where are you going?" she asked, sipping on her pink lemonade.

"Brazil. We're going to stay at a house near the Amazonian rainforest. It has a pool." I said, and she groaned.

"Oh I'm so jealous. Me and Leila will be spending the first two weeks of August down in California with my dad's older sister, but she's a bit of a snob…" she scrunched her nose.

Before I could answer, Liz and Leila walked towards us.

"You're not going to believe what just happened…" Liz started talking about how one of my mum's friends had been hitting on Jacob and Nessie 'accidently' spilt red wine all over her dress. We all laughed at the part where Nessie just says "oops" and walks away…

I saw William look over a few times, and then turn his head away in shame. I did feel sorry for the guy… it was true, he _did_ deserve it, but at the same time I knew he was only doing what he thought was best at the time. I noticed Leila kept fidgeting, and more than once I saw her eyes tear up, but she always controlled it and laughed like it was nothing.

I walked over to where William was sat with Sarah and Kieran, and sat at their table. Kieran looked up expectantly, and I smiled to myself as I sat in between Sarah and William.

"Having fun?" I asked Sarah, who was unusually quiet.

"I feel a bit weird… hot. Uncomfortably hot." She ran a hand through her forehead, and looked down at her hands, which I noticed were trembling slightly. She hid them as soon as she saw me looking.

"Are you… going to phase?" I whispered, and neither Kieran nor William seemed to be surprised.

"I think so, I've been like this for the past week actually… but it's really bad today." her voice was weak, breaking. I felt my heart break for her. I knew she didn't want to be a wolf. I saw Kieran hold her hand, and she breathed a sigh of relief, as if he had just cured her.

He didn't say anything, but I could tell he was on edge about this. Anything that hurt Sarah hurt him too.

"Are you alright?" I asked Kieran, and he seemed surprised.

"Yeah, just… worried." Worried? "Trisha isn't feeling good either, and Sarah had a weird vision." He explained his eyes on his sister.

"Trisha?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, she's been as bad as Sarah is now for a couple of weeks, and dad is getting worried. _Too _many phases all at once, it could mean something." I took that to mean that there could be a vampire attack soon, and I shuddered at the thought.

As I looked at Kieran, I realized he wasn't the same boy I'd fancied when I was little… he was the man I was _definitely_ crushing on.

"What about Christie?"

As soon as I asked Sarah let out a painful growl. I knew this meant she was having a vision; William shuffled closer, Renesmee headed over straight away. The vision lasted twenty seconds.

"Newborns…" Sarah whispered, her eyes reopening. "The Volturi, they're sending 30 newborns, lead by half-breeds. They're in La Push, mum. They're near La Push!" Sarah exclaimed, and suddenly Jacob, dad and Embry were heading out, closely followed by Keith, Leila and Hayden.

"How long Sarah?" Renesmee asked sternly, pushing a stressed Kieran aside.

"No!" she screamed, her eyes wide with fear. She looked at her mum, tears welling up in her eyes "No more than ten minutes, it's 8:37 on Luke's kitchen clock… get to Luke!" she was suddenly crying, and then trembling. Everyone was looking over, including all the humans.

"Mum, she needs to go outside." Kieran said, grabbing Sarah's trembling hand and rushing outside.

"No, no…" Sarah shook her head, and grabbed my wrist forcefully. "Luke." her breath was laboured, like she had been running for a long time. "You're his only hope." she gave me a pleading look, but suddenly turned away. People everywhere were staring, but that didn't matter anymore.

She and Kieran ran outside, followed by William and Renesmee. I saw mum send me a warning glance, but I was already gone. I reached my dad and Jacob's wolf forms, and grabbed them as I made my way to Luke. I arrived in La Push two seconds later, standing ten meters from Luke's house.

I could smell vampires, and it took me two short seconds to realize that the smell came from _inside _the house. Jacob and dad took off, running as fast as they could.

I froze as I watched the scene in front of me.

I teleported inside the house to see Kelly sprawled on the kitchen floor, shrieking, thrashing and convulsing with pain, and two huge werewolves in front of her. I smelled wolf blood, and saw Bruce was bleeding… I counted _five_ crazed vampires all heading towards Kelly, and Bruce was shoving and throwing vampires all over in the small, chaotic room. Luke had half of a torso in his mouth, and I heard Bruce violently snarl as a red haired vampire dug his teeth deep into his neck, and the sound of numerous sharp cracks followed.

I lost all rational sense as I used my speed to knock that vampire flat against the wall, which crumbled and fell on top of him. Dad and Seth were already there, slashing and ripping the vampires.

I heard Luke's excruciating howl as Kelly's voice faded, her body convulsing whilst Bruce lay still; already too far gone. I ran to her, but before I could reach her I was violently hit with a strong, ice-cold body. My head smacked against the floor loudly, followed by a loud growl and the sound of metal being ripped. I ignored the throbbing pain in my head and ran to Kelly, immediately putting my lips on the deep gash in her shoulder. It tasted all wrong, like acid…

I tried to suck the venom out, but I could taste blood – _too _much blood. I let go as I realized that I was too late, the venom had already spread. I dropped her body as I felt the blood still, and her heart stop. It pumped once more, and never again.

Kelly was gone… she didn't have enough blood left to complete the transformation… whoever tried to save her had been just a second too late. _I_ had been a second too late. As I crawled away, I caught sight of the dead werewolf in front of me, his lifeless blue eyes open, looking in the direction of his soul mate. The soul mate that I had _failed_ to save.

I felt another violent shove as Luke reached his mother's side, and I felt a deep, throbbing pain as my head hit the wall once again. I welcomed the darkness that overtook me.


	12. It's a Full House

KIERAN POV

_No._This could not be happening.

I sat next to Ivory's bed, listening to her quick breaths and fluttery heartbeat. She hadn't moved or made any sound in the last sixteen hours. She just slept and slept and _slept_.

My mind was crowded with thoughts of how my life would have been without Ivory, had she been killed by those newborn vampires.

At the same time, my heart ached for my best friend.

Luke was in the opposite room, and I could hear his laboured breath perfectly, and hear his heartbeat pump blood violently. I thought about Bruce, his dead werewolf father, and Kelly – his beautiful deceased mother. I don't know what I could say to him, or what I could do to make it better.

As I was helping my sister phase for the first time, and then Trisha and Christie's phase too, it didn't even occur to me that Ivory would be in danger. That was until I felt her shock, her panic shooting right through me. I started to run uncontrollably, so fast that only my grandfather Edward would have been able to pick up. We had been in Olympia, and I got to La Push in five excruciating minutes. Seth already had Ivory in his arms, whilst my dad carried Luke.

I wanted to follow Ivory, but Seth assured me she as okay and that someone needed to cover up the damage done to the house immediately. He told me I had to set it on fire, and burn the vampires before they started reattaching themselves. The pack arrived two minutes later, and as soon as I finished burning the last vampire I ran to my house, only to find Luke in his wolf form, destroying my whole back garden and then running to freedom.

I had wanted to see Ivory desperately, but I knew my best friend needed me. I was the only wolf allowed to follow him, and I felt every ounce of pain and desolation as Luke came to the realization that his parents would never return, that he had been too late. I argued every stupid or guilty thought that crossed his mind as best as I could, and when he calmed down physically, I ran with him all the way back to my house.

He didn't eat, he didn't talk and he didn't phase. He just sat there. Ivory slept, Sarah cried; she had seen the outcome just as she told Ivory she needed to go to Luke, to save _him._She had known it was too late for Bruce and Kelly. I had replayed the story in my head as I sat down next to my broken best friend.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Kelly had been downstairs cooking, whilst Luke took a shower upstairs. His first phase had been the day before, and he had only just managed to calm down._

_He smelled the vampires just as he closed the door to the shower, and ran downstairs to find a vampire leaned over his mum. He threw that vampire away and phased in the same instant, and another charged at him from behind. It went from one to five in one solid second, and then Bruce was charging into the house, biting and ripping through everything he could reach. They fought valiantly, with Kelly screaming agonizing shrieks of pain behind them… I saw Ivory enter not even thirty seconds later. She saw the vampire that had sprung up from nowhere to bite Bruce, and she used all her strength to knock the vampire against the wall, and then there was silence as Kelly stopped screaming._

_I felt panic as I saw the vampire head towards her with brutal strength, and she fell to the floor with a loud crack; her head hitting the floor with a loud, horrifying noise._

_It didn't seem to stop her, and I saw her eyes focus on Kelly's convulsing body, whilst Seth sadistically ripped the vampire that had attacked Ivory to shreds. My dad and Luke finished the last two before I even realized - all my attention had been focused on Ivory. She had her lips pressed to the injury on Kelly's shoulder, sucking as much venom as she could. I saw her hands drop Kelly slowly, her face shocked and hurt. She realized it was too late, and I felt her pain all over again when she realized that Kelly's heart had stopped beating, and her fear as she looked at Bruce..._

_I heard a melancholic howl, and Luke ran towards his mother, knocking Ivory aside with such brute strength that her head hit the wall again, and her eyes closed._

By the time my thoughts returned to reality I realized I was crying silent tears, and my mum was sitting beside me, stroking my hair softly. I noticed Luke had finally passed out from all the exhaustion too.

"Do we even want to know?" William asked from behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't have words in me, so I just shook my head. I laid my head on mum's shoulder, and she stroked my hair until I'd calmed down.

I had been awake for 40 hours, but I wouldn't sleep until I was certain that Ivory would wake up. I waited and waited - just listening to her even, rhythmic breaths.

Carlisle had been over to see her, but since he didn't want to disturb all the newly phased wolves, he left in a haze. He promised me she was fine, and that she would wake up very soon.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up I heard _her_voice saying my name.

"Kieran?" her voice was weak, pained. She had tears in her eyes, and I held her hand. I breathed a sight of relief, and then saw the inquisitive look on her face, as if asking if it had all been a dream.

"Bruce and Kelly didn't make it, but Luke is okay." I held her hand tighter when I saw her face contort with pain, and then she started crying.

Before I could act, Patricia charged into the room and pulled Ivory into her. She held Ivory for the longest time, whilst Seth stood behind them, devastated. He and Bruce had been friends since they were six years old.

I didn't want to intrude, and since I knew Ivory was fine I walked into my room. Luke was sleeping there, but I grabbed my duvet and laid down the floor, sleep overtaking me as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>SARAH POV<p>

"Where are the other twenty-five newborns _and_ the half-hybrids?" I screamed at my dad, who seemed to not know what to tell me.

"I don't know, I wouldn't be here if I did."

"They're coming dad, I saw it! They're coming! All the wolves and the families need to be ready!" I told him, my voice high and stern. Not that anyone seemed to care!

"Sarah, there are half a dozen completely untrained wolves running wild! We cannot go into war! You have to give me more than that." he screamed back, and I sighed. I didn't know what else to do, or what to say.

I didn't have any more visions. My head was too full and my body was too tense. Before I even realized it I had phased into a stupid wolf again, right in the middle of the living room.

I had gone straight to William's pack, so I heard Daniel Aya and Kayne Kalisz in my head, both angry.

"_Sarah!"_Kayne said in relief "_How's Luke?"_

I didn't say anything back, I just thought about how he had been devastated and angry. He got the point. We had all phased this past week, and I had to admit we were crap fighters. If a war broke out, there would be no point is us being there… we would be too much of a liability.

"_Who's behind it all?"_Kayne asked, and Dan seemed interested.

"_I don't know… My head is too tired, and Kieran's too. I swear I'm trying to_see, _but I'm getting nothing!"_I tried to summon the visions, but all I got were visions of crazed newborns reaching the La Push borders… Dan and Kayne weren't disappointed, which made me feel slightly better.

"_I know I'm no expert, but I think everyone should get away from La Push."_Dan said, and I waited for him to explain his point. "_Look, as far as I can see they are heading towards the wolf families, whoever_they_are. I don't want my family involved, and I don't think I'm ready to fight. I can't even control my phasing yet; I'm jumping out of my clothes every time something goes wrong! If they're after the Black's – then for your own safety you should head towards your vampire family, and the rest of the wolves should scatter before they get our individual scents so that we can plan what to do next..."_

I had never spoken to the kid, but I can't say I was against this idea. He also seemed pretty selfless, like he was _worried_ about putting anyone else in danger… That was not the Daniel Aya I heard people talk about. I heard him mentally snort at that, and I mentally apologized. Kayne was thinking about his three little siblings - and his parents, - who were too old to phase. No way could they survive if the newborns attacked them like they had done to Luke's.

"_You're right."_I said. "_Meet at my house in ten minutes… we'll talk it out."_

My dad and mum were surprised at first, but even they saw the truth in Dan's words. The rest of the wolves mostly agreed. Sam and Emily would be heading to New York, where their son Tyler was currently living. They would send him to La Push, so that the Volturi couldn't track him and find him on his own. They would take Lorelei, but would leave Leila behind for training. They hated the idea of leaving their youngest daughter behind, but understood the reasons.

Jared and Kim would be going to see their oldest daughter Megan and take Tayan with them, whilst Hayden stayed behind. Hayden and Keith both had quite a bit of training, so they would help out. My aunt Rachel didn't want to leave, until Paul told her it would be best for the children if they didn't have to worry about whether their mother would be in danger, and she agreed to go visit my aunt Rebecca in Hawaii. He would be accompanying her, for protection.

Ava would leave Kayne behind – he too had only just phased the day of the attack - and leave with her children and husband Spencer to Norway, where they had some family. Her brother Rafe had came back after hearing about the attack, and would be aiding us in the training. Rafe had been the youngest wolf when the Volturi had tried to initiate a war against my mother back when she was a child. The whole Call family, including Chris would have to stay with us, since apart from their youngest son they were all werewolves - both Fred and Ari phased this morning.

Claire would be flying out with her kids and her mother to New York with Sam and Emily, whilst Quil stayed behind. Brady, Dan, Collin all had to see their families go too. The Cullen family made sure that everyone would be on either on a flight, or a cruise boat - as some of the families didn't know why they had to leave, so the Cullen's arranged it so that they thought they won a cruise.

That night, La Push seemed very quiet. Seth and Patricia told us that they would fly out to Brazil to seek the Amazonians and Patricia's brother Nahuel. They would be taking Ivory with them - and leaving Callie with Rosalie and Esme.

We also would have to stop school until this mess was sorted, which the Cullens arranged.

My head was zooming with visions of the wolf families getting to their destinations safe and soundly, but there was _nothing_useful about the war. I was beyond frustrated.

I didn't want to sleep in my room all alone, so I made my way to the guest room where Ivory was staying. She looked pale and sad, but fully healed.

"Can I come in?" I said, peeking into the room and smiling at my best friend.

"Of course, Sarah." she smiled slightly at me, and I went up to her and hugged her. We both didn't let go for a long time, seeking the comfort. "You look tired." she said.

"I am…" I told her, sitting at the end of the bed.

"I bet you haven't slept yet." she said, disappointed.

"I wouldn't bet against a psychic if I was you... but yeah, you're right." I closed my eyes, my body immediately welcoming the feeling.

"You should sleep, and then maybe you can try and find out more about what's going to happen. Come on, lay here." she patted the bed next to her, and shuffled sideways in order to give me more space.

I didn't object, and as soon as I was under the covers I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about this chapter being a little rough, but I had to get a lot of the information out there before I could move on to exciting chapters ;)<em>

_So yeah, hope you enjoyed the chapter anyways! Please review though, just so I know you're out there. :D_

_Much love x_


	13. Farewell, Dear Friends

KIERAN POV

It was just breaking dawn when I awoke.

Luke wasn't in the bed anymore, so I made my way downstairs.

Christie and Trisha were sitting on the couch, with aunt Rachel in between them. Emily, mum and Ava were all in the kitchen, a delicious smell emanating from there. I realized I was absolutely famished. I saw Patricia and Seth talking to my dad in the corner, and a guy I thought must be Daniel Aya was sitting alone in the dining table. I felt like I was missing something…

"Oh Kieran!" Patricia exclaimed as she saw me standing at the front of the stairs.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked her, and she looked at Seth before she spoke.

"Well… it seems as if the wolf families are abandoning La Push for now, and all the wolves are heading to the Cullen house, so that your grandma Bella can shield you. We're the only ones who are going to Brazil, to find Zafrina, Kachiri, Senna, and my brother." there was an apologetic tone, and I immediately realised they would be taking Ivory with them.

"Oh." I said, making a mental note to check the exact story using my gift _after_ I had breakfast. "How's Ivory?" I asked, quite worried.

"She is absolutely fine, she's upstairs with your sister. The Cullens are on their way, so you should get ready." Patricia told me with a smile.

"Is Ivory going with you?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, she is. We need to be able to get to the family quickly after we find the Amazonians and my brother…" she gave me an apologetic look, but I nodded in understanding.

"Did you happen to see Luke?" I asked, looking around for my best friend.

"Yes, he's sitting right outside. Has been for a couple of hours now…" I looked at her, and saw her blue eyes glitter.

"Thanks." I patted her shoulder, and made my way into the kitchen and took two plates with eggs and bacon. Mum said Luke hadn't eaten yet.

"Hey man." I greeted him, and he nodded in return - smirking towards the bacon. "Don't even _try_to say you're not hungry." I gave him the plate, but he didn't touch it. "Am I getting the silent treatment?" I asked after twenty seconds of absolute silence.

"No." he said, sighing loudly.

"You have to eat…"

"I'm not really hungry."

"Bullshit." he seemed shocked to hear me say that. "You know you're going to have to have to eat sometime right?"

He looked down at his plate, and started eating.

"You burned my house down." he said after a minute of silence.

"Yeah."

"Not cool." he shook his head.

"But I took your box of special stuff." I told him, and he seemed surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's in my room."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Did their bodies burn in the fire?" he asked after a long moment, his voice hard and cold, unemotional.

"I'm afraid so – we needed to make it look authentic. But dad took their wedding rings, in case you wanted them. If you don't, you can put it back in with the bodies." I said quickly, uncomfortable with the subject but making sure he knew everything.

"I'll keep them." he nodded fervently. "Did you get anything else from the house?"

"Yeah, mum told dad to get the laptops… because of the pictures and that…" I trailed off, and he nodded slowly.

He breathed a heavy sigh, "Thanks."

"Sorry about everything else…" I knew he probably would have wanted more stuff, and to be able to give his parents a proper funeral. My grandfather had arranged it so that the bodies would be stuck in procedures and that for a _long_ time, so that we could give them a proper funeral when we returned to La Push.

"I didn't want anything else." his voice broke, and he looked down.

I didn't say anything after that; I just sat quietly beside as he cried it out. I was surprised his hands didn't shake at all.

I could see through the glass doors to the inside of my house, and I saw Quil enter the room with a sad face, so I guessed Claire had already left. I realized Emily and Sam were no longer in the house either. Brady and Leila sat on the couch together, with Will sat across from them. Embry and Sage came downstairs holding hands, with Chris trailing behind them. I saw Paul hug Trisha for a long time and then quickly turning and heading out of the door without a backwards glance.

Keith, Trisha and Christie all made their way upstairs after that, with William trailing behind them. Kayne walked in twenty minutes later, heading to the dining table where that guy Dan sat. I didn't know they knew each other.

I looked over to Luke and saw him take in the scene too, no longer crying.

"It's quite sad isn't it?" he said, and I nodded.

"Ivory is leaving with her parents to Brazil." I said suddenly, and he looked at me, confused. "Yeah, they're going to ask some vampires to come help us…"

"When?" he seemed worried.

"Soon after the Cullens get here, they want to say goodbye to Callie first." Callie would be staying behind with Rosalie and Emmett, since they were going to go see _non-vegetarian_ vampires.

"But… I haven't spoken to her." I looked at him, confused. "You know…to thank her for everything. And apologizing for shoving her against the wall… Sorry about that by the way." He scrunched his nose. He knew wolves should harm their brother's imprints, but since he was a new wolf and had just lost his mum I didn't hold it against him.

"Humph." I mocked him, and he smiled. "Should we go upstairs then?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded, and we made our way to Sarah's room. Even though the walls were sort of smell proof, I could feel Ivory in there.

"I can't believe you're taking my clothes." I heard Sarah say after I knocked.

"Well, you don't fit in them anymore, and you're going to be with Alice. I doubt you'll need these." Ivory was shoving things into her suitcase.

"Look who's out of bed." Sarah said towards me, and then she noticed Luke was behind me and her face fell.

Luke didn't say anything, he just smiled. Ivory was suddenly very quiet, not looking in our direction.

"I'm sorry Luke." Sarah said, and he smiled at her,

"It's okay Sarah. Thanks for sending help, I would've died if you hadn't." he said after some deliberating. "And thanks for everything, Ivory. You saved me too."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more." she said without turning her head.

"You did the best you could, and I'm _really_grateful."

Sarah looked at me in surprise, and then stood up and headed towards Luke and hugged him tightly, and it surprised me that she was now tall enough to reach his big frame.

"The Cullens are here," Sarah said, suddenly zooming down the staircase.

Ivory went to grab her suitcase, but I got to it first.

"Thanks." she smiled kindly at me, and I smiled back.

Bella and Rosalie were the first ones through the door. Rose was carrying Callie, who reached towards Seth and Patricia as soon as she saw them. I noticed Dan and Kayne both tremble and my dad calmly lead them out. I saw Christie grimace towards Rosalie and she then followed after them. Trisha held her mouth shut, but I could tell she was on the verge of phasing too.

"Oh Sarah." Grandma Bella said, holding her arms out to my suddenly tearful sister.

Sarah ran to Bella, and my grandmother patted her hair, whispering words of comfort. My sister's hands were shaking, but she didn't pull away or flinch. Edward stroked her head, whilst Emmett came to stand near me, Luke and Ivory. I was surprised to see Luke didn't even flinch at the proximity; he just looked at my giant uncle warily.

Ivory hugged him, and then he smiled at me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Hey Luke." Emmett smiled at Luke, who he had met on several occasions. Rosalie came near us then too, suddenly yanking Ivory into a hug. Ivory hugged her back tightly.

The room was abnormally quiet, with so many people looking uncomfortable. Leila didn't leave the room, and William stood closely behind her. Liz was texting furiously, whilst everyone else just listened to the conversation between my mum and grandpa.

"… I think this would be our best shot. We have to stay close to La Push, so I think that staying at the house we have in Olympia would be our best option." mum said and looked around with a worried expression. "I mean… Emily and Rachel refuse to leave for long, and Jared almost phased when he realized his son would be staying back. I don't know how long we'll be able to hide from the newborns. I'm sure they've got tricks up their sleeves."

"We'll sort everything out Renesmee. Until they come we make sure the wolves are trained, and that everyone has everything they need. The Denali's are already on their way to the house in Seattle, Carlisle has already spoke to Benjamin and Tia and they're willing to come. Siobhan, Maggie and Liam have also agreed to lend us a helping hand. Mary is unreachable, but Randall is in the area and has agreed to come see us… That already puts us in extreme advantage," grandma had mum in her arms as she cried silently.

"We're leaving to get the Amazonians now, we'll return as soon as we find them." Patricia said, kissing Callie's forehead reluctantly and placing her in Edward's arms. Seth looked at Ivory, who was whispering silently to Rose.

I couldn't help but be sad that she was leaving, but I knew Seth would keep her safe. He loved Ivory more than anything in the world, and he knew what was best for her.

My heart violently lurched forward as Ivory hugged Luke, whispering sorry to him once again. He smiled at her, and she looked at me.

"Bye Kier, I'll be back soon. I'd say text me but we don't get any signal in the rainforest. I'll call you if I ever get hold of a phone though." she hugged me, and I hugged her as tight as I could. I couldn't help but think that she fit _just_right in my arms…

She pulled away far too soon, but I noticed a tear in her eye. She smiled towards Sarah and then she was standing by her parents, waving goodbye at Emmett, then mum and dad. She smiled adorably at everyone in the room, and as soon as I saw her disappear with her parents I felt empty and lost.

It was in that moment that I realized just how much I would not be able to live without her.

* * *

><p><em>Right, since this chapter is not much I will upload it now, and I did seem to get a few reviews as well as some people adding it to their "Favorite's" and "Alerts" lists :) Thanks for that!<em>

_Tomorrow is my birthday and I'll be super busy, and I'll probably have a hungover Friday, so expect the next update on Saturday or so._

_Sorry about this chapter being little, I just wanted to upload something today :) hope you enjoy and please leave a little review? - as a birthday present!_

Much love x


	14. Who let the Dogs out?

KIERAN POV

The vision came to me out of nowhere.

_Two boys were standing in front of a cloaked vampire; one blonde and pale whilst the other had dark hair with contrastingly pale skin._

"_Father." one bowed his head, and the other followed._

"_Tobias, what information have you got for me?" an ice cold voice said._

"_I'm afraid I'm not sure what happened. When I got to the house where the five newborns had been headed I noticed it had been burnt down. There were two bodies though… one human and the other one was a bearer of the wolf gene. None of the five vampires returned, sir." he gulped loudly, but stood tall._

"_What house was that?" the cloaked, hidden vampire said._

"_It's Bruce Hawk's house… sir. He had a wife - who we assumed died in the fire, and a son called Luke. We have a suspicion he might be with the Cullens as we speak." the blonde boy wasn't scared, he stood proud and tall as he spoke to the mysterious vampire._

"_You fool. This means that they're on to you!" the vampire suddenly growled, his cloak dropping and his pale, chalky complexion startling me._

The shock of the realization broke my vision, and I found myself back in the real world.

"Caius…" I whispered.

* * *

><p>WILLIAM POV<p>

I had been training night and day. The vampires had been fighting with the wolves for five long hours, showing them all sorts of new techniques.

I had started calling my family the vampires (which annoyed my grandmother) because it made it easier to keep up. So many names and schedules… being Alpha was hard-work.

It had been a week since the attack on Luke's family happened. At first, things had been gloomy and unorganized. There were twenty wolves (twenty-one after Tyler Uley arrived, shocking the hell out of Leila) running wild around my grandfather Carlisle's house in Olympia.

I had decided I'd stay out of Leila's mind as much as I could. I didn't want to either distract her or be distracted. It didn't mean much though, every single second I had free I found myself either looking at her or thinking about her…. and I didn't even mind.

Edward and Bella were in charge of training Sarah, Kieran, Rafe (a former wolf from my father's pack) and Collin. Sarah and Kieran worked very well as a team; though I noticed my brother was distracted. He had imprinted barely over a week ago, and he'd already had to deal with the pain of not speaking to Ivory for a whole week. I hoped she'd call or visit soon… the kid was getting desperate.

Rosalie and Emmett were in charge of training Trisha and Christie, as well as Quil and Tyler. It would be incorrect if I said that the wolves weren't feeling awkward and sometimes uncontrollable. Kayne had phased on my uncle Emmett more than once, and so had Keith, but neither meant any harm. Quil missed Claire like crazy… he called her every hour, just to check if she was okay. I couldn't talk; if the roles were reversed I'd want to do just the same, except that Leila would probably file a restraint order. Trisha and Christie both got their phasing in control quickly and got along very well with Rosalie and the rest of the vampires - I was very proud of my little cousins.

Keith, Hayden and I trained with Carlisle and Esme, since Esme also had to clean and cook and Carlisle had to plan and visit the red eyed vampires staying in Seattle ready to come at a second's notice. Maggie, Liam, Siobhan and Randall were already waiting at the house, fully ready to aid us against the upcoming fight with the newborns. Ben and Tia would be coming too, but they had a long way to travel from India. Patricia and Seth hadn't contacted us yet, a fact which deeply worried us, since Ivory could have ran to us. Edward said that they were probably so deep into the forest that Ivory didn't want to risk losing track of her parents.

Kayne, Dan and Leah all got taught by Tanya and Carmen, whilst my mum and Liz trained their powers with Kate and Eleazar, who helped them project. Mum was great, but Elisabeth was having some trouble.

Sarah still had many visions, and after Kieran saw that it was indeed the Volturi who were behind this they started working together in order to try and get more information. We knew that the newborns and their half-vampire leaders were still in La Push, aware that we knew about them. They assumed it had been Alice that had foreseen the attacks… they didn't know about the twins and their powers.

Jasper taught Fred, Sage and Arianna and they become fast friends. Embry also trained with them, but he still remembered a lot from last time. Alice played around with Chris – the only human. Neither Sage nor Embry had any family left, so he'd stay with Alice and Callie. Alice took Chris shopping and made him her own personal assistant - the kid loved it and Alice was glad to have so many new people to shop for.

I had finally sat down on the couch after a long day of either training or helping the others, and the house was unusually quiet. I took advantage of this and sprawled on the couch, and put on a football game.

"Will?" a familiar voice asked, and I saw Elisabeth standing behind the couch, worried.

"Hey Liz." I said, lying back down and returning my attention back to the T.V.

"Ugh, things are crazy…" she complained, dropping into the armchair across from me.

"I know. I can't even remember the last time I was actually alone." I said, and she wrinkled her nose.

"Me neither. I need some peace, man."

"Have you noticed how there's no one here right now?" I said, and she smiled. "Well, until _you_got here, that is." I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly.

"I'll be quiet." she said, smiling apologetically.

Yeah... that lasted eleven seconds.

"We're not watching this." she complained, and raised her hand for the controller.

"I got here first!" I almost growled, hiding the controller behind my back.

"But you're watching crap!" she snarled.

"Ooh and I suppose your chick flicks would be better?" she snorted.

"What do you think?" she spoke to me like I was a retard, and then launched herself at me.

We ended up wrestling each other for the remote, with me having to use my power to stop her. Unless I really meant it, the results lasted for like two seconds, and Liz was really good at challenging my power - she barely flinched.

"Mum!" she ended up screaming hysterically.

"I was here first!" I shouted too, and threw a cushion in her face. Arianna, Trish and Sarah walked downstairs at that moment, and saw Liz charge at me again.

"Mum!" I shouted this time, and threw her on the floor, and she fought back by hitting me in a place where it really, _really_ hurt. "Oww!" I groaned, and she took the remote.

She was so wrong if she thought that was the end.

"Give me the remote!" I shouted, angry.

She threw it at my head angrily, and then realized I used my power and tried to get it back.

I heard Trish and Arianna laugh, and Sarah huffed in annoyance. She then made her way to the actual TV buttons and changed the channel, and then sat in Liz's seat. The cheek of it!

Liz and I froze to stare at her whilst she ignored us. Trisha and Arianna laughed loudly, and then I used the remote to change the channel again.

"Put it back!" she whined, almost begging.

"Shut up smarty pants." Liz said, and I nodded.

"Ugh mum!" Sarah screamed.

Mum used her super speed to reach us, and then unplugged the TV.

"Everyone upstairs." she said, and I turned around to see Trisha and Arianna make their way up "Not you two!" she said, exasperated. They froze halfway through the staircase, unsure of what to do. Mum shook her head, and left with the remote, mumbling something like 'not worth it...'

"Well done." Liz crossed her arms and huffed. Trisha and Arianna laughed again, and I just closed my eyes and pushed Liz off _my _couch.

* * *

><p>LEILA POV<p>

Being so close to William made my life a lot easier. I didn't feel as edgy and tense anymore, and my mood improved dramatically.

I woke up in the room next to his, where I was sleeping with Elisabeth and Leah. We took turns sharing the double bed whilst the other slept on the floor mattress.

Leah Clearwater was easy to hang around with; she was calm and cool about everything. Elisabeth was awesome, but the way she took two hours to get ready was pretty ridiculous.

I was more _me_now than I had been in a long time. I laughed and joked a lot more, even though I barely spoke to William.

Everyday he'd save me a seat next to him at breakfast and made conversation. I gave up trying to ignore him after the first day, he always got through to me. He was always very busy these days; either helping the vampires communicate with the wolves or training with Carlisle or Liz.

It was funny to see how close he was with his brother and sisters. He and Kieran didn't speak much, but they were always around each other even though I didn't think they even realized it. Sarah and William had a love/hate thing, but it leaned more towards love. He protected her and loved her regardless of what she did. On the other hand, his relationship with Liz was… aggressive. He made fun of her constantly and she answered him back - and when one of them ran out of witty responses they would start fighting or throwing stuff at each other. They didn't mind though, you could tell they secretly loved it.

"Lee?" Tyler said, appearing by my shoulder. I didn't say anything in response, I just smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good, tired though…" I told him and he nodded his head.

"Mum called again, she wanted to speak to you but I didn't know where you were." he said, placing his hands in his pockets.

"It's okay, she knows I'm fine." I told him, shrugging.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, looking at me curiously.

"Yes, I'm fine." I repeated, and he dropped it.

"I missed a lot didn't I?" he asked, regretfully.

"You did, but don't worry – I'm sure you can catch up. As long as you don't leg it again that is…" I added, smiling at the familiar stranger.

* * *

><p>KIERAN POV<p>

I didn't know what else I could do about Luke.

I had talked it out with him; I'd sat beside him whilst he cried… I even made sure he was always busy. But no matter what I did, I couldn't fix my best friend. He sat in our room for long periods of time, and when he actually did get out he would just go train or get something to eat. He was polite and friendly, but it was like he wasn't even there anymore.

Mind you, I couldn't even fix me.

A week without Ivory… without knowing where she was and whether she was safe was absolute torture. She didn't call, she didn't text and she didn't teleport for a whole week. I was getting desperate.

I was sitting in my bed, having just woken up from my three hour sleep when Ivory ran right into my room, looking dizzy and disoriented.

All of a sudden, it was like someone had taken the whole weight off my shoulders.

I watched as she looked at me and smiled, as if relieved to see me. Her face was serene and calm, like she too, had just found home.

"Kieran." she said, sighing. "God I've never been to this house before… how the hell did people expect me to find it?" she rolled her eyes, and then beamed again. I didn't think of saying anything, I was perfectly content just watching her. "Are you okay?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm much better now." I smiled at her, and she blushed. "Anyways, how did you get here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We finally found them, took us bloody ages. My uncle as the worst of all… does he have to be so far into the bloody forest?" she whined, huffing about. I thought it was adorable.

"Where are they?" I asked, suddenly realizing she was on her own.

"In Seattle. I've been running around for…. uh, well I don't actually know - a while. Neither I nor anyone staying in Seattle had ever been here before so I had to look. As a matter of fact, I really only came in to say hi. My parents are desperate to see my sister so I have to go pick them up. See you in a bit Kier!" she smiled, and then zoomed out the door without another word.

Classic.

* * *

><p>SARAH POV<p>

**FLASHFORWARD**

"_You can't walk out now!" a tall, blonde figure said, emerging out of nowhere. The other dark figure growled in response, his uncovered fists clenching tightly._

"_Why not?" he challenged._

"_We're almost there… then we're free Matt. We're free." the silkier voice of the tall, cloaked figure said in a relieved tone._

"_We will never be free!" the shorter, yet bulkier figure snarled back and then took a deep breath. "You can leave too, you could leave with me if you wanted to." … once again, his words were a challenge._

"_The Volturi are my family; Caius's venom runs in my veins Matt! I can't turn my back on them. Not whilst they need me." the cloaked man spoke, his voice grave with conflict. He looked down at his hands, as if evaluating them._

"_You're nothing but a weapon for them, a pawn they_think _they control." the figure called Matt retorted in an angry hiss. "You know it's a suicide mission Toby. The Cullens are too strong, too ready. Our plan failed… and I can't say I'm disappointed." he responded strongly, this time calmer._

"_Don't you think I've told them that? My father won't listen! He wants me to attack this afternoon, and I don't have a say!" Toby exclaimed._

"_You're going to kill innocent newborn vampires because your father said so? You're going to harm people who we have seen to be nothing like we were told they were. I have never, ever seen them break the rules, never." Matt argued back, shaking his head. It took a long second for the figure named Toby to respond._

"_I don't know what I can do. The newborns don't listen to me. They listen to your brother, not me. Nor you."_

"_Exactly why I think we should leave. We're better than this Tobias…" Matt begged._

"_I might as well sign my own death sentence." the taller one said, shaking his head._

"_Fine. I hope you don't hate me for going." he shrugged._

"_I wont ever hate you, you're my family…" Toby said, shaking his head "and don't worry about anything for a few days, I'll cover for you."_

"_My fa… Aro will find out." the other one stopped midsentence, and then shook his head._

"_Aro trusts me. Just go."_

"_Good luck tonight, Tobias."_

"_You too, brother."_

The vision wasn't blurry or unfocused, it was clear and precise.

This meant that the vision would happen soon, and that the outcome would not change unless something drastic happen.

They would attack either tonight or tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed reading, and I hope you review because I will not update until I get a decent amount of reviews... They just - they make me feel inspired! So please, it'll only take ten seconds? :)<em>

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I read every single one of them and was so glad to hear your opinion! :D_

_Much love x_


	15. Ouch

CHRISTIE POV

I felt weird.

There really was no other way to describe this feeling.

It wasn't due to being a wolf… I was handling that just fine. It wasn't the vampires either; I didn't distrust _any_ of the vampires in this house. They were practically extended family.

It could have been anxiety because of the upcoming attack, but that just didn't seem to be it. I had felt anxiety before, and this felt different.

I had got much better control of my body these last few days, and I was definitely a better fighter. I had some reservations about ever phasing into a wolf, but somehow I didn't mind it so much. The hair was an issue, but people were just going to have to deal with it because there was no way in hell I would be cutting it.

It wasn't my turn to patrol, but somehow I felt like I should be outside. So I just sat in the grass and watched as my uncle Jacob, Leah, Keith and Hayden ran the perimeter. I was in cousin's pack, and I was glad that no one intruded on your thoughts.

It was silent and peaceful, with nothing but the violent gushes of wind rushing past the trees. Sometimes I could hear a car ride by the roads nearby, and it amused me how my hearing was so sharp and clear.

I was lying on the soft grass with my eyes closed, hearing the werewolves rush past me every minute or so, when I heard something. I opened my eyes to search for the commotion, but there was nothing. I didn't dare close my eyes again, and when I turned my head to the left - I saw _him_.

Blonde, pale and beautiful, with the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. I was lost in their deepness, lost in the light that shone off his eyes. It was like nothing in the world mattered anymore, like everything had suddenly disappeared and left me floating. It was only _him ,_this marvelous creature that stood in front of me that mattered… he was the only thing that kept me from floating away to the unknown.

I should have fled, or called out for help… but I couldn't. It was too surreal. And then, he _vanished._

I saw William run towards me fast, and I phased.

"_Christie! Shit, I thought you'd be dead! Why didn't you phase! Where did he go?" _the pack's mind was a jumble, everyone's thoughts were awkward and incoherent. William, Hayden and Keith were all already surrounding the perimeter, and both Dan and Kayne had just phased and were currently tying their clothes to their ankles. I saw Edward, Bella and Carlisle rush past me using their super speed.

Everything was happening fast, _too_damn fast.

Suddenly, I was hostile. There wasn't a nerve on my body that wasn't concentrated on the putrid, sweet smell of vampires.

I barely registered the fact that Keith and William had already got one, and were tearing him apart. Suddenly they were all over the place.

I ran head straight into a vampire, sinking my teeth into him. Somehow, this didn't seem cruel… it felt right. I didn't usually hate vampires, but I couldn't bring myself to feel bad for these murderous, mundane creatures.

I thought of nothing else but the putrid smell of vampires, and I heard my heartbeat loud and clear over the noise. I could hear the screeching noise of metal being ripped, and smell the dark purple smoke emanating from the pile of burning body parts clearly.

I heard my sister in my head, she too was overcome with the exact same feelings. As I looked around, I realized that the newborns had nothing on us… they were disappearing before they even had a chance to hurt anyone.

I saw Ivory freeze in numerous occasions, and then disappear. She was focused and distant, like she too had been made to kill these creatures.

I saw Edward and Bella fighting two vampires together, almost _dancing _as they did so. I saw William far in the distance, being dragged down by two vampires. Before I even had time to think, I was running as fast as I could in pursuit of my oldest cousin and Alpha.

I threw one off of him, and the other one jumped at me, breaking my left arm. Kieran was already there by the time I realized what happened. Once I looked down, I gasped at the distorted body at my feet.

* * *

><p>WILLIAM POV<p>

Vampires were heading at me from all directions, and I couldn't use my power to stop them whilst in wolf form. I had been practicing it with Elisabeth, but it had rarely ever worked.

I fought one, two, three vampires. My father and Embry helped me, and then both turned to help the others. It was impossible to keep track of anything or anyone with so many people viciously killing and thinking in my head… but I tried to listen to any signs of distress. I was the Alpha, that was my job.

I got attacked by another one, and this time I didn't have anyone's help. He was weak compared to the practice fight I had done with my uncle Emmett millions of times. This vampire was stronger and more sadistic, but at the same time he was disorganized and futile. He tried to jump on top of me, but I avoided him with ease, biting his arm off. He evaded my attack, but seemed so lost in bloodlust that he attacked me again, and in one simple move I ripped off his head and threw it in the bright purple flame on my right.

Before I even had time to breathe there were two more, and these were just as untalented. They were very strong, and I knew I couldn't let them get near me. I evaded their attacks and waited for the right opportunity, or for some distraction. Another joined them and the three of them were aiming at me, jumping and snarling every time they thought they'd got me. I tried running, but I couldn't. I realized I was surrounded and quite far away from the main fighting area, and I panicked. The dark-skinned vampire caught my right leg and yanked, and I felt a deep, excruciating pain at the end of my spine, and my body collapse heavily on to the ground. Another vampire jumped on my right side, crushing me to the hard floor like I was nothing.

The pain after that was bad, very bad. I felt someone pull the heavy weight off me, and everything turned into a silent, bloody haze after that. I could feel my body try and click into place, but failing. _Too_much had been broken and shattered, there wasn't enough heartbeats left in me for my wolf genes to heal me. I didn't give up, I tried staying strong. Even though I couldn't hear or see through the pain, I felt something...a deep desolated howl echoed through me, reminding me that this could not be the end. It was like a fluttery sort of pain – a pain that could heal.

_Leila_.

It was always about _Leila_.

I begged my heart to beat, I begged for my body to stay in the darkness and not get sucked into the lifeless abyss pulling and pushing me down.

I don't know how much time passed, but suddenly I felt my heart pick up the pace and then I was burning. The burning was too much, too hot. It was like someone was ironing my insides again and again and again. I was desperate to have it end, and suddenly I _wanted_ to be pulled down and sucked into that vortex of nothing, but I waited too long. I tried screaming and convulsing, but nothing worked. I tried to beg for someone to end the pain, but nobody did anything. Why didn't they stop it? I felt my hands scratch something solid time and time again, but all my body registered was the pain - the screeching hot pain.

And then all of a sudden I could hear, and I heard sobs through the pain. I thought I recognized the voice…

And I felt hands on me, and I heard breaths. The pain had subsided. I wasn't a vampire… but the venom in me had healed me. It had worked fast – way faster than it ever did.

I didn't open my eyes, but I stopped screaming. I just stayed in the dark… suddenly exhausted and worn-out - I let myself go.

* * *

><p>LEILA POV<p>

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. I couldn't _feel._

I saw him lying on the wet grass, his body destroyed. It was healing slowly… _far, far_too slowly…

William.

I didn't think as I moved towards him, I didn't move any single muscle. My body forgot how to breathe, how to speak. I couldn't even cry.

My hands moved by their own accord, suddenly on him. It burned when my skin touched his... fizzled.

It suddenly dawned on me that he might die. He might die, and take me with him; I would never get my happy ending.

Agonizing. It was the only word I could think of…

We would never kiss, we would never be together… all the memories and happiness we could have shared would cease to mean anything; They would forever be nothing but broken hopes and dreams, forever unfulfilled. There would be nothing for me in this life; there would be nothing for me once William ceased to exist. The rational part of me was already hurting, shattering in a pain so deep and anguished that I dared not to focus on it. The smaller part of me however, hoped that he was strong enough to heal. He _had_to come back to me, he had to.

If he left this earth… my soul would follow him, and my body would follow my soul. I would not stay here and live a long life without him; it would be far too little.

He screamed, and it hurt me so much that I cried heart-wrenching sobs. He was in pain, he was burning. "Someone do something! Now! Now! _Now_!" I screamed, suddenly ravenous.

I saw people touch him: I didn't want them to touch him! I wanted them to stop his pain. I would do anything to stop his pain.

"He's burning." a soft, melancholic voice said. I knew the voice, I trusted the voice – but my mind refused to think of anything else but the flail screaming half-dead corpse in front of me.

He screamed until he ran out of breath – his eyes opening slightly but never focusing, always strained.

I could feel his pain, deep inside me. It was a fluttery pain, but a pain that was so, so excruciatingly bad that even I had wanted to scream out in protest. But my body refused to do as my mind said, and my mind refused to do anything but _think_of William and his pain. The phrase "centre of my world" suddenly made so much goddamn sense.

The only thing that brought me out of my reverie was the half-vampire on her knees beside me, and even then the pain was so hard to handle that I had trouble listening.

"He will be fine Leila, I swear on my life. I've seen it, he will awake. You can trust me – my brother will return safe and soundly. He will heal and then he will sleep and tomorrow, at twelve twenty-six he will open his eyes and you will be there. He will smile, and say hi. It will all be okay, I promise." a meaningless voice spoke in the distance.

He would be fine, he would survive. My heart sped up as his did too, and I cried.

I could finally put the name to the voice. Sarah, Sarah Black. A future seer and sister of the man who was my universe, had just told me that she had seen him awake and happy, _tomorrow._

"Is he burning?" Renesmee asked, her gaze fixed upon William.

"Yes." I answered. How could she know?

"The venom in his veins is healing him, and it's working with his wolf side in order to restore his body's functional areas. His heart wasn't damaged, he will be fine." Carlisle's soft, strained voice said, placing his hands on William's healing skin.

"But he's in pain. Horrible pain." I whispered - my voice weak and my eyes drooping.

"Venom does that. I know it's horrible, but it'll be for the best." Edward, his teenage grandfather, told me.

Suddenly, the pain evaporated as I felt my energy being sucked out of me, and I crumbled to the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock.<em>

_I would really love it if you reviewed, as I'm currently doing my best to write all these chapters just for you even though i have like **zero**inspiration right now._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter & pleaseeee review? :D_

_Much love x_


	16. Bloody Hell, Not Again!

IVORY POV

Tension.

Everyone was silent and still, their faces masking any emotion.

Luke sat in the corner, watching everyone. Kayne and Dan were sat on opposite ends of the smaller couch - each breathing even, rhythmic breaths. Tanya and Emerson stood by the door, comfortably still. Lola Denali watched me with an angry stare, and I turned my head away from her. What was her problem?

Emmett and Rosalie were both sitting on the armchairs, cradling a sleeping Callie. Jasper stood with Kate and Garrett by the fireplace, and Alice sat outside, sparkling in the sunlight. She must have been having a headache.

Bella and Edward were upstairs, standing by their grandson's bed where he slept.

I fidgeted. I didn't feel comfortable, and I was edgy and tense.

I sat down in between Kayne and Dan, who were both waiting for their families to arrive. Sarah told the families it would be okay for them to return for now, as there would be no immediate threat. Hayden, Paul, Keith, Tyler and Quil all went to pick them up. Embry and Sage had already left with the rest of their family - Fred, Ari and Chris.

William would be okay, but the suspense of having to wait for him to open his eyes was killing me. William was family, and I couldn't stand the thought of him ever not existing… just imagining the pain it would inflict on my family, the pack and Leila was devastating.

I wanted nothing more than to go upstairs, but it was crowded enough.

"Ivory, stop worrying – Sarah said it will be fine." Jasper said, keeping his distance from everyone. Kayne and Dan were young wolves; he didn't want to put them into anymore distress.

I didn't answer, and instead I just looked at the staircase and waited for something. I didn't know what it was, until I saw Kieran walk down with a tired expression.

He walked down slowly, as if every step took an enormous amount of energy out of him. His gaze was fixed on the ground, and his hands were in his pockets. He had already bathed and changed, and he smelled sweeter than ever. I couldn't help but notice that he was incredibly well dressed - he had a white shirt on which highlighted all his muscles, and khaki pants.

"Are you going to hunt?" Jasper asked, and Kieran looked up at him and nodded. "You should, you're getting circles under your eyes."

"That's probably from the lack of sleep Jas." he told him, smiling reluctantly. "Is anyone else coming?" Kieran asked.

"I will." I said instinctively, and I heard Emmett snort.

"Guess this means I'm coming too." he said and I shook my head disapprovingly and blushed, and then ran out ahead of both of them.

I wasn't that thirsty, and I honestly don't know what made me say I'd come.

I ended up not wanting to hunt at the back of the house since I could smell werewolf blood, so instead I decided to go for a run. I didn't use my power, I just ran.

I felt the wind blow past me, and I could tell that I was too fast for a human to notice me. I could hear the cars riding by; I could hear hikers talking and the noises little bugs made. I could smell wildflowers, roses and all sorts of other flowery scents. I didn't stop for two minutes, until I finally found a quiet, serene place in the middle of the woods and sat down.

How had things suddenly got so complicated? Why couldn't the Volturi just leave us alone?

* * *

><p>KIERAN POV<p>

Why was she just sitting there?

I stood by the trees, far enough away so that she wouldn't be able to detect me or my smell, and I just watched.

At first, I had followed because I thought she'd want to hunt together, but then she had just sat down and carefully placed her head on top of her knees.

I didn't want to disturb her, but I didn't want her alone in the woods when there were still people out there who would be looking to harm her.

All these feelings and emotions that I had towards Ivory were strange. I had never felt this about anyone before, nor would I ever. She was my imprint, forever meant to be mine. I didn't like the way that she _had_to choose me, or that I _had_to choose her, but it didn't bother me at all. Deep within me, I knew I'd end up madly in love with Ivory Clearwater - imprint or no imprint.

I watched as her blonde hair was gently swept by the wind, and how her hands stroked her calves in a comforting way. I didn't know whether the feel of loneliness and tension that was buried deep inside me was just a product of my imagination or whether I could really feel what she was feeling.

She lifted her head and stared up at the air, and I took in her beautiful face closely for the first time since I imprinted.

Her sparklingly blue eyes were framed by light brown eyelashes that carefully stroked her cheeks. Her lips were also perfect, and I didn't just say this because I was biased. They totally matched; plump and small, and were rosy pink.

Her skin had a pale tan and she had straight teeth and a glorious smile. She was tiny, and she was _very_short – probably around 5ft2.

I didn't watch her for long; I didn't want her to think I was a stalker. Although, I could've stayed here for a long time, just looking at her.

I phased back, and put on my shorts and t-shirt and made my way towards her. She noticed me straight away, and I smiled.

"Done much hunting?" I asked, and she grimaced.

"None. Nothing smells good." she shrugged and looked away, blushing. I wish I could know what she was thinking…

"Same." I said, sitting down beside her. "How was Brazil?"

"Boring, all we did was track the Amazonians and then my uncle… It seems useless, they didn't even get here in time for the fight." she admitted, running her hands through her hair.

"I don't think this is the end…" I told her in a whisper, and immediately her head turned to me, distressed. "I saw the Volturi talking… _this_was just a distraction, a way for them to see what powers we really had and how strong we were. I haven't told anyone, and even Sarah probably hasn't seen much. She's tired and tense, and it's hard for her to see the future. So yeah, I don't know how to break it to everyone, but this was only the beginning. The worst is still to come." I finally admitted, and it felt nice to get it off my chest.

Ivory didn't move or say a thing; she just stared at me, shocked. A short minute passed before she said anything, and then she spoke.

"What did you see? What do you know?"

I gulped, and then told her about how they had created their own half-vampires, how their excuse to their witnesses would be that they were scared that so many people knew the secret because of the Cullens and that the werewolves were a danger and a liability when it came to keeping the secret. I told her how they spoke about us, thinking that the Cullens were becoming more important than them, and how we were usurping their power and pushing too many boundaries. She listened attentively, hanging on my every word.

"When do you think this will all happen?" she said after a long second of silence.

"They haven't agreed on anything, but they know Alice will get a vision sooner or later, since they don't know about Sarah, so I think it will be soon. Sarah won't be able to see for a while… too much can change until then." I answered, shaking my hair out of my eyes.

"You still have to finish school this year…?" she said, making the statement a question.

"I know. If it was just a couple of us we'd get away with it… but there's a lot of us skipping school right now." I said, shrugging.

"The benefits of being home schooled… I get time off whenever I want." she giggled peacefully, and then sighed. "You need to tell everyone this. You should do it today, before more people leave. Let them make their own choices." she said, nodding her head at me.

"Can you tell them?" I asked after a minute. I didn't think I could handle breaking the news.

"No!" she answered instantly, scared. Then she laughed "… but I'll be there when you tell them. Talk to Sarah and your parents before anyone else, just in case." she suggested, and I grimaced.

"Sarah would kill me if I didn't tell her. She was asleep when we left, so she should be up now." Sarah didn't sleep for long.

"That is true. C'mon let's head home." she said, jumping up in one fluid, graceful move. I followed after her.

I dreaded the truth, but somehow talking to Ivory about it had helped, and knowing that she'd help me through everything made me feel a thousand times lighter.

* * *

><p>IVORY POV<p>

I walked side by side with Kieran through the forest, and we chatted aimlessly on our way home. It felt nice to be beside him… it just felt right.

It was easier than I expected to actually talk to him, which made me feel a lot better.

As we walked into the house, I saw Edward grimace towards Kieran. Bella looked at Kieran enquiringly, which made everyone else in the room look at us too.

"How's William?" Kieran asked Bella, who answered him with a worried tone.

"He's still asleep… but Sarah did say he would not wake up till half past twelve...so we have half an hour." she told us, and I glanced at the clock.

The tension returned to the room, and I sat on the couch beside Kieran and Jasper, simply waiting for news about William. I couldn't help but wish that the seconds would pass by quicker.

* * *

><p><em>If your reviews aren't signed I can't reply – but just this time, I'll post the answer on here because people could be wondering the same things so this will help with the confusion.<em>

_Will didn't use his power with the newborns because it wasn't TOO necessary and also, he was a wolf at the time the previous fight happened and therefore couldn't speak so he couldn't order them to do anything (his power will get stronger.) Also, he's young and hasn't had much training and so his power lasts only for a very short while still, but it will improve soon._

_Also, the Volturi finally think they are strong enough to beat the Cullens because they will have a few surprises of their own :) & the reason they want to destroy the Cullens is because they think they are sort of usurping their power and becoming too much of a threat for them. They tell their witnesses and guard that the reason is because they are not doing very well at keeping 'the secret,' since a lot of people know about vampires now due to the werewolves – including their human imprints - but that's a lie._

_Patricia Clearwater - I didn't realize I didn't explain her story very well so yeah… sorry about that. (There might be a short story about her soon, so look out!) She ran away from home at eleven (well she was technically around 4 years old, but you know…). Nahuel's father didn't get killed by the Volturi after the war, instead he was left to conduct more experiments so that the Volturi could learn more too – which is why the Volturi now have their own hybrids. Around ten years ago, they didn't have anymore reasons to keep Joham alive and they killed him and tried to kill his daughters. Patricia was the youngest sister and the only one that survived, and she ran away towards the Cullens, since Nahuel had told her about them. The Volturi never came for her – so Rosalie and Emmett sort of adopted her and then Seth imprinted on her when he first saw her, and that's where Ivory and her little sister Callie come in. She is blonde and pale, and Ivory takes after her a lot in looks._

_Hope that explains it, sorry for the confusion! Hope you review, and enjoy the chapter :)_

_Much love x_


	17. Hectic Times

**WILL POV**

"Will?"

My mother's worried voice called my name softly, bringing me out of my sleep. I opened my eyes and noticed mum leaning over me with a worried expression, and my father standing behind her.

"Oh baby," she cooed, grabbing my face and stroking my hair. My father gave me a wide smile and rolled his eyes at my mother's exaggeration. I groaned.

I sat up slowly, my mum's worried gaze locked on me. I groaned as my muscles stretched, still aching from the fight. How long had I been asleep?

As I sat up, I saw a pair of hazel eyes staring at me from the end of my bed, and a happy smirk plastered on Leila's face. She smiled at me, relieved.

"Are you okay Will? Does anything hurt?" mum asked, slightly frantic whilst she placed another pillow under my head.

"Mum!" I grunted "I'm fine," Geez, she was such a mum.

"Are you hungry?" she asked after a long second of just looking at me. I nodded; I was absolutely famished.

"I could go get you some food if you'd like…" Leila stood up, her eyes locked on mine.

"No, I'll go. I need to stand up, I feel really stiff from lying down for too long," I answered. She gave my mum a weird look, who then shook her head.

"Oh no. You're not getting out of that bed until I'm absolutely certain that your spine is fine. I'll get Carlisle and get you some food on the way. You better not move William Black," she headed towards the door, and then suddenly turned towards my father, who was just standing there. "Jake!" she exclaimed, and he followed after in a hurry.

Leila looked towards the door and then at me with a nervous smile.

I only just realized we were alone. Was I meant to say something?

There was an uncomfortable moment in which she just stood there. "You look exhausted," I said, breaking the silence.

"I haven't slept for the last 48 hours. You got me worried." I saw her blush, and I suddenly felt very hot - was I blushing too? Awkward.

I smiled, and just looked at her.

"Sorry about that," I said cheekily, and she rolled her eyes and smiled.

She sat at the end of my bed carefully, trying not to jostle anything.

I laughed, and stretched my arms in front of me and bent my knees. I removed the blanket from my legs and stood up, trying to release the tension from my muscles.

"Your mum told you not to stand up!" Leila whispered in a panic, and I smiled mischievously at her.

"Please, do I look like the kind of guy that listens to his mum?" I told her, smirking. She shook her head, rolled her eyes and then giggled.

"You better hope she doesn't catch you, or she'll probably… bite you or something," she shrugged, and we both laughed.

It was oddly pleasant to be in the same room as Leila and know that she didn't hate me, even if it was just because I had a near-death experience. A guy takes what he can get.

The room was silent for a long second, and she just looked at me. She'd looked like she had been about to say something a few times, but always stopped herself. I suddenly felt the need to speak.

"Thank you," I said, and she leaned her head to the side enquiringly "You know, for being here." I gave her my best smile, and she sighed loudly before smiling.

"Don't do it again, seriously. It was scary," she said jokingly, and I bit my lip nervously.

"I'll try," I took a step towards her, and then I heard the door open and I jumped.

"William! What did I tell you?" my mum shouted, and I immediately sat next to Leila, who laughed and elbowed me lightly.

Carlisle walked in behind mum, rolling his eyes at her over exaggerative tone. He knew I was a wolf and would heal fast, and that she was just being over protective.

"I think it's safe to say that William is fine, Renesmee." he told my mother in a kind, compassionate voice, and then looked at me with piercing gold eyes. "I would advice that you move a lot, but no phasing for now," he said sternly, and then smiled kindly at me and Leila.

Mum placed the tray of food in the dresser, and I noticed it had enough food for two; even considering Leila and I were werewolves.

Mum looked at me lovingly and sighed loudly. "I'm so glad you're okay, don't do that to me ever again!" she said, relieved, and kissed my cheek before turning to follow Carlisle out the room.

I grabbed the food, offered some to Leila and began eating. She filled me in on all I had missed, and I couldn't help but be elated that she was here with me.

* * *

><p><strong>LEILA POV<strong>

I was glad that I could talk to William without it being too awkward, and I even enjoyed the feeling of being near him, despise everything.

"I think I'm going to take Carlisle's advice and walk a bit to stretch my muscles…" he said after we finished eating (he did most of the eating, I just watched) and I stood up to follow him out of the door.

I felt his hand brush mine as we made our way downstairs and mentally groaned as Kieran smacked into William suddenly, hugging him.

"Will! It's nice to see you awake and pumping, man. Ready for another one?" Kieran gave him a wide smile and William rubbed Kieran's wild curly hair jokingly, and then placed an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm all good bro. Sorry, but you're not getting my room anytime soon," William told him in a serious tone, and they both laughed.

We followed Kieran downstairs, and everyone smiled towards Will. Bella went up to him and hugged him tightly, closely followed by Rose and Esme. It was then that I noticed Ivory whispering to Kieran, whilst he grimaced.

"…should tell them soon, Kier," she finished, and Kieran sighed but nodded his head slightly. Sarah frowned at them, and then looked at me questioningly. I shrugged. I noticed Bella was looking at Edward too, who simply turned his head and pretended to not know anything.

Weird.

William stood beside me whilst his family spoke to him and filled him in on all the details I had missed. It seemed that both Renesmee and Patricia had informed everyone to go home and rest assured that nothing would happen in the next couple of weeks at least. I felt relieved to find out that my family and my friends would be safe for another short while... this fight had been stressful enough.

I got a call from mum saying that I was allowed to stay with the Black's till they went to La Push, even though I heard dad complain behind her, but she shut him up.

The strawberry blonde vampire left with her family not long after that too, and both Carlisle and Esme Cullen left with them so that they could talk to the vampires which were still in Seattle.

"Want to come for a walk? I need to check on the pack," William asked me, extending a hand to help me up. I took it and then followed him out.

We walked in comfortable silence, listening to the sounds around us. I saw him try to say something, but then he closed his mouth and sighed, and walked faster.

What was that about?

"I'm going over there to phase," he said, and I nodded. I just sat down and enjoyed the breeze.

I somehow heard the shift when William phased, and he came over to me, trying to say something but I just shrugged and laughed. He was the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen, with a chocolate brown fur that was almost red. He had patches of creamy ivory too, but there wasn't many.

I could still smell blood from the fight with my wolf senses and I didn't like it, so I decided to not phase. In all honesty, I wasn't much looking forward to having William in my head either.

Being a wolf was something I used to enjoy, even feel proud of - it was my destiny. Even as a little girl I already guessed I was going to phase, and I didn't mind. Living forever was something I always wanted, since I'd love to have time to get to see the whole world and explore all different cultures.

But after I imprinted on my worst enemy and he rejected me, I suddenly hated it. I had tried to stop phasing, but I was still too young and too uncontrolled - it had taken Paul years to do it, and I was just as angry as he had been.

"Leila…" William's voice said suddenly, startling me. I turned around to see him standing in just his shorts, his hair messy and untidy. When had he phased back? "I didn't mean for any of this to happen… even before I imprinted on you. I changed my mind that same week, I swear I did. But you left, and I was too stubborn to go after you. You don't know how many times I thought about running to you, but my pride always got in the way… I could say a thousand different things, I could give you a million and one excuses, but I just want your forgiveness. Tell me what to say or what to do, and I will. I swear I will, Leila." he said in a cool tone, like always. It seemed like very little ever affected him. It gave me time to take in every word he said.

I was shocked into silence. My head didn't make any sense whatsoever. He waited patiently for me to reply, never taking his dark eyes off me.

"You can't do anything," I finally said after a couple of minutes. It was true, no matter how many times he told me that he changed his mind the day I left, how many times he called himself names or claimed he would do anything for me, it would change nothing.

Because he couldn't do anything, _I _was the one who had to forgive him.

All the insecurities and the rejection, everything – not seeing him for months… except when I desperately made those trips to La Push and sat outside his house for hours on end. I needed to be close to him every once in a while, and no one but Liz knew I came, even though I suspected that maybe they did. We didn't talk about it.

His head was down, his eyes staring at the ground. "Please," he whispered very, very quietly… so quietly that I doubt I would've heard it had I not been paying such close attention to him.

"I have to… I - it's me who has to forgive you. I don't know when I'll get there, but I will get there someday. I know it," I told him, smiling. "Until then, just be you. I used to like the old, idiotic Will - well, slightly. He was carefree and fun, and whether I liked to admit it or not we were sort of friends. Friends is all we can be for now, until I get over everything in my head." I admitted, blushing. I didn't know how to talk to him, or how to be brave about _us _anymore. Turning him down hurt me like hell though. It was like I was getting slapped over and over again - turning down your imprint is not something you can do lightly.

"So I should just bully you again?" he asked after a very, very long moment.

"If I were you, I wouldn't." I replied in a threatening tone, yet joking. He was about to reply when we heard a commotion, and Sarah scream from inside the house. We ran as fast as we could.

* * *

><p><strong>SARAH POV<strong>

"No, no, no! I had to have seen this! I simply had to! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I shouted at my twin brother, who was annoying the hell out of me.

"I'm telling you now," Kieran replied, his tone calm and cool. His eyes were wary though.

"But you should've told me earlier, I would've been looking!" I complained, pushing him. I was not only angry with myself, but I was angry at him.

"You hadn't slept for god-knows-how-long. You can't always know everything!" Kieran responded, his voice louder as he struggled to not lose control.

"Ugh, but they could be attacking now!" I whined, and closed my eyes as if trying to see something.

"They're not. They need a while to prepare, time to make newborns and then train them. It should be two or three months before they do anything. And they don't know we know this because there were three hybrids in that room, so that they could be protected from Alice seeing it." he told me, and I sighed loudly. "I can tell you who the hybrids are, I'll fill Alice in on who the vampires are and we can begin to search more. The wolves will need to go back to school, but a lot more patrolling will have to be done. Nothing has been decided though, I assure you my mind is stuck to Aro like glue," he added firmly, and William groaned.

"What? So this wasn't it?" William gorlwed at Kier, who shrugged in affirmation.

"I saw them talking right after the fight yesterday. They were talking about how we were strong and prepared and how they needed more newborns and other methods to get to us - specifically you, Alice and Bella, who they see as the biggest opponents. We do need to let the other covens know, because no doubt they'll be a target too. They want to kill the wolves, the Cullens and everyone that stands in between. Aro says we are too powerful in the vampire world. He sees us as threats, and so they will do everything to destroy us." Kieran said with authority, like he had planned this speech from the start. Everything he said was the purest of truths, I knew it was coming too. The Volturi's reputation had been falling ever since the incident with the Cullens, and they wanted to put an end to it.

"How… how do we tell the wolves?" my mum asked, worry and concern etched on every feature in her face. Dad held her hand, and sighed.

"Kieran, I want you to tell us everything. Everyone you know, who you've seen, what was said… And Sarah - I want you to look too, but you're going to have to take it easy. You've been forcing your power too much. Alice will take care of it too, so you're not alone. We have to tell everyone as soon as possible… they all need to decide what to do," dad said, his arms wrapped securely around mum. I was angry at myself for not seeing this, but in all honesty I had been trying to see too much.

Still, it annoyed me how there were so many limitations - not only to my power, but to my body.

"Well, we're going to have to figure this out very, very well," I added. "I've been looking out for the blond and the brunette hybrid, but I don't know who else there is apart from the Volturi's main guard members?" I asked Kieran, who grimaced.

"Isn't that Matt guy coming to help _us?"_he asked, and I nodded. From what I could see, he was planning to visit us very soon, and I hoped to God he'd have more information.

"I think it will be more prudent if we remain in Olympia, or even stay in a house in Copalis Beach instead of Seattle. It will be easier for either side to reach each other if anything happens…" Carlisle said suddenly, and both Rosalie and Jasper nodded.

We spent that whole day and the next in Olympia, making plans and discussing strategies. Carlisle convinced some vampires such as Ben, Tia, Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri and Randall to remain in Seattle. The Denali's would be staying at their own house in Seattle with Stefan and Vladimir - who were quite good friends with them. The Clearwaters stayed at the house with us too, but Leila had left earlier since Sam had shown up to pick her up, and Luke was now staying with his grandmother in Florida, a fact which neither I nor anyone was a fan of. His grandmother was a horrible woman.

Alice had taken us on numerous shopping trips, since Kieran and I were totally out of clothes after we shifted. Dad was outraged at how much she spent, but he didn't dare say anything to Alice - specially not whilst she'd been having more headaches than ever, meaning she was also extra scary.

Seth and Patricia were moving to La Push sometime in the next few weeks instead of it being at the end of August, since their house was already up and running and they didn't want to risk being way from the pack. Seth was beta, and of course, Ivory made it much easier for people to get places. They should be around for any eventuality.

Ivory and I teleported to La Push instead of riding in the car with everyone. She was getting better and better, and Carlisle guessed it was increasing in speed and capacity as she grew.

It was sad to go back home knowing that everyone was in danger. I knew that even if my family and I left now, all of the wolves would still be in danger, and I couldn't help but feel guilty. I pushed those thoughts aside as we made our way to my cousin's house as soon as we got to La Push, since we were both desperately in need of a girl's night in.

"Yo," I said as soon as I reached the front door and saw my cousin Keith standing there. He smiled, and then left the door open as he made his way into the living room.

"Mum, no." I heard Christie say with a disgusted tone as we walked in, and then she gently smiled towards us.

"You can't be a wolf and have such long hair!" Aunt Rachel complained, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"We're not cutting our hair, deal with it." Trisha backed her sister up, and my aunt sighed.

"Would you two be able to put some sense into their heads?" she asked me smiling, and then winked at Ivory in greeting. I bit my lip and cringed, and she looked up in exasperation. "You're not cutting your hair either are you?" my aunt said in disapproval and I shrugged innocently whilst Ivory giggled.

We spent the evening talking about random things, and Keith even watched the classic 'Mean Girls' with us, quoting every single line. Yeah, my cousin is a tad bit special...

Despite everything that had been going on, we managed to laugh and forget everything that night, except Christie didn't seem to be as happy as usual.

Christie was restless all evening, and sort of silent. She didn't laugh, and when she smiled it was almost forced. I saw Trish eye her suspiciously too, and even Ivory noticed something was up.

"Who wants hot chocolate?" I asked excitedly, standing up.

"Me!" Keith screamed in a girly voice instantly, beaming at me.

"I'll have one," Trish nodded.

"I'll pass, I feel stuffed from all the popcorn," Ivory smiled at me and then resumed painting Keith's toenails. "Are you sure you're not gay?" she asked Keith pleadingly, and he frowned at her.

"Unfortunately I like women. Go figure eh," he shrugged "…you missed a bit." he told her.

"I have not!" she responded, and they laughed. Keith had always been our little doll, and even though Ivory and he weren't direct family they had always acted like it. Of course, we were utterly forbidden to tell anyone we painted his toenails during girl's nights in, or he'd shave our hair off apparently.

I didn't want to risk it.

"Christie, can you help me?" I asked, and even though she looked startled for a minute she followed after.

Once we were in the kitchen, I started making conversation. Usually when you tell Christie some gossip she always responds with even juicier gossip - and today, nothing. I was shocked.

"Okay, Christina Martha Lahote - what is up with you?" I asked in a hard tone, making her jump.

"Why does everyone ask that? I'm fine… just shaken up from the whole fight thing," she answered, offended. I gave her a look that told her I didn't buy it, and she just shrugged me off. "How's Will?" she asked, changing the subject. I sighed.

"He's okay, better now that he's friends with Leila. Not long till they get together," I smiled, and her eyes saddened.

"That's good, it's time they sort it out already." she said, and then sat down at the kitchen counter. "Trisha reckons they'll be together by the end of the month..?" she asked, looking bored.

"Yeah, they will. My visions are a bit confusing right now - but there definitely isn't long left," I answered.

"Good for Will… and Lee. They need some peace," she sighed dreamily, and I frowned.

"Uh huh," I nodded in agreement, and she walked off.

What was going on in her head?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review? They make me write faster and make me happy. :)<strong>_


	18. Imprinted Business

_**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who did leave a review - they made me so happy! :D_

_Enjoy and review. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>LEILA POV<strong>

Ugh, three in the bloody morning and I still couldn't sleep!

I jumped up and went to stand by the window, where I could feel the cold air, yet I didn't actually feel cold. It was the perfect feeling.

Something inside me was stirring, and I couldn't ignore it. It wasn't a bad feeling, but I didn't think it was good either.

I stared out of the window for a couple more minutes, just enjoying the breeze. My mind drifted to Will and the pure bliss I felt when I saw his eyes open after that goddamn fight. I thought about how William was sorry for what he done to me a year ago, how he wished he could take it back. I knew he wasn't lying, it was very hard to lie to your imprint about anything – let alone when it was something important.

In all honesty, I felt more than ready to forgive him.

I smiled whenever I thought of him now, instead of the usual tears. I actually didn't mind that the only reason he probably spoke to me was because of the imprint... I just wanted him.

But it was like my body was refusing to let me go. Whenever I tried to tell him how I felt, my body instantly froze, my mind blocked. I wondered whether this was because it was afraid of the rejection and the pain which that would bring, or if it was simply because I had never done this before. It's not like I had much experience in the dating department.

It was... frustrating. I desperately wanted him, and I wanted him _now_.

I ended up even more angry and nervous than I had been to start with, so against all rational though I decided to go for a run, hoping maybe my wolf mind would help me clear my head up.

Just as I stepped downstairs my older brother stepped into the house, wet from the rain, which I noticed had, thankfully, stopped.

"Ty?" I asked stupidly. Of course it was him.

He didn't reply, but smiled and turned the lights on, and then frowned. "What you doing up Lee?" he asked, a worried tone colouring his voice.

"I can't sleep," I shrugged, and waited for his reaction. He laughed.

"Imprint troubles I bet..." he trailed off, and I shrugged again, smiling. "A midnight run will do you good, but don't go too far - there might be vampires or something." he said, using a towel to dry his hair.

"How did you know that's what I was going to do?" I asked, dazzled.

"Cause I do it," he said simply, and I rolled my eyes. "I bet you'll end up passing by the Black's house..." he added mockingly, chuckling slightly at the end.

"Whatever," I said nicely, and then turned to head out and whispered "Don't tell mum."

He nodded and smiled, and then made his way into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>WILLIAM POV<strong>

Maybe hanging out with vampires wasn't such a good idea... it always messed up all my sleep cycles.

I had just gotten into the bed, and I still couldn't sleep. I tried thinking about Leila, but this time it didn't relax me. Instead, it worried me. I didn't know what the matter was, but I was suddenly on high alert.

Before I could even start to panic, I _felt_ her outside.

I didn't even bother to go downstairs; I just jumped out of my window - landing perfectly.

I didn't even think to get changed, so I ended up just standing there in boxers.

"Will?" her soft, cute voice asked from behind me, and my heart instantly hammered against my chest. What was she doing here, this late?

"Leila. What are you doing here?" I asked, checking her for injuries. I didn't find any, and I couldn't help but take in every curve and every detail about her. She was perfect, she had been perfect all my life - yet always out of reach. Even though the night was dark and misty, my powerful eyes could see her just fine.

She looked... upset. Her eyes were wide open, staring right into mine. She took a deep breath, followed by a deep silence. I just waited.

"I... I know I said I needed time, but well... fuck that." she finally said, shaking her head and furiously raging towards me.

I couldn't even breathe or think before her lips were crashing down on mine, before her hands were against my chest. I didn't have time to feel joyful or happy, I simply felt _her_.

Her warm lips pressed down on mine gently at first and I felt her soft hands against my chest. Her eyelashes actually brushed my cheeks whilst she kissed me and the way she crushed herself right to me made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I was kissing her back fiercely too, one of my hands going around her tiny waist, holding her as close to me as I possibly could.

Nothing had felt this right in years... nothing had ever, ever felt _this_ right.

She was the one who forced her tongue into my mouth, our tongues brushing and touching. Her mouth was hot, and her hand moved up to softly curve around my neck whilst the other went against my hair, pulling me even closer to her and deepening our kiss.

I was suddenly out of control, my body taking over my brain. My hands moved on their own accord, and they went to her hair, then her face, then they crushed her into me some more, all whilst our tongues wrestled and danced in synch, and my heart soared. She removed her mouth from mine for just a quick second, breathing fast and then returning. She literally took my breath away, and she tasted so sweet. Honey - balanced with just a slight hint of mint and raspberries. I deepened our kiss and sped up, trying to get my fill of her - my body had been craving this for too damn long. I let my hands roam over her back, tracing down, then I placed my hands in her lower back and brought her even closer to me.

I didn't open my eyes; I just enjoyed the sensation of having all of her pressed hard against me. I never wanted this to end...

She was the one who pulled back, her hands releasing me. I kept my hands securely tied around her, restraining her. When I opened my eyes I found her out of breath, her eyes still closed. Her hair was wild, but a good wild. Her breath came in quick, heavy pants - and the fact that _I _had been the one to do that to her exhilarated me.

Neither of us said anything for a long time, even though her hands returned to my chest, where she gently laid her head. Her eyes never opened, and I didn't mind. Kissing her like this had been the best experience of my life by far and I would do anything to be able to repeat the experience.

Suddenly, she groaned and pulled away and I immediately let her go, afraid I hurt her.

"I have to go home before anyone notices I'm gone." she told me in a small, shy voice. Even as she said it, her hands didn't release my naked chest, and she pursed her lips. "I'll... uhh, see you soon?" she whispered; her big, honey coloured hazel eyes staring right into mine.

I didn't say anything; I didn't think I even had a voice anymore. I kissed her softly and slowly this time, silently telling her that she would indeed see me very soon. This time I actually felt like I was soaring, the fire of her touch rippled through me, making my body ache for more. Kissing her was so different from all those other kisses I shared with girls from my past - they were absolute nothing compared to this.

I took a step back, and I saw her try to hold back a smile before she turned and ran into the dark, loud woods without another word. I felt her phase, and heard the whistling wind as she ran fast furiously.

All of a sudden, it hit me. I kissed _her!_ In _my_ boxers, in _my_ garden at four o'clock in the morning!

I grinned crazily to myself, suddenly happier than I had ever, _ever _been before.

* * *

><p><strong>LEILA POV<strong>

That... was pretty fantastic.

Slightly crazy... but bloody fantastic.

I could hear my heartbeats loud and clear, hammering away in my chest. It was four in the morning, and I felt like I could fly. I didn't have anyone in my head, even though I knew that Brady and Leah were both somewhere out there, patrolling the streets of La Push.

The kiss I had shared with William had been a desperate attempt at controlling the fire in my heart, the pure need I felt for him, for _my _Alpha. It had worked like a charm, relaxing every single muscle of my body. I felt that I belonged right there with him, in his arms.

It was crazy.

It was weird to see how I suddenly felt like _me _again, that girl who kicked ass at every sport, who laughed childishly at every joke in the planet. He took away a part of me when he rejected me, and today it was suddenly given back.

I ran and ran in the direction of my house, where I saw the lights in the living room were on. I panicked. If either mum or dad were awake they would murder my ass.

I got the key from under the doormat and silently opened the front door. I relaxed as I smelled only Tyler in the living room, and when I walked in I saw him fast asleep on the couch, the TV still playing. I decided to wake him up and send him to bed.

"Ty. Tyler!" I said, shaking him. He mumbled something, and then gently opened his eyes.

"Where have you been?" he said instantly, and I rolled my eyes.

"Running," I answered.

"You reek of Will." he said, sitting up.

"Well..." I trailed off, shrugging.

"Look, I'll let it go this time - but make sure you don't leave at three in the morning to go see him again. Specially when there could be a bunch of murderous vampires standing out there ready kill you, 'kay?" he asked lightly, and I smiled at my big brother then shrugged him off rebelliously.

"Yeah, yeah... whatever." I replied nonchalantly.

"Right, I can finally go to bed then. And you too, come on," he shoved lightly against me, pushing me upstairs. I went willingly, and even hugged him good night.

For the first time in a long, long time I went to bed completely and utterly relaxed - and with an idiotic smile across my face.

* * *

><p><strong>WILL POV<strong>

"You didn't!" Kieran said in shock, shaking his head at me.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Who knows?" I taunted him, and ruffled his hair. I was getting ready for school, and surprisingly enough Kieran had woken up early too.

"But - but she hates your guts," he said in a disbelieving tone, and I smirked at him.

"Thanks bro, way to kick a guy down. But no, she doesn't. Even though I do suspect I have a lot of making up to do," I told him as I put on my t-shirt, smiling as I remembered...

Leila hadn't left my mind since last night, and Kieran had barged into my room this morning wanting an explanation for his newest vision - actually, he more like knocked my door down and demanded I tell him everything. Not that I would - I was a gentleman.

"This _is_ Lee-Lee we're talking about..." he said, smiling. He was the only one who called Leila 'Lee-Lee' and didn't get smacked for it - one day I'd ask her why. "So well done, you officially date someone who I actually like for the first time ever. Wait till mum finds out, she's going to love you forever and ever," he laughed jokingly, and then got distracted with something on his phone.

In all fairness, I was worried about what would happen when I next saw Leila, and what she would say. I didn't even know when I was next going to see her, but I knew it would probably have to be me making the next move, considering she had pretty much took all initiative last night.

"Oh my god, is it true?" Liz suddenly barged into my room, making Kieran jump.

I didn't even say anything or look at her. She was Leila's friend and I didn't know whether she wanted her to know... of course, my stupid brother would open his _stupid_ mouth.

"Yep!" he simply said, and I threw my cologne bottle at him. He caught it with ease, throwing it back at me.

"Oh dear lord - Lori is going to be pissed." Liz shook her head, and then smiled at me "You just had to get her didn't you?" she asked rhetorically and I beamed at her, but chose to remain quiet. "Ooh I am going to see Sarah. She'll tell me more! Sarah bunny!" Liz suddenly screamed, her voice disgustingly lovey-dovey.

_Women_...

* * *

><p><strong>TOBIAS POV<strong>

"How did they know? _How_?" my father shouted at me furiously.

I ignored the question, simply looking away from my father. He could try to play dumb, but I knew very well that he was aware that attack would fail and every newborn would die. I myself had told him the Cullens knew of our plans, and he still ordered them to go on ahead, the sadistic bastard.

"Don't be impertinent, you filthy child! Look at me when I talk to you!" he screamed at me. I smirked in response, and sighed loudly, already expecting the next round of insults. "You're just like your pesky little mother - always acting like she knew everything about everything - like she was worth something. I'm glad _she_ left, saves me the trouble of getting rid of her." he spat at me, and once again I ignored him.

This was what Caius did - he shouted and complained about his miserable, pitiful life. I didn't care anymore; I had grown _so_ very tired of it. The only reason I was here was to protect Julie, Leon and a few others who were too young to defend themselves. The rest could all go to hell. I didn't even care that my own mother had walked out of me - at least she had survived this whole mess.

"Where is Matteo?" my father asked, and I shrugged, feigning innocence. Matt had been gone for two days, and I wasn't about to be the one to bust him. "I haven't seen him in quite some time..." my father trailed off, hoping I gave him more information.

"I don't know where he is, nor do I particularly care." I responded in a quiet tone.

"Are you sure he wasn't harmed in the fight?" he asked me the same question he had when I first arrived. They were going to be so, so mad...

"Nope, I didn't see him so he couldn't have been there... he's hard to miss. Also, I ran once I saw their numbers."

I had walked out on all those innocent newborns, but there was nothing I could've done for them. It was either that or be killed by the Volturi. Or even worse, they would have to actually _join _the Volturi. Death had probably been better.

"I am going to speak to your uncle, I'm sure he knows more." he said, leaving the room without a glance in my direction. I didn't move or speak; I just sat alone at the table - waiting for my next order.

As I sat there I thought about right and wrong - something that was always cropping up on my mind recently. What was _right_ and what was _wrong_? I had never cared much in the past - I just did what I was told. But since I was put in charge of leading a small army to attack the Cullens, I had been… conflicted. I didn't _want_ to harm the werewolves, or the Cullens. I didn't have a clue what they had done to deserve punishment. I had seen with my very own eyes that they knew how to keep the secret - and they took every precaution imaginable in order to protect our species and the wolves.

And there was another thing... that girl. The one in the garden before the attack - the one who had stared at me with her dark golden brown eyes. There had been so much love in that look, more than I had ever seen in my whole life. Why did she look at me like that? Was it a pity look? A distraction? Was she a human, or a werewolf... or even a half hybrid?

Thousands of questions pounded on my mind, and in that instant I wanted nothing but to be near her again, to feel her stare at me the way she had done - I liked being near her. She got me thinking about what I would do after I finished my task here with Volturi. I was way past being affected by Chelsea, and I was not going to let Corin anywhere near me.

"Tobias," my uncle Aro addressed me politely, smiling a dull, ashy smile.

"Uncle." I replied, straightening up.

"We have your new orders."

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to find me a hostage - one with information. Human and fragile that we can use for blackmailing too. You have two weeks." he clearly specified, seeming annoyed. "And another thing... did you happen to see my son?"

I replied instantly, afraid he would see through me.

"No, I haven't." I responded calmly.

"Oh, if you see him tell him I wish to speak to him as soon as possible," his milky red eyes looked at me with suspicion.

"I will," I responded, leaving the room.

I found myself conflicted yet again - she was human right? But would I want to involve her in this?

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTIE POV<strong>

"This is so weird..." Trisha said in a small voice as she sat at her desk.

"What's up?" I asked, looking over her shoulder.

"We're related to so many people we know!" she exclaimed, and I frowned, wanting more. "We're related to Sam, Quil _and _Seth - not to mention Embry who we don't know if is our uncle or not. We're even related to Ava," she gasped "and mum is related to dad!" that stopped me, and I gasped.

"What?" I screamed. That just sounded gross.

"Well, actually, no - not technically..." she allowed, leaning her head left "But- dad is like Sam's great grandfather's sister's great-grandson... or something like that. And we're related to Sam because our great, great grandfather's sister married Sam's granddad." she suddenly looked confused, and then smiled to herself.

"You're confusing me." I said, shaking my head.

"_Yeah, _I'm kinda confusing myself. But seriously, the Clearwaters, the Blacks and the Uleys are _everywhere. _Not to mention the Atearas..." she gave an exasperated sigh, and then returned her attention back to the computer. She was so weird.

"Why did you even bring this up anyways?" I asked, as I folded my clean, freshly washed clothes.

"Well, I was doing our family tree for this school project, but it's just too confusing," she shook her head again, as if trying to clear it up. I looked away from her then, and returned to my own thoughts.

I couldn't help but think of him, the blond half-vampire I had seen in Olympia just before the fight. I hadn't told anyone, not even Trish or my mum. I wouldn't know how to break it to them. How was I meant to tell my family I imprinted on the enemy, and would probably do anything he asked me to? Not to mention I didn't even know who he was, just that he had not died in that attack...

Deep inside me, I could always feel him. I knew that he was the bad guy... how was it supposed to ever work? It broke my heart over and over again.

I was slowly dying. Even though everyday I told myself I'd get over it, it only got worse as time went on, and soon I wouldn't be able to take it. I was on the edge, and everyone knew. I wasn't fooling anyone.

The only thing that kept me from going mad was that I _felt _him around me, like he was watching me. I didn't have any proof this was true, but I knew for a fact he had the power to just... disappear. This should have worried me - the fact that there was a crazy half-vampire around me - probably stalking me or planning to kidnap me, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to be worried, or to make any false moves. I didn't want him to stop.

I cried at night, and these last two nights my sister had curled up in my bed with me and soothed me. I knew she knew that something was up. She had tried to pry it out of me millions of times, but I wouldn't cave, I couldn't.

I just wish I knew more about him... maybe he wasn't the bad guy, maybe he was the ally. I didn't want to ask - I knew he _was_ the bad guy.

Mum and dad were worried; they wanted to know what was wrong. My dad had already guessed I had imprinted, he had been asking me _who _I had imprinted on. Mum didn't know, but she too guessed it was something like that.

I hadn't phased since the fight either, afraid that someone would see inside my mind. Phasing would be a stupid, foolish idea if I planned on keeping this to myself.

No one could know I had imprinted on that beautiful, yet evil blonde, perfect creature.

* * *

><p><strong>KIERAN POV<strong>

"Can't you look harder?" Sarah whined, staring at me.

"I have been looking at Christie for hours, I don't _know!" _I told her once again, and she crossed her arms in disappointment.

I saw her eyes close again, and I knew she was trying to search for the cause of Christie's depression again. She had been doing it for the last two days, and forcing me to do it too. I was beyond frustrated with life - first, Ivory has to stay in Seattle and I'm forced to return to La Push without her, then Luke gets shipped off to Florida to be with his grandmother - who is the worst woman I've ever met and now... Christie is depressed. Could things get _any _worse?

Sarah growled, and then opened her eyes.

"Why is it that everytime I search for her future I get a glimpse of that blonde half-vamp... Caius's son!" she asked me in frustration. "Do you think he's going to hurt her?" she gasped.

"Not under our watch," I said firmly, suddenly even more worried.

"Huh," she snorted. "It's not like we're 'watching' much these days are we dear?" she added sarcastically, leaning her head on to my shoulder and yawning. "I really don't like seeing Christie that way. I really do think Uncle Paul is right... she probably imprinted on someone weird."

"Huh - maybe she imprinted on that blonde half-vamp." I said, jokingly. Sarah froze for the longest second, and before I even had a chance to ask what was wrong, it hit me too. "Oh my god, she _did_ imprint on him!"

"Tobias Volturi." Sarah said, her voice loud and clear.

"No, no. We have to be wrong. She would've told us... she would've -" I said, shaking my head.

"We're not wrong," Sarah stated, her eyes gazing at me with shock. I bet our eyes looked exactly the same right about now.

I took a deep breath, and then stood up and paced around to clear my head. I was shocked speechless. This was _very, very _bad. Wolves didn't survive without their imprints - they went mad. But Tobias was a Volturi - the biological son of Caius Volturi himself. What hope was there? _Oh no, no, no, no..._

I looked at Sarah, who was looking at me expectantly, as if I was going to provide an answer - something that would fix this whole mess. I tried to think... but nothing. I couldn't fix this. What could we do?

"Tobias? Tobias Volturi?" my mum asked softly from the doorway, looking at us with worried eyes. I didn't realise she had been listening.

Neither of us replied for a long time. "Yes, mum. I remember seeing Christie waiting outside before it all started... that's why she had that face. That's why she didn't attack." Sarah told mum, and I nodded.

"But... he's not right. It's... just not right," my mum said, shaking her head.

What were we gonna do?

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the amount of POV's, but it was the best way I could find to get all the details out there..<em>

_Please leave a review :( i'll love you forever & ever!_


	19. Kickass Love

LEILA POV

It was a cold day, colder than it had been in a while. The roads were icy and some people thought it would snow. I didn't usually like snow, I fell and slipped a lot. Since I was a werewolf now, maybe I'd enjoy it a bit more; considering I had great balance and all...

I put on my boots and walked out of the house. Lorelei would be getting a lift to school with mum, since the ice was too dangerous for her - the precious little one. I preferred to walk and think about my life.

Yesterday's kiss had pretty much stunned me, and no matter what I did I couldn't stop thinking about it. I hadn't told Lori or anyone else, I didn't really know how to. In all honesty, I was dreading having to see William today - specially since we had first period together.

I did know what I wanted to say to him, but the guts involved in doing so... well, let's just say I didn't have them. I smiled at my cowardice - the girl who had cliff dived for the first time when she was 10 years old, scared of talking to a boy...

I tried to get my mind off it - to watch as people walked silently to school; shivering and complaining all the way. I didn't feel _cold,_but I did feel the temperature so I knew it was a very cold day - cold enough that the streets were icy and dangerous and only the ones with no alternatives would be forced to walk to school.

I noticed Hayden walk behind me with a deep, sad frown on his face. He was only wearing a flimsy jumper and jeans - and I immediately shook my head in disapproval once he looked up at me. He rolled his eyes, and smiled a tiny smile.

"We're trying to be inconspicuous here, and you wear that!" I ask, and he frowns "You might as well have worn swimming trunks." I said once he had reached me, an apologetic expression on his face.

"I didn't even realise before it was too late..." he shrugged, and immediately faced away from me, walking at a steady rhythm.

"What's wrong Hay?" I asked, slightly worried.

He breathed in, and looked away from me and then said in a quiet whisper "I told Anna."

I didn't have to ask to know he meant he told her about the werewolves. And judging by the look on his face I guessed she didn't take it well.

"And?" I asked, wondering how she reacted.

"At first she took it as a joke, and then she called me a bunch of names after I showed her and ran away from me. I passed by her house this morning and I don't think she's coming to school." he said firmly,

"Why did you decide to tell her?" I asked, worried about my two friends. They could not break up over this, they just couldn't.

"She wondered where we had all gotten to, and then she accused me of cheating so I told her! She's currently scared of you too, by the way." he sighed, and his face fell. My heart ached for him; I knew what it was like to have your imprint reject you.

"I'll go over tonight, she can't ignore me." I said confidently, and he shrugged. "Hayden, this reaction is normal! Remember how we reacted when we found out?" I asked, and I saw him smile at that.

My mum, Rachel, Ava and Kim sat us down to tell us all about werewolves when we were around six or seven. Hayden and I thought they were all pulling a prank on us and refused to believe them for like two weeks, which actually resulted in me and Hayden becoming best friends - since we refused to talk to anyone else. I didn't believe it until Brady spoke to me, and showed me. Keith had known since he was a baby, so no drama there. Lorelei loved it, and asked a lot of questions and thought it was all cool, asking Brady to show her and everything.

"We _so_didn't take it well, but Lori was just like ' yeah, that's cool, what's for supper?'" he said in a mocking tone, and I laughed and rolled my eyes at my sister's reaction.

"She actually did say that!" he said after a long moment, and we laughed again. He then took a deep breath "I guess I should give Annie a little more time... but you'll talk to her for me right? Cause I think I've done enough." he said, and I nodded. Anna loved me, I'm sure she wouldn't let this get in between us. And now my best friend would be in on the secret, which made things so much easier!

"Is your brother still at home?" Hayden asked suddenly, facing me.

"Yeah, and I think he's considering staying for a while; he wants to start working for Patricia's firm." Patricia Clearwater had just brought off half of a practice in Port Angeles, since she was planning on moving here. My brother was a big time lawyer - he had the looks and the money and he knew everything there was to know about it. Mum always told us how proud she was of him, and Patricia was more than glad to have him as her junior associate. He'd be making big time money.

"Aw, you get your big brother back... Megan's coming back to stay with us for a few days, so make sure they don't see each other yeah?" he joked, yet he was slightly serious. Tyler and Megan had been high school sweethearts, and when my brother phased he wanted so badly to imprint on her. He didn't though, and her parents forbid them from seeing each other and Megan agreed. He didn't take it very well, and left for college straight out of high school and hadn't set foot in La Push since, which was a bit dramatic, but eh - I knew a thing or two about the complications of imprinting.

"Yo. Wait up!" Keith screamed from behind us just as we were about to make the last turn, running to catch up.

I gaped at him.

"Keith, its cold." I said in a disbelieving tone, and he frowned. "You're wearing a bloody t-shirt for god sake! That is it; I officially give up on you two." I sighed, and faced away from, walking away.

I was on edge about seeing Will, and now there was no way I could get out of seeing him considering his two best friends were with me. My heart was hammering in my chest, and I struggled to calm it down.

"Leila." Michael Connolly smiled at me, and then came to walk beside me. I saw both Hayden and Keith smirk at him, and then me. "How was your holiday?" he asked, excitedly. I heard his heart beat get faster, and I could smell the overwhelming amount of cologne he wore. It was... disconcerting.

"They were okay, how about yours?" I answered him, and he smiled again. Did he ever stop smiling? Oh my god, he had something on his tooth... awkward.

"They were good, but I definitely missed our Spanish lessons together." I held back a laugh, and decided to not reply. "Uhm, Leila - I was wondering whether you'd like to do something sometime, like dinner or something...?" he trailed off, and I heard his heart speed up.

Shit! What do I reply to that?

"She's taken." Hayden said, placing a hand around my shoulder and scaring me. I rolled my eyes at him, and Michael smiled once he heard Keith's confused laughter.

"Haa, you wish." Michael said, and Hayden seemed shocked "aren't you with Anna or whatever her name is?" he added in an icy tone, and Hayden seemed to ponder his answer.

"Well... there's enough of me for two. Seriously dude, she's taken." this time Michael didn't take it as a joke and looked at me enquiringly.

"Hayden, get off me." I told him sternly, and he removed his hand instantly. Michael smirked at him in victory, which kind of annoyed me. "I'm sorry Michael, but even though I am _not_ taken - I can't go out with you. Sorry." I simply answered, and his face fell.

"Why not?" he asked, surprised by my answer.

"Well... I -" Keith cut me off.

"_We're_ seeing each other." he said, also placing an arm around my shoulders, and I huffed and shoved him.

"You two!" I screamed at both him and Keith, and they laughed. "Look, Michael - I just don't like you and I never will. You're a nice guy and everything, but no. Sorry." I told him, shaking my head at him to emphasize the point. "Anyways, I've gotta go beat up these two, see ya later." I said and walked away before he could say another word. As soon as I was out of hearing range I punched Hayden in the stomach. Keith was already hidden behind him.

"Ouch - what was that for?" Hayden asked innocently, and then Keith and he both started laughing again. I gave them my most evil and dangerous look and then walked away, with them trailing behind me. I heard a car pull up right near me, and my sister walk out wearing boots, jeans and a really warm looking coat - and yet she was still shivering.

"I see your day has had a nice start." Lori said as she got out of the car, and mum blew me a kiss as she drove away.

"Oh yeah, I just _love_ mornings." I told her, rolling my eyes.

"I can't believe you said no to Michael Connolly - you must be the first." she said, slightly jealous but at the same time proud.

"I prefer guys with brains. Wait, how do you know?" I told her, and she giggled.

"I have my ways." she waved her cell phone at me.

"By the way, Anna isn't in today." I told her as we entered the building.

"Why? I spoke to her yesterday and she was fine..." she asked as we made our way to first period.

"Hayden went over last night and told her about the werewolves, so she's giving us the silent treatment."

"Haa, that's what you and Hayden did too." she said, smiling.

"Yeah but we were seven." I said in a defensive tone.

"Yeah, but your family were the wolves and not your friends. Plus, at seven you should've found it cool..." she rolled her eyes, and I laughed.

"Just 'cause you're a freak who thought it was totally normal."

"I didn't think it was normal - I thought it was _swell."_ she winked at me jokingly, and I smiled.

I walked straight into class, glad that I didn't catch William outside. I had to admit, I couldn't wait to see him though... But that was the usual; I never could wait to lay eyes on him. As cheesy and corny as it might sound - it never did feel right when he wasn't with me.

It turned out I didn't have to worry, since neither him nor Elisabeth showed up to first, second or third period, and they weren't there for first break either.

What had happened?

I was starting to worry until I saw Kieran and Sarah walk into the cafeteria in a hurry and head straight into the table Christie, Kayne and Trisha were sitting at.

"You guys are not going to believe who just showed up at our house..." Sarah said, and I noticed Keith and Hayden looking over too. "Dan's dad - Joel."

Joel Aya was a werewolf who had abandoned his pregnant wife to leave with his new lover to China. I don't think he knew his wife was pregnant when he left her, but he had gone completely off the map - he even stopped phasing.

"What! Does Dan know?" Kayne asked, checking his phone.

"Yeah, he told me to tell you... it was a shock for him to see Dan, and he phased all over again. It's weird - he's 35 now. He did try to attack Liz, needless to say she was pissed." Sarah said, and Kieran laughed.

"How come he went over _your_house?" Christie asked, and then noticed us looking and smiled towards our table. Sarah looked over too, and then resumed talking.

"Well, he said he was feeling a pull towards La Push - due to the attacks or not I don't know. So he wanted to speak to my dad and he asked around where the Black's lived. Dad called Lucy - Dan's mum - to tell her he was here, and she brought Dan over. It didn't go very well and even resulted in Dan phasing and refusing to talk to his dad, since Joel started shouting at Lucy for never telling him about Dan. Not that there was any way for her to find him, since he just left. But yeah... awkward." Sarah shook her head in confusion, reaching for something inside her bag.

"You eavesdroppers." Liz accused as she neared the table and sat down between Keith and Hayden, who both returned their attention to their food after smiling at Liz.

"Why did Joel leave Lucy?" I asked before anyone said anything.

"Cause he's a bastard who got sick of her after three months of marriage, and then left with some random slut to China, leaving her a note saying she could keep and sell everything that was his and that it just hadn't worked out so he was going to leave."

"What a jerk." I replied, shocked. Liz nodded in fervent agreement.

"Eh, where's William?" Keith asked, saving me the trouble.

"Trying to calm Dan down…" she sighed, and then looked at Hayden's food with disgust. Elisabeth didn't like human food that much at all.

"Shouldn't a girl be calming them down? They usually do better." Keith said seriously, pointedly looking at me.

"I have school! And we both know I'm not very good at that whole lovey dovey supportive shit." I said, and he nodded in agreement.

"Sarah was going to, but William said he'd do it. Not that he had much sleep last night..." she trailed off, and I choked on my drink. Keith and Hayden both looked confused, but she just acted like she said nothing.

Had he told her?

I looked over at Liz, and she was acting innocent. _Too_innocent.

"I need a toilet, coming?" I asked Liz, who scrunched her nose but came with me anyways.

"Did he tell you?" I asked as soon as we entered the toilet, and I noticed she was trying not to smile.

"No, Sarah and Kieran did!" she defended him instantly. "And it's not like I wasn't going to found out soon enough..." she pouted, as if worried I'd be angry.

"Ugh, I finally understand what you mean about how having psychic siblings can be annoying." I said after a second of just looking at her with disapproval.

"A mind-reading grandfather is still worse..." she added, shrugging.

"Meh, at least he's hot." Edward Cullen - yum.

"That is just too gross." she said firmly, a look of pure disgust on her face. I laughed, letting it go.

She didn't say anything else about it; she knew I didn't like to talk about these things. The bell went as soon as we came out of the bathroom, and I made my way to Biology.

I usually sat next to William in this class, and apart from Michael Connolly, who didn't even look at me, I didn't know anyone else. Just as Mrs Rayden was about to begin, William came in, apologising for being late.

Suddenly my heart stopped, and I had to beg for it to resume a normal pace before he noticed. Of course, his hearing was even better than mine, and by the time he sat down in his seat he was already smiling. I blushed and looked away, and mentally thanked Mrs. Rayden for starting the lecture before Will had time to say anything.

He leaned back into his chair, his brown hair messy and untidy, just the way I liked it. I faced forward and avoided his gaze, pretending to be _really_interested in what she was saying, but failing. She could have been speaking Chinese for all I understood...

"Hey Lee?" Michael said, making me jump.

"Yeah...?" I frowned at him.

"Look, I was just wondering... I know you've said no but, maybe now that your friends aren't here...?"

"No." I said, turning away from him. William laughed, which made me blush even more.

"How about an ice-cream? C'mon... I'm not giving up." he said in a friendly tone, and I had to admit the guy was annoying me now. Did he think he was irresistible?

"She said no, take a hint." William said calmly, yet gravely before I could even utter my response.

"What do _you_ know?" Michael asked in a disgusted tone, and that immediately made me dislike him even more. Only I could speak to William like that!

"At least I know how to take a fucking hint, so back off." he growled, seemingly cool.

"I don't see how this is any of your business." Michael said back, and I noticed a few people were staring already. I blushed, and then looked at William.

"It is my business, now just leave her alone." he snarled, looking at me. I didn't avoid his gaze this time... I just wanted them to stop.

"Ooh, and are you going to make me?" Michael responded childishly, and I saw Will take a deep breath and clench his fists.

"Just shut the fuck up." he said in a loud, clear tone. He looked into Michael's eyes, and I noticed he was struggling to keep his mouth shut, and my guess was that William had indeed _made_ him shut up.

William sat back, his eyes black with fury. I didn't take my eyes off him, not even to see what Michael's reaction was. Thankfully, Mrs Rayden hadn't noticed anything.

"Are you okay?" I asked, and he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I'm fine." he grunted back, and then his expression turned into a smile, so I smiled back.

The class ended soon after that, which I was grateful for.

"Leila, can we... talk?" William asked as I stood up from my seat, and I nodded. "Look, I don't know what you meant with last night, but I'll be whatever you want me to be okay?" I nodded, pursing my lips. I didn't really know what to say… "Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked, smiling and smirking.

"We should do it again sometime." I said, shrugging. He laughed, whilst I smiled and closed my eyes in spite of myself. Sometimes I have _no_ control over my mouth... 'We should do it again sometime'? Seriously? Ugh.

"Okay I guess." he smirked and beamed, and I exhaled. God I was so bad at this whole flirting thing. "C'mon, I'll walk you to your next class." he smiled at me, and held out his hand. I looked at him; there was no way I was holding his hand in the corridor. He might have stopped bullying me, but Hayden and Keith were still around - not to mention all my other guy friends.

"No hand holding." I said, snatching my books.

"Fine, can I at least carry your books?" he asked, extending his other hand.

"But then I'll have nothing to do with my hands..." I said quietly in a tiny voice, rolling my eyes mockingly. He shook his head jokingly, a bright smile plastered on his face. I smiled at him, and we walked side by side to our next class.

* * *

><p><em>I know this took a long time to update - well, considering it's me :P but you should expect updates much more often now. All of your reviews were really appreciated and I took in consideration all the advice and suggestions some had. Just remember that unless you have an account on here, I can't reply to you. :(<em>

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will update soon. This isn't a very important chapter, but since I haven't been writing because I've barely had any time on a computer I didn't do any important scenes. Don't fret though - they will be coming soon! ;)_

_Review! :D xo'_


	20. Home Sweet Home

WILLIAM POV

I sat there, just listening to the waves crashing violently against the sharp rocks.

It had been a while since I last came down here and just enjoyed the breeze. My head was spinning all the time; working so fast in order to balance school, family, pack and friends that I didn't have much time left to think about myself.

I had spent so many happy moments here; some with family, some with friends. This was the only place Liz and I were allowed to play at when we came to La Push, since no one could know how fast we grew. Liz grew quicker than me, but I still grew much faster than normal, and people would have noticed.

I remember this was where I had told Kieran about vampires and wolves. I told him the whole truth about us when he was around three years old. He knew very little, and I could tell our parents were sometimes at a loss on how to tell him so I decided that hearing it from someone just like him would be better. Of course, he was always so cool about everything that he didn't even care.

I also remember coming here and dancing with Sarah when she was nothing but a toddler and was so scared of the water. I remember playing football and soccer right here with Keith, Hayden, dad and all the other wolves. This was also the place where I had first kissed Leila, even before I had ever imprinted on her. Of course, that kiss hadn't turned out too well – I had been a spoilt, immature brat at the time.

Ha, I sometimes still was.

There were so many other memories… sad, happy and silly memories.

Today, I returned here just for the sake of it.

It was a stressful time for the whole pack. The wolves were phasing and running wild – even though they had gotten a lot better they were still so, so young. Kayne was still jumping out of his clothes every two minutes, and now with this whole Dan situation I knew he would be too. Christie was currently going through one shit imprint, and even though she didn't know anyone knew I was starting to get deeply worried.

She hadn't phased for two weeks now, and Keith was driving me mad. He had demanded I told him, which I refused. It wasn't my place to tell, and in all fairness I didn't want to have to make him miserable about it too. I had been careful to never phase when he was around, and I know he was starting to get more than a little upset with me.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see her coming.

Leila was already standing in front of me, her eyes slightly worried.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and I winked.

"Yeah I'm all good, just… thinking." I told her honestly, mesmerized with her.

She was wearing a sweater and shorts, which left her tanned, toned legs bare. Her hair was windblown, and I loved it. I smiled at her, and she smiled back and sat closely beside me. I didn't usually feel nervous about anything - Leila was the only girl in the world who ever made me feel like this - hesitant, anxious, excited...

"About?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"The pack." I said automatically "…and my family." I added, and then leaned my head sideways "Everything actually." I added after a short second, and she laughed softly.

"Ha, and how's 'thinking' about it working out for you?" she asked, looking into my eyes.

"In all honesty, it's just giving me a headache." I sighed and laughed.

Neither of us said anything for a long minute, both lost in thought. At first, the silence was strained, but then it became comfortable.

"Guess what?" she said excitedly, and I looked at her questioningly. "My mum is pregnant."

Well, that was unexpected.

"Really?"

"Uh-uh." she said, her eyes wide open. "She went to the doctors yesterday, and it's only around 2 months old. Pretty crap timing… but she's happy about it." she said, her eyes gazing right into mine.

"What about your dad? How's he taking the news?" I asked, honestly interested. I loved Emily, I always had. Sam scared me, but that was always because of Leila. I was happy they were having another baby – the reservation was starting to have too many teenagers and not enough kids.

"He doesn't know yet." she said, smiling. "Mum is telling him tonight…"

"I'm sure he's going to be really excited." of course he would be. As long as Em was happy, he would be too.

"Well… you'd be surprised. He freaked out when he found out mum was expecting me and Lori - had a breakdown in the hospital elevator apparently." she said in a very serious tone, and then we both burst out laughing.

"What! Why?" I said between chuckles.

"Oh I have no idea, mum only told us this today!" she said, shaking her head.

I was entranced in the way she laughed, watching the way her eyes sparkled. I liked the way she laughed, so carefree and happily. I could honestly say her laughter was one of the things that most attracted me to her. It made me so happy to know that she was happy…

Suddenly I couldn't hold it in, and I sighed.

"What are we Leila?" I said flatly, afraid to hear the answer.

"I don't know." she said, her heartbeat speeding up. I didn't know what else to do, so I just kissed her.

Kissing her felt so right.

The kiss lasted for a long time, and I just enjoyed being so close to her.

She sighed in between kisses, and I smiled against her lips. It seemed like such an eternity since our last kiss.

She pulled away, looking out of breath.

"I think… I think that we shouldn't label it just yet. I don't want to tell my parents." of course she wouldn't... they probably hated me after all I put Leila through.

"Whatever you want is fine with me." I said, smiling and kissing her again.

"And I don't think Lorelei likes you…" she added, chuckling lightly.

"Oh god, don't tell her." I said with a serious tone. Even though she was joking about it now, it hurt me to know that I'd hurt her.

Right then, looking into her bright hazel eyes, I promised I would never hurt her again.

* * *

><p>KIERAN POV<p>

"Mum, would I be able to go visit Luke sometime soon? He's not answering any of my texts for some reason, and I'm quite worried." I asked as I zoomed down the stairs to find my beautiful mother in the kitchen making a cake.

"I'm sure you can Kieran, but don't worry darling - I'm sure he'll reply to you very soon." she replied, smiling brightly before returning her attention to the cake.

"Ugh, this sucks mum. He hates his grandmother, and to be honest so do I. I have no idea how Kelly ever managed to turn out normal getting raised by _that _thing…" she gave me a scorning look, and I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking.

"She's just a bit… old-fashioned." mum said, trying to defend the old hag. I chuckled sarcastically, and she laughed at me. "but yes you do have a point, I do have to agree that she sounded very nasty on the phone." mum added, cleaning her hands on her apron and making flour fly everywhere.

"I didn't know you'd spoken to her. But yeah, she doesn't really like Luke, or anyone for that matter." I complained whilst stealing bits of whipped cream from one of the bowls.

"Actually honey, I wanted to discuss some things regarding Luke… Kieran!" she screamed once she saw what I was doing, and I jumped. "Stop eating all the cream!" she slapped my hand away, and I huffed.

"The cake doesn't need this much cream." I said simply, taking another bit. She slapped my hand again.

"And neither do you. Seriously, the amount of money it takes to feed you!" she complained, her eyes wide open.

"Well, sorry mother." I said jokingly, and she smiled and went back to mixing something in one of the bowls. "Anyways, do you reckon Patricia's finished moving in yet? I could go give a hand…" I asked her, holding back a smile. As if Seth would let me near his property now!

"Honey, as nice as that sounds I don't think Seth would like that too much." she shook her head, and I grunted. "But they must be almost done, they work very fast. I'm baking this cake as a house warming gift." Ahh, now it made sense. It seemed silly of mum to be making a cake this small considering she had four werewolves to feed.

"That's not fair. Where's my cake?" I said seriously.

"You don't need anymore cake." mum replied simply, looking at me like I was mad.

"Humph." I said. "Anyways, it's my turn to patrol so I'll be off."

"Oh no! I forgot to tell you, you don't start for another hour!" she said suddenly, flour flying all over when she suddenly raised her hands to stop me.

"Why?" I asked, surprised and taken aback by her shock.

"Uh, I don't know… your brother's orders. Why don't you go play outside in the meanwhile?" she said nervously, and I scowled at her. Seriously?

"Mum, I'm not a kid anymore - you can't just tell me to go 'play outside'." I said, making speech marks in the air. "What are you not telling me mumma?" I said shaking my head in disapproval at her.

"Nothing." she said flatly, which immediately told me she was hiding something.

"Mum… tell me." I said, pouting dramatically. She smiled at me and then sighed.

"You'll see in a minute Kieran. Now could you please go put on a shirt? What is it with you and your brother walking around like you can't afford clothes?" she yelled at me, and I squinted my eyes, knowing she trying to distract me.

"Stop changing the subject! Tell me!" I grunted playfully, and she was about to scream at me when her face brightened with realisation.

"Oh look! Just in time!" she said just as I heard a car turn towards our road. She removed her apron and fixed her wild bronze curls, checking in the mirror to see if there was anything wrong with her flawless face. As soon as the car reached the driveway, she ran towards the door. I smelled nothing but a wolf smell and then -

Luke? ...Luke!

"Mum! What's Luke doing here?" I asked excitedly just as he got out of the car. Elisabeth came down the stairs then too, smiling conspicuously towards mum and Luke.

"Well… I invited him to live with us for a while. I didn't think it was fair that he'd have to leave school, his friends and his home really. La Push is where he has everything, so this is where he should stay!" she exclaimed, beaming. I couldn't help but throw my arms around her and kiss her soft, porcelain cheek with gratitude.

"That was the coolest thing you could've done mum, you're awesome!" I told her, grinning and making a mental note to thank dad as soon as he got home. She beamed back, hugging Luke whilst he thanked her over and over again and Elisabeth paid the taxi driver.

"I can't believe you're here!" I told him as I punched his shoulder. He smiled at me, and nodded fervently in agreement.

"Ha, you can't get rid of me that easy!" he scoffed, and we both carried his bags into the house after a couple of insults. Luke thanked mum again once we got inside.

"Does Sarah know?" I asked, curiously looking at Luke.

"No! Which is why I wanted her home but she insisted on going over to Ivory's! The rest of the family will be here soon, so let's settle you in shall we?" mum smiled, and Luke nodded as mum showed him one of the spare rooms upstairs.

When Sarah got home she welcomed Luke, and seemed genuinely happy to know he'd be staying with us. William already knew, so he told Luke he'd be patrolling mornings off and on with Kayne and Dan, and also told him he was happy to have him living with us.

Sarah and I went off to patrol soon after, and she told me that Ivory was already asleep, since teleporting always tired her out and she had done a lot of it today. Ivy never needed as much sleep as humans did - whether that was due to being raised with vampires or not I didn't know.

"_She starts school tomorrow by the way." _Sarah told me once we were both in our wolf forms. I didn't have to ask to know that it had been Ivory that had asked to start school so early, and when I tried to see more in Sarah's mind I noticed she was getting uncomfortable. "_I'm sorry bro, but my mind is off limits when it comes to Ivory…"_ she said, and I mentally grunted.

_"Ooh Saraaaaaah..."_ I groaned, but she ignored me _"by the way, are we driving her tomorrow?"_ I asked. Even though we _could_run to school, we had to keep up appearances. I usually rode on my motorcycle instead of my brother's car, but I might just have to change that…

_"I think Patricia was taking her, but that might actually be a better idea_." she said, and I smiled.

The more time I got to spend with Ivy, the better.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! ..please? ;) xo'<strong>


	21. Matteo

**Right guys, I know I've been shit at updates... I'm sorry. I honestly have been so busy that I simply did not have the time... I will do my best to upload the next chapter, which will be quite an exciting one (unlike this one, which I'm pretty much just updating because I feel really bad and I hate to make you wait.) and I promise I will post it in two weeks, and then I pretty much have quite a few chapters ready after that one, so the updates will get faster, promise!**

**I'm going through a writer's block at the moment, and my writing just hasn't been good either, so the good stuff just isn't coming out. But I refuse to give up, and will keep on writing until I get it out just right. A Beta would be so nice... but after three people refused/dropped it, I kinda gave up. But if you'd like a shot at it, would be lovelyyy! **

**Anyways, enjoy and since I've been so bad I wont even ask for reviews... but some would be nice. ;)**

IVORY POV

"One day, I'm going to be a pirate." Dan said randomly halfway through lesson.

He was a weird kid. I had only known him for a couple of weeks, but we had gotten really close since I started school.

"Well, you do smell like one." I conceded. He scowled playfully at me and then resumed note taking. Dan and I had pretty much every lesson together, something which scared me at first. I only saw Sarah for a couple of lessons, and the twins. I saw Kieran and Kayne quite often, and I only had Trig with Luke.

"Why would you choose to come to school? It's such a sad place." Dan said again, shaking his head in disapproval of his surroundings. When I first told him it had been my choice to come to school, he had looked at me like I was mad, and hadn't stopped telling me how stupid I was ever since. In all honesty, I pretty much regretted it now. Only the lesson part sucked - hanging out with a bunch of different people was nice.

"Why didn't you stop me before I committed such insanity? My parents aren't letting me go back to being home schooled now!" I complained, and he shook his head. I laughed.

Dan was tall and quite lean for a werewolf, yet he had the muscles. The girls at this school hated me - probably because my eight friends were both tall and muscled (the boys.) and the girls were drop dead beautiful. The only friend I had in this school who actually wasn't a werewolf was a shy girl called Hannah, who had recently fallen out with her bitch of a best friend and had no one to hang around with. At first, Sarah didn't like her. Hannah and her friends hadn't been very nice to her when she had first came to La Push, but now they got along perfectly, and even Christie and Trisha became friends with her.

A part of me was happy I started school; it took my mind off the Volturi.

I had training after school for one hour with Jasper, and I pretty much had to take everyone back and forth to Olympia. Kieran and Sarah still knew nothing more about the Volturi - they saw very little and it was never anything new. Christie was still depressed, and everyone knew why now. She had imprinted on that sick half-vampire who had been standing in the trees when I was fighting. He was a teleporter, but unlike me he wasn't super fast - he simply vanished and appeared somewhere else.

I sighed, and Dan shifted his eyes to me and raised his eyebrows in concern, but I just shrugged it off.

"Sup Ivy?" he asked worriedly.

"Same old, same old…" I chanted, smiling. He rolled his eyes and then took out his phone and started playing games. Luckily, Mr Ghand, our Art teacher didn't really care.

The bell rang, and even though Dan and I were the first out Kieran and Luke managed to be by the door, awaiting us.

"How do you do that?" I finally blurted. It was impressive how they managed to be here right as the bell rang.

"Do what?" Kieran said innocently, smiling. He and I had become best friends effortlessly since the beginning of school. I had discovered that being with him was as effortless as breathing. It felt right. I shook my head to clear it as we all made our way to the cafeteria. Hannah and Trisha were sitting at our table, but I couldn't see anyone else. I wasn't hungry so I joined them whilst the boys went to get food.

"Where are the others?" I asked them once I reached the table.

"Christie didn't come in today, she wasn't feeling well." Trisha said sadly. Hannah didn't know about werewolves or vampires, so we always had to use codes. I couldn't help but feel sad for Christie. "And Sarah and Kayne should be here… Oh there they are." Trisha pointed towards the end of the queue.

"No way is it better! Kieran tell him!" Luke complained to Dan, who shook his head. Kieran looked at them both with an exasperated face.

"Sorry but I never watched either Mean Girls or Cinderella Story!" he almost yelled at them. "They're for girls and they're _old!"_

"You, my friend, have no class. They were legendary." Dan said, and Luke nodded in approval. Kieran sat beside me, eating away. He looked at me and smiled, before he responded and a full blown argument about what sort of movie should boys watch erupted.

"Ivory, guess who I found out is absolutely head over heels for you." Hannah said excitedly, almost dropping her fork. I looked at her expectantly, but then I heard Kieran almost choking. She didn't even acknowledge him. "Jason Sayers."

Luke and Dan laughed, and both Kayne and Sarah laughed just as they neared out table.

"Why are you all laughing! He's hot!" Hannah said, outraged. I shrugged and stole Sarah's drink (who looked at me like I had just punched her.) so I could pretend to be busy with something.

"Yeah, Ivy. He's hot." Trisha said in a serious tone, an idiotic smile plastered on her face.

Dan decided to save me.

"Who's that? I never heard of him." he said, and Hannah looked him up and down and grimaced.

"In the football team!" she said, and Dan just furrowed his brown in confusion. "The one that shagged Fiona Foz at Rott's party?"

"Ahh!" Dan said. "You mean the blonde weird one. Not a chance." Dan said, and Hannah looked horrified.

"Weird? That guy is one of the fittest in school!"

"I'm hotter." Dan said, and Hannah scoffed.

"Whatever, you're not blonde. He's got a cute face."

"What you trying to say!" Dan said, horrified.

"That you're butters, mate." Luke decided to answer, and Dan frowned at him.

"Who asked you dog?" Dan replied icily, and Luke chose to ignore him so he could eat.

"So, Ivy?" shit, topic is back to me.

"So what?" I asked, innocently.

"What do you think of him?" she asked, her grey eyes staring right into mine.

"He's nice." I shrugged. Hannah smiled.

"But you have better offers right?" she said cheekily, and I just froze. I didn't even dare look at Kieran. Why do people always have to say awkward things?

I just drank my juice and said nothing.

* * *

><p>The last bell rang, and I walked out as fast as I could.<p>

Like always, _he_ was there already. I didn't say anything about it this time, and he just smiled.

"Ready to go?" he said, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Yeah." Sarah said from behind me, and Kieran placed a warm arm around my shoulders and led us out. I noticed Fiona and Hayley (school bitches.) look at me funny, and I couldn't help but feel proud.

"Hey, William left early so we're going to have to walk." Sarah said, and I nodded. Kieran didn't ride with us anyways, so I would just drop her off and then head home.

"Don't you have patrol?" Kieran asked Sarah, who frowned at him.

"Damn." Sarah said, and I laughed. "I'll see you two later!" she took off into the woods, smiling at random people.

"Guess it's just you and me." Kieran said with a smile, and my heart immediately froze. And of course, he must have heard it. "What do you want to do?" he asked, a wide smile plastered across his face.

"Can we go cliff diving? I haven't been for like… 8 months and 16 days!" I said, and he laughed. Then he looked at me questioningly.

"Are you sure you won't get hurt?"

I sighed.

"I killed a grizzly bear three days ago, and then got smacked across the back of the head by Alice for ruining my dress. I think I'm pretty tough." I said, and he grimaced.

"She's always doing that to me." he stated. "You did get hurt when you jumped down the river though…" I grimaced, and he winked, making my heart melt.

"I wasn't as strong, or as indestructible as I am now. My vampire qualities seem to be strengthening with time." I said, casually, walking towards his bike. Was I finally going to get the chance to ride it?

"Yeah, that's what Carlisle said." he nodded. "How's training going?"

I noticed his voice got slightly colder when he asked this, and I guessed it was because he didn't want me fighting. Sarah had said Kieran wasn't happy that I was now practicing to fight.

"It's great, I've learned so much already. With my speed, I can easily rip vampires apart and make it practically impossible for anyone to catch me." I said proudly, and when he turned around I noticed his eyes were glistening too, and I sensed some pride despite everything. "Plus, I got much stronger this year according to Carlisle."

"Wow, all I do is run around as a wolf. I want to have vampire training too." he said, handing me the helmet, and taking my books from my hands. He smiled mischievously like always, and then froze.

I stopped breathing, just looking at him. His eyes were staring at mine, but I could tell he was looking into his mind - using his gift to see the past. He didn't move for a very long time, and people sort of stared when they went past.

I was worried. Was he seeing something new?

I placed a hand on his arm, trying to get him to talk to me. Finally, he blinked.

"What?" he whispered.

"Kieran. What did you see?"

"It's that guy… the one the Volturi are chasing. The half-vampire who used to be with Tobias?" he was waiting for my response, so I nodded. "He's coming, heading our way. Not to harm us, but he wants to talk to us. The Cullens I mean. I saw him talking to Alistair, which is strange… I guess it explains how the Volturi didn't find him though…" Kieran trailed off, an adorable, curious expression on his face. A part of me was concerned with this information, but I had hoped tonight would have been all about me and Kieran…

"When is he coming?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know. But this conversation happened in Mexico, and it was sunset there. He can't be too far…" he trailed off, once again lost in thought. "How does he know Alistair? And why would Alistair even consider helping him? That guy is shit scared off the Volturi." Kieran said in an adorable, curious tone.

I didn't know, but now I was just as curious as he was too.

"Right, tell me exactly what you saw. From the beginning, please." I said, smiling and sitting down on the motorbike.

* * *

><p>We were sat at the house in Olympia, awaiting the arrival of our new guest. Sarah had seen him arrive not long from now, and both Kieran and I had came to the Cullen house in Olympia using my gift.<p>

I sat beside Kieran, who didn't seem to be able to keep his eyes off me. And Emmett couldn't keep his eyes off us either. The phrase 'if looks could kill' suddenly made a lot of sense…

"Is that guy coming or not?" Kieran asked, slightly annoyed.

"You're the psychic." I told him, shrugging. He shoved me lightly and then chuckled. As I looked around I noticed that the vampires were all standing in pairs. Edward and Bella were sitting on the couch, frozen. Rosalie and Emmett stood right behind Kieran and I. Alice and Jasper, as well as Carlisle and Esme sat at the dining table.

"He's here." Alice said, making me freeze in anticipation.

Three seconds after there was some light knocking on the door, and Esme opened it to find a boy, not much older looking than me. He was beautiful of course, with light green eyes and light brown hair. He wasn't as big as any of the wolves, or Emmett - he resembled Edward physically.

I couldn't help but notice how Kieran inched closer towards me involuntarily, his eyes permanently glued on Matteo.

"Hello." the strange boy said with a British accent. "You are the Cullens." he stated.

"You must be Matteo. We were expecting you." Esme said with a polite smile, to which Matt returned. She motioned him in, and with a very quick breath he made his way into the living room.

"You're well informed." he said. His eyes scanned the entire room, resting on me and Kieran. "I suspect you know more or less the reasons as to which I am here?" he aimed the question at Carlisle, who was the closest to him.

"Not precisely, but yes, we are aware of you circumstances. Tell me though, what is it that you want from us exactly?" Carlisle said in a soft, harmless tone. I couldn't help but look at Edward, whose face was unreadable.

"I came to help _and_ to ask for help." he said after a moment of silence. "I don't agree with the Volturi, and you have to understand that I had no choice but to work for them, they were my family for the longest time. Some still are." he exhaled. "I don't want any harm to come to your family, but I need you to spare some of mine when the Volturi attack you. I am willing to share all the information I have, but please… Aro, he's gone mad. There are vampires there who have done nothing wrong, some who are too young to know any other way." he seemed to have planed what to say, and his tone was pleading with Carlisle.

I wasn't expecting the boy to be so desperate. He didn't seem to be thinking of himself when he said this, and almost instantly I noticed Kieran was off in a world of his own, probably searching through Matteo's past.

"What information can you give us?" Bella asked when the silence prolonged itself.

"All that I know. I can also fight with you - I'm a fire thrower." Matteo said, and I immediately noticed there was a slight change in the air. I saw Jasper twitch with what seemed like fear.

"You would be willing to fight with us?" Carlisle asked.

"For the safety of my siblings, yes." he responded.

Carlisle sighed, and Esme took his hand. I could tell Matteo felt uncomfortable, and I couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. He must have had it rough, living with a bunch of sadistic vamps.

"Are those the only four you think need protecting?" Edward suddenly asked, and Matteo did not look taken aback by this question.

"The others are old enough to take care of themselves." he said curtly.

"The little girl - is she Aro's biological child?" Edward asked, and Matt nodded. "Interesting." Edward added.

"Who are these people which he wishes be spared?" Esme asked.

"A little girl who edits memories, a very young hybrid, a young female vampire and… the blond half-vampire who can teleport - the one who led the newborns." Edward said the last one with a questioning look towards Kieran. Christie had imprinted on that hybrid.

"We wouldn't have harmed most of them anyway, if any. We don't wish to go into war with the Volturi." Carlisle spoke to Matteo.

"I know, which is why I'm here. I don't agree with what they're doing… killing innocent vampires and people simply for their own good - so that they can possess more power. I am here to help you stop them, because regardless of whether or not you want to fight, an attack from them is inevitable." Matteo said with a slightly disappointed grimace.

No one said anything, and I merely looked at Kieran.

"He should stay." Kieran said, and Bella nodded. "He needs sleep, Alistair has kept him up for four days. Sarah will warn you if something happens."

"I'm fine." Matteo said, defending himself and shaking his head. "We need to start discussing tactics, preferably _now._ The Volturi aren't kidding... we've got a long battle ahead of us._" _he added in a cold, hard tone.

Kieran didn't reply, and neither did anyone else.

We are all so, so screwed.

**I promise the next chapter will be better! xoxo**


	22. First Kiss

**KIERAN POV**

"Kieran?" Ivory asked from behind me, showing up out of nowhere. She smiled when she saw me, and then wrapped her arms around me. She didn't let go for a long time, and then her hands started tracing their way down my back, caressing me.

I didn't understand, but I didn't complain either. She lifted her face and her piercing blue eyes stared right into mine, and I felt myself getting lost in their beauty, just like always. Her face was getting closer and closer, closing the distance between our lips painfully slowly…

"Kieran!" she suddenly shouted, and I felt myself being shaken.

I opened my eyes and stared at the beautiful sight in front of me. Ivory was standing there, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

It was just a dream…

"Finally! I know you hate to wake up, but I was starting to worry," she said teasingly, sitting down beside me as I rubbed my eyes and yawned. She was staring at me.

"You're home already?" I said, still disoriented.

"Honey, it's three in the afternoon. I'm supposedly late," she said whilst laughing softly, making me smile.

I looked at her and saw she looked dishevelled and tired. Why were her clothes so dirty?

"Where have you been?" I asked, and she looked at me guiltily.

"Extra training session… with Jasper and uh, Matt." she said quietly, maybe hoping I wouldn't hear.

I immediately stopped smiling, waiting for more. I didn't say anything, just waited for her to contribute the rest. I wasn't happy she was hanging around with ex-Volturi members.

"They were training once I got there, and I sort of got caught up and ended up talking to Matt… he told me a lot about the Volturi and the things I should be looking out for. He was telling me more about Tobias and some of the other half-vampires," she defended him, looking at me with a small, cute frown.

I sighed. I didn't want to make judgements without knowing the guy, but he was pretty weird and I didn't really want him near Ivory… just in case.

"What sort of things did he tell you?" I said casually, looking at her blue eyes. She shrugged.

"Loads of stuff!" she seemed relieved that I hadn't kicked up a fuss about it. "Did you know the Volturi have their own psychic too now? Her name is Vanda. She sort of guesses what's going to happen, though she doesn't _see_ it. She just sort of knows… And just like Alice, it's very subjective… it changes in regards to decisions. Matt wasn't allowed to speak to her, so he doesn't know much." Ivory said nervously, tucking a loose strand of her sun kissed blonde hair behind her ear.

"That can't be good," I replied, and she grimaced in agreement. I sat back and looked at her, smiling. I didn't care what she did as long as she was happy and safe, and Edward had already said that we could trust Matt so I decided it wasn't a problem… she was free to hang out with whoever she wanted. As long as I knew she was in safe hands, that is.

"But enough about the Volturi, what have you been doing today?" she said, placing a hand on my knee in a friendly gesture. It was funny how one simple touch or smile from her was able to make me feel like a million bucks. I found I also couldn't stop smiling, or gazing at her when she was close to me. Thank god she'd moved to La Push.

"Just patrol… and then I came here to wait for you, but ended up falling asleep," I said with a smile.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, really didn't mean to." she wrinkled her nose apologetically. I always found it so cute when she did that…

"It's okay Ivy," I said honestly, and she grinned before leaning back and placing her head on my shoulder. Of course it was okay, I'd wait forever for her.

"The guys are down at the beach, we should go see them," she said after two minutes of silence, looking down at her phone. I was personally very happy just sitting here with her, but she seemed to be excited about something.

She stood up, and then smiled. "You're cliff diving as well, right?" she added, giggling as she gave me a hand and pretended to help me up.

"Oh, that's why you're so excited," I said, chuckling lightly. She shrugged and smiled innocently, still holding my hand, and in half a second we were standing behind a rock at the beach. Her gift didn't surprise me at all anymore, and when I came to my senses, Ivory was already walking towards the water where Sarah, Kayne and Dan threw a beach ball around skilfully, pulling me along with her. I noticed some people looking at them like they were crazy, including Hannah. It wasn't a hot day - didn't these people care that we had to at least _appear_ normal?

"There you two are! What took you so long?" Kayne said, winking at me. I chose to ignore him, and just sat by the waterside whilst Ivory walked up to meet Hannah, Christie, Trisha and Luke.

"You cliff diving today Kier?" my sister asked, her tanned skin glowing with the faint sun. She gave up on the ball, and started heading towards me, splashing me on purpose.

"Hell yeah," I said, as she bent down to sit next to me.

"Good, cause Christie is being a spoilsport!" she said loud enough for Christie to hear, but not loud enough for Hannah, who was the only human amongst us and knew nothing about werewolves.

"Is Hannah staying?" I asked, looking towards Ivory - who was sat beside Trisha smiling at nothing in particular.

"No, she has to go home soon and help her mum paint the kitchen or something… so we can go then," Sarah said, and I nodded. I noticed Dan and Kayne were now heading our way too, also splashing us intentionally.

"How's your mum? Still not in labour?" I asked Dan, whose mum was very, _very_ pregnant now.

"Nothing. Little baby Hayley does not want to come out just yet it seems," he said with a smile. "I can't wait to meet her." he added in a whisper, his mouth stretching into a grin.

Of course, the baby was only his half sister since his father had only just returned home - to find out he had a son, and that his pack was preparing for battle. Talk about awkward. He and Dan did not get on well at all. Dan's stepdad on the other hand was very nice, even though he wore socks and sandals and was a bit of a bore.

"Guys, mum's here so I gotta go. See you all later!" Hannah screamed, unaware that we all had special hearing and would be able to hear her even if she just whispered. She smiled and waved goodbye, and then Ivory and my twin cousins headed down to meet us.

"I'm heading home now too," Christie said in a quiet voice, to which no one replied for a while.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay out? It'll be good for you." Sarah said, and Christie smiled half-heartedly.

"Not today… I'm just so tired and the walk home will do me good. I need to clear my head," my baby cousin said with a sad smile, and my heart broke for her.

"I'm going too… Klaudia and Kyle are a bit ill, and mum needs my help with them. Have fun without me though." Kayne said, patting me on the shoulder, and then punching Trisha and Dan lightly as he walked off with Christie.

"Well, let us go then," Sarah said eventually, as we all watched Kayne and Christie disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>10 MINUTES LATER - KIERAN POV<strong>

When we reached the top of the cliff, I suddenly felt scared. Not for me, but for Ivory. I didn't know whether she was as indestructible as she tried to assure me she was.

"Are you sure you want to go down Ivy?" I asked, again, in my persuasive tone, watching as she got close to the edge.

She turned back to look at me, confused.

"I don't want you to get hurt," I decided to add, and she looked at me with understanding.

"I won't… I've done this four times before, and I'm even more indestructible now," she said as she walked towards me and placed her hand reassuringly on my arm. "Plus, it's not even that high."

Ivory reached the edge of the cliff and scoffed, looking at me with excitement.

"Whatever! Look at the size of it!" I said, gasping but smiling as I looked into her bright, eager eyes. Her lips slowly turned into a grin as she stared at me.

"I dare you to do a back flip as you go," she said suddenly, totally changing the subject. It worked though.

"Please, I could do that in my sleep baby," I said, and she rolled her eyes adorably, and then laughed.

I heard a splash and a scream, and then later an excited howl from Sarah. Trisha and Dan jumped next, followed by Luke, who for the first time in a while was smiling, genuinely excited about diving. I looked at Ivy, and she seemed to be enjoying everyone's reaction as they jumped too.

"Your turn," she said, waving her arms for me to go first.

"No, no… Ladies first." I said, and she looked at me.

"I'd rather you went first… I want to see the back flip," she said challengingly, and I grinned. She took a step back from me, and I turned around in order to prepare myself.

"You don't just want me to go first so that you don't have to jump right?" I checked, and she rolled her pretty blue eyes at me, so I grinned. "Right then, see you down there. I'll wait for you, so you better jump."

"Yes, I'll definitely meet you down there Kieran! Now go." she ordered, and like the sucker I am, I did as she told me.

I reached the end of the cliff, and then I did the back flip, landing on the water with a loud, exhilarating splash after one long second. It didn't hurt, and it didn't take me long to resurface at all. I loved how fun this was!

When I came up, I decided to stay in the water and wait for Ivory to jump.

I smiled in spite of myself when I saw her standing at the top of the high cliff, smiling proudly at me. She winked and disappeared for a short second, and then I saw her in mid air, heading down at a blinding speed.

She was so graceful, that it was hard to believe she was even having fun. As soon as she landed in the water, I went under to make sure she was okay.

I saw her arms and legs swim to the surface, and then she emerged with a face-splitting grin that made my heartbeat increase dramatically. She laughed freely and uncaringly and then she looked at me, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"That… was awesome!" she said, and I laughed as she started heading towards me.

I swam to her, and I couldn't help but place my arms carefully and tortuously close to her tiny frame. It wasn't until I looked close into her big, blue, silvery eyes which matched the colour of the ocean we were currently in, that I noticed just how close I was.

And just how much closer I was dying to get.

I didn't breathe, and in one unthinking, glorious moment, I kissed her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review. Seriously, I barely get any now and I love to get suggestions, opinions or simple messages just to know people are out there reading and enjoying this story! :) Don't forget to check out the family tree on my profile if you're confused about who is who. There's also some information there._

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed though. :)_


	23. Disastrous

**IVORY POV**

My first kiss.

At first, I was shocked.

Then, I was exhilarated.

Kieran Black was kissing me, in a middle of the ocean, his hot and muscled arms cradling me. It was my first kiss, and it was perfect.

I could have used so many words and feelings to describe the moment… but in the end, the only word that seemed to fit was electrifying.

I couldn't physically think of anything but him… the warmth that radiated off his body, the way his hands were securely wrapped around my waist, and the way his lips moved against mine; wild and passionate. There was a spark there too - something deep within me wanted to moan at his touch.

He pulled away, breathing heavily.

The look on his face was incredible.

He didn't say anything, and he didn't let go. I was way too shocked to speak, or move.

"Are you two okay?" I heard Dan's voice scream from the shore, and Kieran gulped audibly. We were both staring at each other, and I was too stunned to do anything. "Oi!" Dan screamed worriedly, and I noticed Kieran looked towards the shore with a death threatening glare.

He didn't let go, which surprised me. I was too out of my mind to say anything, especially when my body was touching his this way. It was like… I don't know, it just felt so right.

Of course, Dan had to ruin it.

As soon as I noticed Dan was back in the water and swimming towards us, I immediately squirmed out of Kieran's grip. As I looked back at his face, I saw that he looked hurt… and then annoyed as he glanced at his pack mate.

"Are you okay?" Dan said towards me, and I could tell he was very worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But let's get back to shore… the water's freezing," I said quickly, diving under and avoiding both of the boys.

Kieran was already out of the water when I got there, and he had my towel in his hands. However, he wasn't looking at me. His death glare was directed at Dan, who was just behind me.

I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked annoyed, and how his green eyes twinkled when he was angry. If I wasn't so anxious, I might have smiled.

He wrapped the towel around me quickly, and picked his one up.

Kieran looked at me then, and I didn't know whether to smile or run or -

That's when Sarah let out a gasp, and we all turned towards her.

"No…" she said, her eyes widening with fear.

She looked straight at me, as if she were about to tell me to go somewhere. She was shaking her head, and her eyes started to water.

"Sarah! What's wrong, what is it?" Kieran left my side, and as he placed his arms around his sister she started to cry.

"It's too late…" Sarah whispered "Christie, _he's_ got Christie."

* * *

><p><strong>SARAH POV<strong>

_Alone._

_The room was dark and cold, with no windows and just one bulky, dangerous looking door. Christie didn't dare speak or move._

_Tobias wasn't here, but he would be soon. I heard footsteps, possibly three pairs, all incredibly quiet._

_They opened the door quickly, Tobias leading the way. Behind him were two of the scariest vampires I had ever known._

_It could have been just my imagination, but I saw Tobias expression falter, as if he was afraid. Christie didn't move and she didn't look up. She looked tediously bored. Of course, I knew that she must be beyond terrified._

"_Christie is it?" one of the vampires spoke, the one with the milky red eyes and the melancholic voice I recognized too well, even though I had never seen him in person. I had known Aro all my life; he had haunted my dreams ever since I'd been born with visions I never understood - ones that managed to scare me so much that even though I had never met him or any of the Volturi, I knew most of their faces by heart. His though, was the face that appeared in my every nightmare._

_Christie didn't reply, but she did look up. She shivered slightly as she looked up at him, her hands covering her long, bruised legs. Her eyes were tearful, but she wasn't crying._

"_Aro, I think the wolf needs encouraging," Caius' voice spoke, making me growl. Of course, I wasn't really here - and this scene hadn't really happened, he would not hear me. "Should we get Jane?"_

"_Let's not be hasty brother," he said, his red, malevolent eyes not leaving Christie's "there's much the child can offer us, and I do not think Jane will be necessary." I felt relief at his words, and I heard a small sigh from Christie. "Now dear, I'm sorry we can't provide better arrangements for you. I assure you I don't like to keep my guests in such mundane places, but there was no other choice." his voice was once again soft and benevolent, but you could detect the falseness of his words. He didn't care about anyone but himself - he had murdered his own sister for power! "What do you know about the Cullens?"_

_Christie didn't speak, and yet I knew she wouldn't be able to stay silent forever. Aro didn't push, and even though Caius' snarled with impatience, the room remained quiet._

"_What powers do the young Black's have? I have heard rumours… disturbing rumours." he told her, and this time she reacted._

_Instead of speaking, she growled. I never thought I would see my cousin looking scary, but the way her eyes shifted to black and she bared her teeth had me shaken. She must tell them what she knows... Aro would know one way or the other._

"_Uncle, please. She won't talk. Can't we just use her as bait? Please." I had entirely forgotten about Tobias, who stood by the door warily. His face was composed, but I could tell he was afraid. The tone of his voice was almost desperate, something I didn't understand. The imprint worked both ways, yes, but this boy was a monster… right?_

"_Tobias, please!" the angry reply came from Caius, who looked at Tobias with disgust. I couldn't fathom to understand how people could ever be this mean and neglectful of their child, and yet I hated the blond boy more than anything._

"_Christie, will you tell me what you know?" Aro said, ignoring the discussion between the two others._

_Christie's face was now one of fear, and I struggled to not lose control. If I did, I would lose the vision and fail to see the outcome. Already, the vision got blurrier - less focused. My gift only worked whilst I was calm and in control, and getting angry wouldn't help right now - I had to remain cool._

"_No." she said plainly, and her eyes were not looking at Aro. They were set on Tobias, who looked lost and yet powerful._

"_I say we burn it until it speaks. It would disgust me to have you touch this creature, brother," Caius spoke, and before I had time to feel angry, I heard Tobias snarl. He didn't say anything, and Caius' took it as an agreement. However, when I looked closely at him, I saw the revolted, disgusted look he threw at his father. Christie was looking at him too, too bewildered to speak. Her brown eyes were tearing up, and a tear was rolling down her cheek. Despite that, her expression became more solemn and afraid._

"_What powers do Kieran and Sarah Black have? Are they future seers?" Aro asked, this time his voice a lot more menacing._

"_Why would I tell you? You filthy, sadistic leech!" Christie screamed, her hands shaking. I knew that if she phased they would kill her, and she was very close. Her whole body was trembling, and I didn't look at anything else. My eyes got blurry as I cried, but my vision stayed clear. I would see the outcome; I would change everything and make sure she wouldn't die. She couldn't die, I wouldn't let it happen._

"_Leave her alone!" was all I heard next, and a violent snarl. By the time I turned around Aro and Caius were looking at the half-vampire who they had created in shock. Tobias stood his ground._

"_You dare -!" Caius started to say, exposing all his teeth. But he was cut off by Christie's phase, who launched herself at the two vampires with violence. Tobias's expression was one of fear, and then it turned to anger once Caius's hands reached Christie._

_I couldn't see anything anymore, it was too jumbled up. I noticed Tobias pushing Aro away from the wolf and Caius, and then he shoved himself in between Christie and Caius, and all of a sudden, it was gone!_

_I was… dazed for a few seconds, trying to see straight again._

_I was now standing in the park in La Push, the one right in front of my Aunt Rachel's house. The park was empty, but there were houses all around, and by the time my head cleared I found myself in Trisha and Christie's room, staring at the blonde vampire and my cousin in her wolf form._

And then, it all vanished and I was back home, staring the coffee table in front of my TV. My father was standing beside me, his eyes glued to me.

Kieran was also there, sat beside my legs.

"What did you see, Sarah?" Liz asked, bringing my attention to where she was sitting on the armchair. "Is Christie okay?" she asked in a panic, frowning with worry. Her warm brown eyes were wet with tears.

"She's - she's okay, it's all okay," I said in an even tone, and my dad sighed in relief. "We need to go to her house; it's where they'll be."

I stood up, needing to get there as soon as possible.

"Sarah, slow down… where do we go? Why?" my dad asked, his voice just as panicked as Liz's.

"Christie, her house. Tobias will take her there soon," I said, taking a deep breath. Kieran and Elisabeth were both already up, and I heard three people moving in the kitchen, also rushing.

"When?" Kieran asked.

"No clock," I said, knowing he'd understand. Unlike Alice, we were unable to tell when our visions would happen unless there happened to be some time-telling device in the vision.

"Not even at Christie's house? Did you see her there?" he asked as he placed both his hands on my shoulders, and I closed my eyes tightly.

At first, I saw nothing; my brain was already too tired. I wasn't a full vampire, and the future was very subjective. After some useless images, I saw the wolf Christie, Tobias's hand on her neck, in her room. The clock said 19:35.

"Seven thirty five, clock on the bedside table in her room." I told Kieran, who nodded. He sighed with a relieved half-smile, and looked at the clock by the stairs. Half hour left, give or take a few minutes.

It was going to be a long wait…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Hope you enjoyed, review?  
><em>


	24. Lost

**I've decided to be a babe and update today... but don't get used to it, since I have a lot of coursework to catch up on as I always leave it to the last minute. I will update again as soon as I can though, promise! And I did add just a bit of Will & Lee-lee! **

**Enjoy & remember that Twilight isn't mine. Unfortunately. **

* * *

><p>TOBIAS POV<p>

'I'm so screwed.' was the first thought that crossed my mind when I dropped Christie off in her room, after having kidnapped her.

You heard me... _kidnapped _her! What was wrong with me?

I hadn't known she was a wolf because I was never close enough to smell the muskier, werewolf smell. I shouldnt have taken chances, but I wanted to be close to her - I was so desperate to find a way to just _be _with her, that I kidnapped her!

I sat down, remembering that I had chosen to teleport to a theme park near Venice - it was my favorite place in the world. I knew I was in deep trouble. I didn't know whether I should be running from the Volturi or from the Cullens, or even from the werewolves.

I took a deep breath, and tried to think.

I thought of Christie: What did she think of me now? I don't know why I cared, but for some reason the fact that she hated me made me feel… sad? I didn't really understand my feelings, and there was a lot to deal with right now.

I didn't have much time to think… I could run and hide, but I couldn't do it forever. I knew it was time to pick a side, and man up.

I thought about going back to the Volturi, and laughed to myself. I could imagine only too clearly what would happen the next time that any of them saw me. At the same time, I had left some people behind. Lee, Robert and Julie were the only ones who really worried me, but yet I also cared for the unnamed, unloved half-vampires I had left behind in Volterra. It was disgusting to think how many children the Volturi had fathered in the last decade or so, and I wanted to bring them justice. I was one of the first, born sometime in the last fourteen years - the Volturi weren't very good with birthdays.

I also thought about the Cullens. I had seen first hand how they were, but would they accept me, or kill me? I didn't feed on humans, but I had killed once before. I had also kidnapped a girl who was a bit like family to them. Would they hate me? Or would they graciously accept my help? I couldn't help but wish I had been born in a family much like theirs, but I knew there wasn't any point in wishing. Life tended to suck for me, and I needed to accept it.

I decided to face reality, and to offer my help to the Cullens. I couldn't let the Volturi get away with the things they did.

I arrived at the Cullen's house that second. I couldn't believe I would actually be entering… it went against all of my instincts. From second one, I had been taught to hate the Cullens. I had been trained to kill them, and then when the Volturi discovered my power I had been trained to spy on them.

"Tobias Volturi?" the voice came from behind me, startling me. I knew who it was, and immediately froze.

I recognized the voice. It was the daughter of the werewolf Seth, and the hybrid Patricia. She was a 'teleporter' like me.

She looked towards the house, and sighed. "They're not here. They're hunting." I was surprised at how calm she appeared; like she knew I wouldn't hurt her. "Are you planning to hurt anyone?" she asked, leaning her head sideways inquisitively. Her eyes were a cold sea blue.

"No, I promise." I said, hoping she'd believe me.

Her eyes stared right into mine, and I gulped. "I don't know whether I can take your word or not, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." she said, and I knew I could trust her; she wouldn't kill me.

"You shouldn't be here alone. They might be coming after me." I didn't exactly know who the _they _was, since it could be a lot of people, but she understood.

Before I had time to say anything else, a vampire who I recognized as Emmett Cullen was beside her, grabbing her arm and placing himself in front of her as if I was about to hurt her. I could tell he recognized me too, and I eyed him suspiciously.

"You! Trying to kidnap another one were we?" he said mockingly, yet something in me told me he was murderously angry. His yellow eyes startled me.

"Emmett." another vampire said just as she strode into the front of the house, placing a hand on his shoulder soothingly. "Sarah warned us he would come, we must let him talk." she said to him, but he kept his furious gaze on me. "Ivory, please go get William and the others… they'll want to be here." she added with a smile towards the blond girl, who immediately disappeared.

"I still don't understand why we can't just kill him." Emmett added, and I widened my eyes and flinched.

"Because I said so Em!" she said, giving him a pointed glance and he sighed and rolled his eyes as he muttered something about 'stupid werewolf magic'. "Why don't you go inside? The others are less than five minutes away, and Matteo will be here too." she said, this time fixing her gold eyes on me. She didn't smile or even look at me, she was simply being polite.

I looked at the house, and immediately flinched. It seemed dangerous to go in there, and I didn't know whether I could trust her. However, it would seem rude and inconsiderate to refuse, so I just waited for her to either add something or walk in first.

But as it turned out, the rest of the Cullens suddenly arrived, and so did Matt. I was happy to see he was safe, and happy to an extent.

"Toby." he said in acknowledgement. I would've smiled if I didn't feel so nervous.

And then Ivory arrived too, her hand securely wrapped around William's and Jacob's arms, both looking very, very angry. I couldn't help but notice she looked out of breath for a short second, and then she disappeared instantly again.

"Jacob…" the bronze-haired vampire moved to stand between him and me, and Jacob growled.

"He could've killed my niece Edward!" his eyes were black with fury as they stared at me, and even though I really wanted to run I forced myself to stay put. I was going to have to face this… I couldn't just hide.

"Dad… Sarah said -" William started to say, but seemed to think better of it.

"I said that he would be very, very helpful to us." a different voice said, and I saw that Ivory was now on the other side of me holding hands with Sarah Black, who had just spoken. "I want to kill him too daddy, but… I think we're going to need him. And he did save Christie after all…" she added, looking straight at me.

I didn't know why, but when she said Christie my stomach suddenly felt tighter. I wish I could take it back - I wish there was a way to start over.

"I think we need to let the boy speak if you ask me." the short, pixie-like vampire said to everyone, and everyone's eyes were on me almost instantly. My heartbeat increased, and I suddenly felt the urge to teleport away.

"What do you want from us?" William was the one who spoke this time, sensing my unease. He had a very strong, firm posture which somehow compelled people to follow him, and to tell him the truth. I knew he had the gift to force people to do and say things, but I couldn't tell whether he was using it now or not.

"I want your help I guess. Or… help you in a way. I want to stand with you against the Volturi." I said as honestly as I could, and I felt Matt's eyes on me. Was this the right thing to say?

"Against your own father?" William asked once again, intently staring at me.

"I - I… well, yes." I said, knowing that he'd never understand. I didn't really have a father. Caius had never cared about me unless he needed me to do something for him, and even then he always treated me like garbage. I didn't like to think of Caius as a _father._

"Edward?" one of the vampires who stood near the house already spoke, and I recognized him as Carlisle.

"He's speaking the truth." Edward simply said, looking at me. I knew he could read minds, but I had totally forgotten about it.

"I think we should let him stay." Sarah said.

"What?" Jacob growled, and she immediately flinched back. His face softened when he looked at her, "Sarah… you can't be serious." he said in a smaller tone, and Sarah grimaced towards me.

"He's okay dad, he really is." she told him, and I couldn't help but feel touched. She didn't even know me… wait, did she? Was she really a psychic?

"Yes, Sarah can see the future." Edward responded, sighing "It is a bit more specific than that… but we know a lot more than you think." he said, and when I looked at Matt I noticed he was almost smiling.

Jacob didn't say anything, just stared past the house looking slightly annoyed.

I understood, I would hate me too if I was him.

Edward scoffed towards Sarah, who smiled conspicuously at him. Having a mind-reader for a… grandfather (he seriously did not look like a grandfather to me) must be awkward. I wondered what she was thinking...

"I think I'll have a word with the boy in private." Carlisle spoke, and Esme nodded. "Edward, Matt… please accompany us."

The young vampire with the mahogany hair, who I was sure was Bella, let go of Edward's hand with a reluctant smile and an apologetic look at me.

"Calm down man, it'll be okay." Matt said whilst he walked past, and I followed after him without looking at anyone else.

I just hoped I got out of today alive.

* * *

><p>CHRISTIE POV<p>

I woke up feeling disoriented and dizzy, and slightly... empty.

My sister was laying down in my bed, and Kieran was sprawled out in the other one along with Kayne - they weren't asleep though, they were just staring at me.

"What are you two doing here?" I said, confused and suddenly wary.

Kieran sighed with relief, and Kayne smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock I'd only been asleep an hour.

"You snore." Kayne said, still smiling.

"Go away." I said, feeling my cheeks getting red. Kieran suddenly stood up and hugged me, almost squeezing me to death and waking up Trisha, who growled at him before turning around and ignoring us.

"I was so scared Christie, please don't ever get kidnapped again." he said, making me laugh lightly. It was good to know that even though we had recently begun to grow slightly apart, we were still the same good ol' cousins. Kieran and I were always the loudest and most troublesome in the family, so of course we'd spent a lot of time being silly together.

"I won't Kieran, I promise." I said, and Trisha gagged.

"Why are you two still in my room?" she suddenly said, looking at both Kayne and Kieran with disdain, "Get the fuck out." she added sarcastically.

This obviously started some banter, which I gracefully ignored. I sat down on my bad again, suddenly feeling lost again - where was _he now?_ Would I ever see him again?

I had been dreaming about him, and now I was worried. I had passed out as soon as I arrived home, after phasing back. I only remembered telling Ivory to look out for _him, _and then I blacked out. The dreams were... well, they were perfect. Reality is lame.

I knew I'd see him again…I had to. I had this feeling that he was safe and sound, and yet - I was slightly on edge.

"He's with the Cullens" Kieran said suddenly, and my eyed widened in shock. They couldn't - "he's okay, don't worry! Sarah and Will were there, and they just got back and said he was speaking to Carlisle." I couldn't help but notice how slightly angry he was.

"Oh, okay." I said, nodding.

I didn't push him for anymore information, even though I desperately wanted to know.

Mum walked in then, not even bothering to knock on the door.

"Oh Christie, how are you?" she asked, placing her arms around me tightly. I looked at her face and saw she was still sort of crying, and my heart broke a tiny bit - she must have been so, so scared.

"I'm okay mum, sorry for worrying you." I said, hugging her back and kissing her cheek.

"Nonsense, silly. I'm just… so glad you're okay. And so is your father, but I have no idea where that bastard went!" she said, worried and yet smiling. That was my mum - always silly and happy.

"I'm here honey." my father said from the doorway, rolling his eyes at me and mum. "I had to go drop off Leila and Lorelei at home actually… Emily and Sam just disappeared." he said with a wink, and everyone laughed.

He told us there was a pack meeting at my uncle Jacob's house, so we all headed down there. Kayne and Kieran didn't fit in the car, so they ran the way there. When we got there, I went straight to the kitchen and I found that Aunt Nessie had loads of food ready, which I was thankful for.

"Christie!" she shrieked, and hugged me before I could even get close to the food.

"Aunt Nessie!" I shrieked back mockingly, hugging her back.

"I'm so glad you're okay… I'm so sorry!" she stroked my cheek as she said this, and I smiled down at her.

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything." I said, shocked. She sighed, and looked sad so I didn't push it. "How's everyone?" I asked, and I knew she understood that by everyone I meant the Cullens, who I was very fond of - even if they did smell absolutely awful.

"Same as always, but they were very worried. Specially Rose and Emmett, they were calling me every five minutes for updates." she said, and I smiled. Rosalie and Emmett were awesome, and I told myself I'd go visit them very soon. Uncle Jacob showed up then and after grinning at me and telling me how glad he was I was okay, he went straight to Nessie and started kissing her, so I gracefully exited the kitchen.

Seeing that only made me want to see Tobias, and I knew better than to allow myself to feel or wish for that now - I had to be strong for the pack.

So I promised myself that I'd do anything I could to see him again... no matter what the cost.

I never was one to back down.

* * *

><p>WILL POV<p>

When I walked inside I found everyone already waiting there, either eating or chatting away. My eyes went straight to Leila, who was sitting with Christie at the far end of the room. She looked at me as soon as I walked in, and I smiled.

The smile I got back was dazzling.

"Right, listen up!" I exclaimed, and instantly I saw a sleepy Sarah along with Trish and Ivory run downstairs, and the whole room quietened down. Kieran was already standing up too, ready to speak. He was better at telling stories than me, and a much better public speaker.

"We need to start patrolling and training a lot more, because we're obviously letting things slip." my brother said with a nod towards Christie, who sighed and rolled her eyes. "Also, due to a recent addition to our side, we have just found out some new stuff, which I'll be telling you about!" Kieran said, and immediately he had everyone's attention.

He told them about Tobias, and when I looked at Christie I saw her listening intently. He told them that the Volturi were now trying to get hostages, so everyone was going to have to start doubling their surveillance. He also told them about new visions Sarah had been having, but at this point I wasn't listening anymore.

Leila was all I could pay attention to.

She was looking at me too, her shiny, beautiful hazel eyes staring right into mine. Things between me and her had been good recently… better than good actually. She was everything I ever wanted and more. We still couldn't tell her parents about us, since they hated me, but it helped that I was very good at sneaking around. I always went over late at night, and she met me outside. We never went past kissing, but those kisses were amazing. I wanted more, but I knew we'd have to take it slow.

She didn't stop looking at me, and her cheeks darkened. I was getting tired of not being able to kiss her in public, but I would let her take her time. We hadn't told anyone about us, but most of the pack knew. It was impossible to keep things private considering we were both wolves… especially now.

I couldn't help but be on edge about the attack that was looming sometime in the near future... there was still so much we didn't know. Tobias and Matteo told us that the Volturi were very well prepared, and this time it would be hard to convince them that attacking wasn't wise. The Volturi were going to do this quietly, and not tell anyone that they were coming for the Cullens - no witnesses this time round.

I was dreading the fact that my whole family would fight, but what was really killing me… was Leila.

I couldn't stand thinking of the danger she would be in, it killed me. I couldn't imagine anyone touching her - I'd kill whoever tried.

I was scared I'd lose her, and a part of me was scared of dying and leaving her. I had no doubt she loved me - I had seen it in her head the few times we had been phased together, and I was so scared that if anything was to happen to me she wouldn't be able to take it.

I could stand anyone dying, but not _her. _I had no doubt that if Leila ever left this Earth I would follow after.

I saw her smile at me across the room again, and this time she gave me a pointed glance and then stood up and walked outside. I knew I had to follow her, but I had to give it time. When I saw nobody was looking, I quickly made my exit.

I was a bit startled when I didn't see her anywhere at first, but I soon saw her standing on the balcony in the first floor. I smiled up at her, and then quickly bounded up there.

"Hey." she said, smiling.

"Hey." I replied, grinning back.

"You look tired." she said instantly, and I felt touched that she seemed to care so much when I noticed her slight pout. Then slowly, her hand lifted and touched my face, caressing me.

I leaned into her touch, and sighed, "I am." I admitted.

We were just standing like that for a minute, and I was glad. Being with her soothed me, and I couldn't help but wish I could just be with her like this more often.

I placed a hand around her waist then, and she didn't flinch away. She leaned in, and pressed her lips against mine.

They felt so good, and tasted so, so sweet. I kissed her back and pulled her even closer to my body using the hands I had around her waist.

I slowly licked her bottom lip, and I heard her sigh. She opened her mouth, and I kissed her with as much passion as I could, tasting her. My hands started trailing up her top, and then down to her hips again. Her right hand was on my hair, and her left was holding on to my t-shirt forcefully. She was so fucking hot.

"Will." she suddenly said, her voice hoarse and lustful. I pulled away from her, and she took a deep breath. Her hands didn't leave my hair, and she leaned her head on my shoulder. "I think," she took a deep breath "we need to tell my parents about us." she said.

I felt a tightening in my stomach. Sam and Emily would kill me… but whatever Leila wanted, Leila got.

"Okay." I said, and I felt her smile against my neck.

"They are probably going to be against - this." she admitted, and I felt her hand tightening against my shirt.

"I don't care," I said, kissing her forehead. "do you?"

I heard her soft laugh, and I sighed. She shook her head, and then lifted her head. I kissed her once again, this time more gentle.

"When?" I asked between kisses.

"Soon. I want to stop… sneaking around." she giggled again, and I laughed with her. "I wonder what Lori will say." she added.

"She'll call dibs on killing me first, I reckon." I told her, and she laughed again. "How's your mum and the baby by the way?"

"Oh, I love mum when she's pregnant, she's really sweet right now… and she has pregnancy brain." she told me, and I laughed.

"Pregnancy brain?" I asked, shocked and confused.

"Yeah, she's real dumb right now, you don't even want to know the things she's been saying!" she giggled, looking up at me again. I wished she would just stay here forever, in my arms. But I knew that wouldn't be possible... yet.

We were just standing there for another couple of minutes, until she finally sighed and let go of me. My body immediately missed the connection and the warmth of her body.

"I - I have to go." she said, and I nodded. She was about to jump back down, when I grabbed her wrist and kissed her once again. She responded, kissing me back fiercely. My stomach started knotting again, and even though I didn't want to, I pulled away.

"Goodnight Lee-lee." I said, and she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Goodnight Will." she said before she pressed her lips against mine once more, and then disappeared.

Already, I couldn't wait to kiss her again.

* * *

><p><strong>This was probably the last time you'll get POV's from Tobias &amp; Christie in this story, since I am now aiming to have a story about them - which I have started and includes more scenes that you missed here, but I want to get more chapters done before I post it. I am aiming to complete a JacobNessie fanfic, and then an Ivory/Kieran too, as well as others! But yeah.. they'll take time. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW! If you have any questions/suggestions let me know, and don't forget to check the family tree on my profile if you need any additional info on characters or whatever! :) **

**Toodaloo. x**


	25. Officially Dating

IVORY POV

I don't know how I knew, but I did.

I stood up from my bed, and looked in the mirror instantly. My hair was a mess, and my face looked bare without any sort of make-up… but that wouldn't stop me.

Kieran was out there, and I wanted to see him.

I opened my window gently, slightly afraid of what I might find. Ever since the Volturi had first attacked I had been restless and scared of the night, and the forest. But I had to see him, so I jumped down from my window easily and walked further away from the house, afraid my dad would be able to hear me.

I knew he was here, but I couldn't see him. I could see things clearly even in the dark - there were tiny animals and insects all over the place, and the sounds that they made were enough to make me shiver. The rustling of the trees, and the shadows that the slight glint of moonlight were making made me think that maybe coming out here in the middle of the night was a bad, bad idea.

I walked just a tiny but further, ready to use my gift and get out of here if anything happened. I was shivering with fear and cold, but something kept me going.

Kieran better be here.

I looked around the dark forest, and suddenly heard a sharp noise. Before I had the chance to run, I noticed it was a wolf. Not just a wolf, but _my _wolf. Kieran's eyes stood out, contrasting beautifully with the chocolate brown of his fur. My heart was hammering in my chest, even faster than usual. I didn't move, but exhaled loudly when I saw it was him.

I smiled then, and he growled playfully.

I found it much easier to look at him in the eyes when he was in this form - maybe because he couldn't talk. I very carefully extended my hand, and he came forward instantly.

"Hey Kier." I said, caressing his furry back. He growled very, very softly, and then nuzzled his face to mine. The wolf really was much easier to hang around with… it simply didn't feel as awkward. But it didn't feel the same either - the human Kieran was a lot more attractive.

I saw him jump back then, and I was alarmed before I saw him reach for his shorts. I nodded and he went quite far ahead, to stand behind some trees. He was too far away for me to be able to see him in the dark, but I could hear him.

"What the hell are you doing in the forest this late?" he said instantly, with a disgraced expression but grinning anyways. He held out his arms, and I immediately hugged him before I spoke.

"I knew you'd be here." I admitted, shrugging.

He didn't reply, but chuckled lightly. He held me tightly against his body, and rubbed my back soothingly for a few seconds before letting me go and deliberately stepping back.

"Your dad." he said, looking around in a frenzy.

"What?" my dad was out here? Shit, shit, shit.

Kieran took one look at my face, and I noticed a small smile tugging at his lips. Yet I knew he wasn't lying, because he kept looking around and didn't come any closer.

Suddenly, I sensed it too. Oh god, I totally forgot my dad patrolled at night today.

"I - I better go." I whispered, instantly alert.

"No, no." Kieran shook his head, and held the top of my arms, "he's too far away to sense us already, just be very quiet." he whispered in my ear, holding me closer. We were both frozen and silent, his heartbeat thumping loudly in his chest. I just stood there and enjoyed the warmth which radiated off his body, and the way his breath felt against my hair.

"Ivy... about what happened earlier… I - I'm not sorry, but," he took a deep breath, whilst I just held onto him. "I don't know how you feel about it, but I - I don't want to be just your friend. I will, if that's what you want me to be! But -" he stopped abruptly. I didn't say anything, and just gulped. I knew he could tell I was nervous, my heart was beating erratically in my chest and I was shivering.

"I don't want to be just your friend either Kier." I admitted, but didn't move. He didn't either, even though I heard his heart flutter unevenly, almost matching the pace of mine.

He let go of me slowly, his grip loosening around me. I pulled back and looked at his brilliant green eyes, which contrasted against the dark night. He leaned in to kiss me softly, just like he had done at the beach.

It was overwhelming - my whole body tingled with fire. I needed to touch him, and I soon found my hands moving into his hair, his neck… trying to push him as close to me as I could.

Kieran kissed me back just as forcefully, and whilst one of his hands was carefully cradling my face I felt the other on my waist, pressing me into his body.

He pulled back this time, and once again we didn't move. That is… until we heard a howl.

"Shit. Go, go!" Kieran said, immediately pushing me further away from him.

"But - what about -" I didn't want to leave him here all alone, but he shook his head.

"They'll know someone's here, I'll just say I was sleeping here to be closer to you, but we're dead if they catch us. Go!" he whispered, placing a kiss on my cheek like he couldn't help himself.

I did as he said and ran into the house as fast as I could, jumping straight through my window and into bed silently and instantly. I was surprised at how quick and silent I had became.

I heard another howl after a few seconds, and it startled me. Was he okay? I knew they wouldn't really hurt him… but my dad would not be happy if he found Kieran lying. Or that I had sneaked out of bed at one in the morning to go make out in the forest with a 6ft tall werewolf/half-vampire boy.

I heard my phone go off, and immediately smiled when I noticed it was _his _name that flashed on the screen.

'_Everything __went __smoothly __:) __good__night __Ivy. __x__' _I smiled to myself, texting him back goodnight as well, and then slowly fell into a happy, heavy sleep.

* * *

><p>LEILA POV<p>

There was a knock on the door, and my heart started hammering in my chest alarmingly fast. Of course, my father noticed.

"It's Will." he said, eyeing me strangely. "Why is he here?" the tone of his voice was angry, yet he was trying to not let it show. He knew Will was my imprint and I would do anything for him… I knew he understood.

I didn't reply, keeping my head down. I had the urge to laugh for some odd reason. Mum stood up to go answer it, and I heard Will's voice. I was so nervous that I didn't even feel the usual happiness at seeing him.

"Hey… Mr. Uley." William said as soon as he walked into the living room where Tyler, Lorelei, my dad and I were sitting, my mum trailing slowly behind him.

"William." he replied. "What are you doing here?"

My father's voice was so scary that even I felt afraid for a moment. His usually light brown eyes were now black, and his hands were holding on to the sofa for reassurance. He hadn't phased in years, but I could tell he still could. It didn't help that Will was also an Alpha… two Alphas in the same room was never a good idea.

"I'm here because I need to ask you to let me date your daughter." Will said quickly, straining his jaw.

Silence.

I guess he had planned this out. When he looked at me, his brown hair dangling in his eyes adorably, I wanted nothing but to reach out and kiss him, specially after his confident words. He was such a hot Alpha. He was _my _Alpha.

"What - Leila, what's going on?" my father asked, staring angrily at me. He had a strangely powerful expression on, and I found myself compelled to answer.

"I - we, have been seeing each other for a while, on the low… but uh, we wanted to tell you and -" I gulped and looked at Will "ask for your permission I guess?" I added, looking at Will with a small smile. He smiled back, and did something he had never done before.

He carefully reached down with his tanned, rough hand and intertwined it with mine proudly and gently.

I was too busy being high on Will to notice much else, but somehow a small laugh behind Will startled me. My mother was rolling her eyes and laughing, cradling her small bump like she always did. Dad looked at her like she was mad at first, and then he laughed too.

"Yeah… they already knew Lee." Tyler said from the corner, where he sat completely forgotten. "I kind of let it slip like… two or three weeks ago." he whispered, not looking into my eyes.

"You absolute idiot!" I said after a short pause, letting go of William's hand to hit my brother with a big, sturdy pillow. The armchair which he was sat on actually fell back, and this just made mum laugh harder and even Will chuckle like he couldn't help himself. I, on the other hand, was not happy. And by the looks of things, neither was Lorelei.

"Am I the only sane one in this house?" she said as soon as my eyes caught hers. She looked furious.

I was confused, but dad spoke up before I had the chance to.

"I'm guessing you don't approve?" he asked my sister, looking at her. It was plain from her face that she didn't - she was staring angrily at me but facing dad, her expression furious.

"No! That -" she stopped herself "_boy_ hurt her! And he could easily do it again!" the atmosphere suddenly went from light to tense, and I held William's hand on mine again. I looked at him and saw he was fidgeting uncomfortably, and he suddenly started playing with my fingers. It felt… interesting. But I made myself focus.

"Lori… he can't honey, not anymore." my mum told her, sitting beside her "they're… made for each other." she said, and I blushed. Lorelei just shook her head and looked at me with disappointment.

"No! If they were meant for each other he wouldn't have broke my sister like he did mum, he -" she sighed, looking straight at William, "he shouldn't have done that." she finished, looking at the ground and then quickly running upstairs, ignoring everyone's protests.

Nobody said anything, and apart from William's thumb tracing patterns in the back of my hand there was no other movement or sound. I braced myself for questions or accusations, but everyone seemed at a loss for words.

Mum stood up to follow her, but dad reached out for her arm and shook his head gently.

"Leila will talk to her, we need to stay out of it Em." dad said, and mum sighed but didn't say anything.

"You better not disappoint me young man." mum told Will immediately after, her face slightly preoccupied.

"Yes ma'am." Will replied, making my heart lurch at how cute he looked. It was funny how one part of me was so focused on Lori, but yet the other part was always aware of Will.

"Okay, then. Sam, please give me a hand in the kitchen?" she asked, and dad stood up instantly, still not removing his gaze from Will, "Tyler, you better have this whole room clean before I get back, or I'll tell Ava to stop letting you come over." she told my older brother, who scoffed but started picking the rubbish he'd left all over the place. There was no way he was going to risk not seeing Kylie.

Suddenly, it was just me and Will, standing in front of the TV holding hands. I smiled at him quickly, and he leaned in as fast as lightning to kiss my lips gently. He sighed dreamily before speaking.

"Lee… you should go speak to Lori." William said, his warm brown eyes looking into mine fiercely, and leaving me dumbfounded for a second. "I would - but she probably wouldn't like that right now." he admitted, and I exhaled.

"I guess," I told him, sitting back on my chair. I really didn't want to deal with my sister - she'd start throwing stuff at me and we'd just end up arguing. I was too happy that my parents had kind of approved of me dating William to want to bothered by anything else, "are you going home?" I asked, making sure that he knew this was not the last time I would see him tonight. He smiled knowingly before answering.

"Yes, I'm starving so I'm going to get some dinner, but I'll probably be out to check on the wolves in an hour or so." he said, winking. I knew that what he really meant was that he'd be outside my house in an hour. I beamed, and he grinned back - dazzling me.

"Ooh, okay! Good luck with that, then." I said casually, kissing him again before standing up. He followed me to the front door, and after waving goodbye to my parents and kissing me one more time he left.

I closed the door behind him, watching until he completely disappeared before going upstairs to speak to Lori.

* * *

><p>"Stop throwing stuff or I swear to god I'll phase and kill you!" I screamed at her, dodging the shoe she had just thrown at my head.<p>

"Whatever Leila!" she said uncaringly, scowling at me. "Just get the fuck out of my room." she said again, and I shook my head. I also heard dad scream something from downstairs, but we ignored him.

"Why are you so angry?" I screamed, annoyed and confused.

"Because!" she said simply, averting my gaze once again and turning on her laptop angrily, sitting on her bed with her arms crossed. It was quite comical.

"That's not an answer is it!" I said, crossing my arms and leaning on her doorframe.

"That boy has always been a dick to you and I don't care that you've _imprinted _on him or whatever, he's not good for you!" she said, sighing angrily. "I've told you this over and _over _again!"

I sighed too, angry that she was badmouthing my imprint - but I didn't say anything. I knew she was only looking out for me after all.

"Look Lori, William is… better now. How much time has he spent making it up to me?" I asked her, my voice only a bit higher than usual. She didn't reply, so I decided to walk in and sit on the edge of her bed. She still looked mad as hell, but I noticed she looked quite sad too.

"But he hurt you." she said in a small voice, avoiding my gaze.

"Yeah well, that's life I guess. He's obviously learned his lesson, he's been making it up to me for months." I replied quietly too, and everything was silent for a long while. "I don't want you to be mad about this Lori, I need you to be happy for me." I frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me, Lee?" she asked me in a cold voice, staring straight into my eyes. I just looked at her, unsure of what she meant. "About you seeing him! You told Tyler! And even mum and dad already knew… and probably the whole freaking pack! Why was I the last to know?" she said, looking hurt.

Uh-oh.

"I - I don't know." I said honestly "I just… telling you would've made it real I guess." I shrugged, and she shook her head.

"I'm your sister! It was me who stood beside you when he hurt you, nobody else. But does that count? No." she said bitchily, and even though I usually would've been bitchy and uncaring back, I decided she deserved the truth - I had been a bit unfair.

"But that's exactly why Lori, telling you would mean I had to be totally over it - the pain and the suffering and the longing and all that girly shit." I rolled my eyes and made a disgusting sound, "Telling you would mean I had forgiven him. And I have forgiven him now, I'm totally over it. He makes me forget everything Lori, _everything._" I said with a smile, thinking of his words, his touches, his soft kisses… he had made me feel so happy that it was impossible to hold on to the pain.

When I looked back at Lori, she had tears running down her cheek. Seriously, she was crying!

"You're such a loser! Why are you crying? Oh my god." I said loudly, and leaned away from her instantly. I did not deal well with tears.

"That's so sweet." she said, her hazel eyes shining and her lips pouted.

"You're not normal…" I exclaimed, still shocked. Honestly, how embarrassing!

"Yes Leila, we all know you don't like tears." she rolled her eyes at me mockingly, and I grimaced in agreement. She brushed the tears of her face, and smiled.

"Are you okay now then?" I said, hoping to god she'd just stop crying already. It made me… nervous.

"No." she said instantly, scoffing and looking down at me "I still don't like what Will did to you, and I am going to give him a hard time. You might've forgiven him, but I'm not so easy." she said, shrugging. She wiped her eyes again and smiled, so I did too. "_And _unless you want me to cry again I suggest you tell me stuff before you tell mum and dad, cause that's just rude." she said, shaking her head in disgrace.

I looked down at her and my lips curved into a smile. "Of course," I told her, sitting back down on the bed and putting a hand on her shoulder.

She launched herself at me.

"Good Lee-lee!" she said as she hugged me, and I groaned.

"Get off me, cry baby." I said, pushing her away whilst laughing.

"Now," she said as she sat back on the bed, her expression mischievous. I looked at her questioningly "you must tell me everything!"

Oh god.

* * *

><p>KIERAN POV<p>

"Kieran?" Ivy said from upstairs.

"Yeah, it's me. Can I come in?" I said, opening the door and peeking in.

"Be my guest." she said, standing by the door already, and like always - looking sexy as hell. I swear she was going to be the death of me someday. "My parents aren't in by the way, they'll be back soon." she smiled, and my heart literally skipped a beat.

"Maybe I shouldn't be in then." I walked in anyway, unable to resist.

"Shup' silly. But we have no good food, and I'm hungry." she said dramatically as she sat down on the couch. Ivory being hungry didn't happen often - she loathed human food.

"Wanna go buy something then?" I said as I sat down next to her, and without even thinking I kissed her lightly, just once. She blushed adorably.

"You're my imprint, can't you buy me something?" she shot back, looking around for the remote.

"Sorry, left my money at home." - Wolves didn't carry wallets.

"You are officially the worst imprint ever." she groaned playfully, and turned away from me before leaning back on my chest and looking at the TV. I just laughed, knowing she didn't really mean that.

"Better luck next time, _dollface_." I kissed her on the forehead as I said, smiling. I loved the way she blushed even more, her face almost completely red now.

We did nothing more than watch TV for around half an hour, and we were joking about how stupid some celebrity was, when out of nowhere, BAM, a sex scene.

It went from comfortable to awkward in an instant, until Ivory did what she usually does and started laughing.

"Seriously, look at your face." she shook her head, and kept on laughing. I think I blushed, but I didn't even care. The atmosphere was suddenly tense, but went back to normal as we heard a car parking in the driveway.

"I hope they have food." she instantly sprung from my lap, and I rearranged my shorts just in case. Seth and Patricia obviously had no clue about what had happened last night, and I sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to enlighten them.

I smelled the air, and I was afraid she was going to be disappointed. She must have done the same, because her face dropped two seconds after.

"Ugh, come on. Let's go get something to eat, but we have to stop by mine first." I said, standing up and holding my hand out. She gracefully took it, and I couldn't help but feel elated that she was so comfortable around me.

"Where we going?" she asked, grinning.

"Wherever you want… as long as we can run there that is." I winked, and she smiled and nodded. She let go of my hand and quickly ran upstairs, so I took the opportunity to say hi to the rest of the family.

"Hey Kieran." Patricia said as she walked into the living room, holding Callie's hand.

"Hey Patricia, Callie." I smiled at the little girl. She smiled back, showing off her dimples, but quickly averted her gaze to her dad, who was leaning against the doorway looking scary. "Seth." I nodded, unsure of whether I should have called him Mr. Clearwater instead.

"Kieran." he practically growled. Seriously, dude needs to chill out.

"Daddy, be nice to Kier." Callie frowned in my defence, and Seth laughed. Phew.

Ivory walked down wearing jeans and a loose sweater with a hood, her lustrous hair hanging loose. She didn't even hesitate; she just ran up to me, held my hand and shouted a quick goodbye to her parents before running out of the house with me trailing behind her.

"Can we just get chips and a burger?" she asked, using her mesmerizing grey eyes to tempt me.

"Sounds brilliant to me Ivy." I stared at our hands whilst we walked. Our houses were about five minutes away from each other (for us, anyway), a fact which I loved. The fact that she could pretty much teleport to me anytime she wanted was more appealing though.

"Kieran?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"You know it's our last week of school tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes?" I repeated, looking into her pretty blue eyes.

"You know the dance?" she was trying to hold back a smile.

"Yes?" YES! The girl's choice dance, course I knew.

"Are you going with anyone?"

"Yup." I answered, nodding. She frowned playfully, laughing.

"Who?" she asked.

"You."

"But I'm going with Dan." she froze. "He asked me two weeks ago, and I said yes," was she serious?

"Oh." was all I said, unaware of whether she was joking or not.

"Jeez, I'm kidding silly! You should've seen your face…" she grinned.

"Haha, you're funny." I said sarcastically, and kissed the hand I held. I think that was the first time I ever kissed Ivy's hand - her skin felt so soft.

"Kieran?" she asked just as we were about to reach my house.

"What is it this time Ivory?" I replied, smiling.

"Have you got the tuxedo for the dance yet?" Oops.

"Uhh…" I said, pretending to think.

"I'll take that as a no. It's okay, you can come shopping with me, Sarah, Alice and Rose tomorrow." she smiled. She had to be kidding me; it would be torture! "It will be so much fun," she added, her pretty blue eyes looking down as if she was thinking.

"Seriously, Ivory? Can't you just shoot me?" I decided to say, unable to lie to my imprint.

"Sorry, but you've gotta come. And we're meeting them bright and early in Seattle tomorrow by the way." she shrugged, but placed a hand on my face and smiled at me.

"Great. This is going to be so much fun." I said, sighing.

"It's going to be awesome." she shrieked, mocking me. "Thanks for coming Kier."

"Anything for you Ivy." I smiled, and this time she stopped and kissed my lips quickly before running off into my house and waiting for me at the door.

I got there two seconds after, and I instantly froze. I noticed Ivory was confused too.

"What is he doing here?" she asked nicely, walking in right behind me.

There, at my dinner table, was Tobias Volturi.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a ridiculous amount of coursework due next week, since I was very ill this week and decided to not do any of it, so if the update isn't as fast as usual please don't shoot me. I will be writing as much as I possibly can! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, and please review because reviews make my day! If you have any questions, either look at my profile for info or just review/PM me. Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed at one point or another, you guys are awesome! :)**


	26. Kindness, Dances and Kisses

SARAH POV

This was sort of awkward.

I know I'm meant to be like, compassionate and understanding and all that - but this Tobias kid had kidnapped my cousin and apparently stalked us for like ages - oh, and he was one of the leaders of the newborns who attacked my family and almost killed my brother.

So yeah, I wasn't feeling too compassionate and understanding right now. But seems like I was the only one.

"Sarah, you need to look deeper than that." my grandfather Edward said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey pops, having fun eavesdropping on my thoughts?" I asked him, and he laughed. He walked over to me then, kissing my forehead and hugging me lightly. His embrace was cold, but comforting.

"Don't worry, it's only because your grandmother isn't here." he said, winking and smiling crookedly.

"Sure, sure…" I said, mocking him. "Are you sure he's okay though?" I asked honestly, looking towards the blonde boy who was sitting at the dinner table talking to my parents and older siblings. The look on my father's face was priceless.

"Yes Sarah, I am. It seems like… he's a really good person. He's got a good sense of right and wrong - he never killed, or even harmed people unless absolutely necessary, which was pretty much never. And he taught himself too, because the Volturi never really bothered with him at first," he said, scrunching his glorious face and smiling to himself, "I think the poor boy would benefit from making friends, and to be honest… I feel sorry for him. He has a bright mind and a strong heart." he defended, and I sighed.

Was there really a way to argue back with a mind reader?

"I guess you're right. I can see him with us you know - but it'll be hard at first, nobody is a big fan of him 'round here." I said, grimacing as I remembered some of the visions I had concerning him. Tobias must have heard me, because he caught my gaze.

"Make this your own challenge, and… monitor him in a way." Edward said, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll give it my best… but I want you to know I'm not happy with this." I said, huffing dramatically.

Grandpa placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me, his gold eyes filled with approval. No wonder Bells had fallen for him - he was such a nice guy.

"Thank you," he said, chuckling lightly. "I'll make sure I tell your grandmother you approve." he added, knowing I hated calling Bella my 'grandmother' - it just seemed silly.

"Wait, how comes _Toby,__" _I rolled my eyes at calling him that - Edward said he hated being called Tobias apparently, "get's special treatment? Matteo didn't get to come live with us."

"Matt is happy with us… he's not as young or outgoing as Toby. Matt likes quiet time, and older people. Toby on the other hand, would've been plain bored living with us." he said, and I sighed once again.

"Is he venomous?" I asked, and Edward pursed his lips.

"It's - complicated. He is, but he isn't… not as much as a half-vampire should be, but he does have venom in his veins. Carlisle collected a sample of his blood, but he can't determine whether he would be able to turn someone if he bit them, or if he would be fatal to a werewolf." Edward said in a cold voice.

Suddenly, it occurred to me that Christie was a werewolf, and there was a chance he could accidently break through her skin and -

No, he couldn't! Could he?

"I don't know Sarah, I really don't. Carlisle did ask your dad for his blood too - but the results didn't match. Sometimes it would affect the blood, other times it wouldn't. As I said, it's very complicated." he added, his face impassive.

I couldn't help but be angry. Christie is already screwed enough - now this? Surprisingly, Edward didn't answer my thoughts like usual.

I wouldn't have known what to say either.

"Sarah, could you come here for a second?" mum said, and I reluctantly walked towards the dining table where everyone was sat at.

My dad, Carlisle, Tobias, Will, Elisabeth and mum were all just staring at me.

"What do you think of this arrangement? Are you okay with him coming to stay with us?" mum asked, reaching back to hold my wrist and smile at me.

I took a while to answer, looking straight at Toby. He was standing straight, looking at me without fear. I saw glimpses in my mind - he was in a stadium, laughing and cheering on for some team with Luke and Dan beside him, happy and comfortable. Another glimpse - him at the beach, with all of us, even Christie…

I should do this for her. She had it bad enough as it was, and Christie didn't need me hating on her imprint too.

"He should stay," I said after a while. For a short second, I noticed Tobias smiled before composing himself again, "but you need to talk to uncle Paul dad, he wont be happy." he nodded, but rolled his eyes and muttered something about uncle Paul not being the only one.

"Jacob, behave." mum said sternly, and dad frowned.

"Fine, he stays," he said, "but I'd rather he didn't wander around La Push unaccompanied for a while… just in case." his voice was serious, and his brown eyes were staring into Carlisle's.

"I'm sure he's fine with that… right?" Carlisle said towards Toby, who looked startled before nodding his head yes.

"So… is that settled?" William asked, looking at the clock as if he had better things to be doing.

"Uh, just -" Tobias started to say, uncomfortable. "I would like to thank you. Really, it means a lot. I'll make sure I won't disappoint you." he said towards my mum and dad.

"That's okay dear - we are known for giving people chances, and we believe that you just need a clean start." mum said, smiling at him.

"Still, thank you." he said, sounding relieved.

"Now, have you brought all your stuff already?" mum asked, changing the subject. Tobias looked alarmed.

"He doesn't have anything, but I'm sure Alice is working on it." Edward said from the other side of the room, looking at mum. The look on Toby's face was sad, but yet he kept his jaw firm and his eyes set on Edward. I wonder how much practice he had at hiding his feelings.

It was then that I really realised I _would_ be helping him, despite our differences - the boy needed a home and he needed friends.

"I'll take him upstairs and get him some of Kieran's clothes for now." I said immediately, "C'mon, I'm sure you must in desperate need of a shower." I joked, rolling my eyes.

He was taken aback for a second, but quickly stood up and started to follow me.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>IVORY POV<p>

Kieran extended out a hand to help me get out the car, his bright green eyes solely focused on me.

His face was glowing with excitement, and I couldn't help but grin and stare at him. He looked so heartbreakingly handsome with his dark hair neatly combed to the side. It was still slightly messy and wild, but tamed. I loved it. He was wearing a black suit, with a green tie that matched my little green dress.

He kept hold of my hand, and I smiled widely. I couldn't help it - everything was just so adorable and amazing.

"Is everyone here already?" I asked, still staring at him.

He nodded, his eyes gazing right into mine.

"I have told you that you look absolutely dazzling tonight, right?" he said, still staring. I blushed furiously, but smiled.

"You have, yes." I beamed, and added "You don't look too bad yourself."

I tore my gaze away from him to look around after that. The marble building still looked the same, but there seemed to be a more joyful atmosphere around it. It had pretty lights near the entrance, and Miss Davis stood by the door, collecting tickets. Even she was unusually happy - smiling at everyone in sight.

"Miss Davis." Kieran said as soon as we reached her, handing her our tickets. She beamed at him, her eyes twinkling, "You look exceptionally nice tonight." he told her, and the old lady laughed and blushed.

"Thank you Mr Black, I have to say you look absolutely dashing too, my young man!" she exclaimed excitedly, looking him up and down. If she wasn't so old I totally would've been jealous. "Oh Ivory, what a beautiful dress." she told me, smiling kindly.

"Thank you Miss Davis." I said, and she motioned us forward with a wide smile.

Kieran led the way, holding my hand the entire time. We saw some of our classmates by the door, including Fiona Walker.

"Hey Kier." she said, her voice incredibly high-pitched. She smiled at him, but he only nodded before moving on. I really didn't like that girl...

However, that didn't stop her.

"Are you two together?" she gasped, coming up out of nowhere. We stopped in our tracks, and Kieran held my waist as he spoke.

"Yes we are." he said simply, trying to move on.

"Oh, really?" she had a fake smile on, and I scowled. What did she want? "Poor Dan, he must be devastated."

What -

"What?" Kieran asked before I could, angry. He was looking at Fiona like she was mad, but at the same time he held me just a bit tighter. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dan standing on the other side of the room, coughing out his drink. He must've heard the comment.

Who did this girl think she was?

"Well, everyone knows how much Dan likes Ivory… isn't that true Ivy?" she asked me, and I froze. I looked her up and down - she was wearing a slim baby pink dress, which not only left her ass hanging out - but her breasts too.

"Not really, no." I said flatly, looking at her with disgust.

"Oh… my bad then, it's just -" she started to say, but then thought better of it. "Never mind." she sighed, as if bored with the conversation. I immediately wanted to punch her in the face. "Have a nice time."

I wanted to drink her motherfucking blood.

"Chill Ivy, you look like you're about to murder someone." Christie came up behind us as soon as Fiona walked away. I had no doubt she'd heard the conversation - she looked at me as if she knew I actually was about to kill the girl.

Before I could say anything back, Kieran chuckled.

"What a bitch." Kieran said, shaking his head. He looked at me and smiled, and then slowly let me go. "I'll go get us drinks," he said, kissing my cheek and winking at Christie.

Christie immediately started laughing, looking at my face.

"Who does she think she is?" I was so annoyed, I couldn't even think straight.

"I don't know… but what the fuck is she even wearing? This is a dance, not a strip club." Christie tilted her head sideways as she glared at her group of friends, and then grimaced. "Pay her no mind, she's been trying to get Kieran to notice her for years…" she rolled her eyes, and then grabbed my arm and pulled.

"Uh, where are you taking me?" I said as she pulled me along, almost making me trip over.

"Everyone's over there." she pointed towards Sarah and Trisha, who looked… bored.

Sarah was wearing a sleeveless dark blue dress, her hair flowing in smooth curls all the way down her back. Trisha was wearing a black dress which suited her tall frame - she had little patience for dresses, so I was surprised to see her so well dressed. Christie, as always, had gone all out - she was looking extremely pretty and glam in a white vintage dress, her dark hair up in an elegant bun.

I saw Hannah and Dan dancing, surrounded by a bunch of weird smelling teenagers - the alcohol and sweat really wasn't a good match.

"Heard to you talking to Fi - she really is a ray of sunshine isn't she?" Sarah said sarcastically, laughing lightly.

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes, and then laughed too. Christie cleared her throat, as if to get our attention.

"How did daddy Seth react to Kieran bringing you to the dance?" she asked casually, making me blush. I had told her and Trisha about us on the phone only last night, so I wasn't used to talking about Kieran... yet. Sarah knew even before I did, as usual.

I thought back on my dad's face when Kieran showed up at the door. I was so glad looks couldn't kill then, cause if so Kieran would've died a slow, painful death.

"Uh - he - he's warming up to it." I joked, rolling my eyes. Sarah and Trisha laughed, but Christie just smiled, "have you been to see Tobias yet?"

If this was anyone but Christie I would've totally been embarrassed to ask, but she was the kind of girl who liked to talk.

"No, dad's not letting me out of the house really." she frowned, and I could see she was unhappy. I could imagine what it must feel - if I even went a day without seeing Kieran I'd start getting grumpy.

"I - we'll work something out," I said, and she smiled. Sarah nodded too, and I could tell she had probably already said this.

Kieran came over with drinks for everyone, followed by Luke - who looked handsome in the tuxedo Alice had gotten him two days ago. I smiled as I remembered them two shopping together - I think he was now Alice's favourite shopping buddy.

After chatting for a while, we all went to dance. Kieran was surprisingly unaffected by the whole Dan thing, dancing with me all night and making jokes. I was glad to find that even though it was slightly embarrassing sometimes, it was never awkward between us. Dan and Kayne still made fun of me, but apart from that everything was just like it had always been.

When it was almost time to leave, I quickly went off to wish my other friends a good summer whilst Kieran said goodbye to his friends. It took me a while to find him after that, but I quickly saw him sat at the bar with a couple of guys from the football team and a bunch of slutty looking girls - Fiona being the main one. Why was he talking to her?

I felt my blood boil.

I must've stood there for two seconds before his eyes wandered over to mine almost like he knew where exactly I would be. Kieran smiled, his eyes twinkling as he placed his cup down.

I was still not happy.

He walked past them immediately, and I couldn't help but be slightly amused when I noticed how hurt the girls looked.

"Enjoying the attention?" I said sarcastically and yet seriously. I quickly grabbed his hand, but made it clear that I was not pleased. I noticed he was trying to hold back a smile, forcing his lips to stay together. It was adorable.

"No, not really - but it would've been rude to just leave them talking." he said, pouting slightly. Kieran held out his hands and hugged me close to him, and even though I was slightly angry I couldn't find it in me to resist him.

"People don't usually stand that close to other people when they're talking." I said coldly, and he chuckled. He pulled his face back to look at me, and I had to work hard to not give in to temptation and just kiss his lips. He leaned in closer once he noticed the glare I was throwing Fiona, immediately gaining my attention.

"Are you jealous Ivy?" he asked innocently, smiling like an idiot. He smelled so good when he was this close… I could feel his hot, minty breath on my skin.

I inched closer just a little bit, unable to help myself, "No." I shook my head, and he laughed softly again, looking into my eyes. We were so close that just any slight movement would allow me to touch his sweet lips with my own.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered, his lips unbearably close now. I gulped, looking up into his eyes and nodding slightly once.

That was all the permission he needed apparently, because suddenly his hot, soft lips were glued to mine - tasting unbelievably sweet. I felt one of his hands rise up from my waist and to my neck, caressing me in the most tantalizing way, whilst I placed a hand on the side of his face, resting on his soft cheek. The other one was tangled in his hair, pulling him closer into me.

It was the first time I'd kissed him in front of people, and yet it still seemed like we were alone. It was so easy to get lost in him - his touch, his smell, his taste…

He pulled back entirely too soon, a slight blush on his beautiful tanned cheek. He kissed me again, and again - grinning like a fool the entire time. I smiled too, unable to stay mad at him.

I heard a bitchy comment from Fiona, who was still standing by the bar with her friends. Kieran didn't let me go, his arms securely wrapped around me - I found that I really didn't care what they thought - Kieran was _mine._

"It seems we have gained quite an audience." he said, once he looked back.

I giggled, shrugging and holding him even tighter to me.

It was the best night of my life.

* * *

><p>LEILA POV<p>

"Aren't you glad we skipped that lame dance?" I said, placing another small kiss on his lips. I was still too breathless from our last kiss.

"Mm," William nodded, distracted. His brown eyes were looking at my lips in a way that made me shiver. I couldn't resist, and kissed him again - this time with slightly more enthusiasm.

"Don't - don't you have patrol?" I said breathily, keeping my lips tantalizingly close to his. He groaned, placing his forehead against mine. His breath was so sweet that I just wanted to kiss him again - taste him on my mouth.

"I don't want to go," he said. I placed a hand on his strong neck, and looked into his eyes. It was so hard to imagine having to let go…

I never wanted to let go.

"Don't then." I told him, gripping his t-shirt harder and holding him closer to me.

"I have to, my dad is patrolling too." he said after a tiny second - his rough voice slightly gentler. He used the hand he had on the small of my back to pull me closer to him.

I sighed, not knowing what else I could say. "Are you coming back?" I asked, pulling back to look at his eyes. .

"If you want me to." he affirmed, nodding slightly. I smiled and so did he. Of course I wanted to him to.

"Come over later then, I'll meet you outside." I told him, and his heartbeat increased.

"You rebel." he joked, and I smiled. Nothing could keep me from seeing Will again. He laughed softly, his nose brushing mine as he gently kissed my cheek.

I decided I'd best make the most of what little time I had left before he disappeared again.

I pushed his neck down, using the hand that I had there to lift myself up and touch his lips with mine. He responded straight away, his hands moving to hold me tighter against his hot body. I felt my stomach tightening, and I moved my other arm to his neck too.

He licked my bottom lip, and I immediately opened my lips for him. His tongue traced every part of my mouth before removing his lips and kissing my neck. I moaned, unable to keep my want for him in check. He was so fucking hard to resist.

When his hands went down my tights, I realised what he wanted so I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his torso. We kissed passionately for a while, until he pulled back from my face, and sighed.

"I'm going to have to put you down now." his voice was hard and rough, and even though I didn't want to, I pulled back from his lips. He held me for another second, and then he placed me on the ground gently.

"Come back soon," I ordered, staring into his black eyes. He nodded, kissed me again and then ran the other way, looking back at least a dozen times before he was too far in the forest.

I sighed.

Would I ever get enough of him?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed! I am going to try speed things up in the next couple of chapters. :)<strong>_

_**Review please? **_

_**Cat x**_


	27. Scared

**Hello. :) **

**Right, my laptop's charger broke a week ago and I wasn't able to get any writing done - BUT, lucky for you I had this chapter written. I am about to start writing the chapters about the fight, etc. and that's going to be a hard and long process - but hopefully fun.**

**Hope you enjoy this long chapter. Oh, and I also hope you all have an awesome 2012! :D**

* * *

><p>IVORY POV<p>

"Ivory! Focus." Jasper said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh sorry Jaz." I said, going back into defensive mode.

"Maybe you should just stop no?" Kieran said in his rough voice, sitting on the floor near the door with nothing on but khaki pants. We'd been officially going out for two weeks now, and I had never been happier.

However, he really didn't want me to train, claiming that I wasn't going to fight. _Oh, he could dream._

"Kieran," I growled out his name and he shook his head in disapproval. "Whatever you say or do, I am going to be in that fight. You do realise you're in more danger than I am don't you?" I told him, placing a hand on my hip.

He snorted, and shook his head gently "I am a giant wolf, who knows everyone's weaknesses. I think I'll be fine love." he responded, winking.

"And I am a teleporting half-vampire who can move at the speed of light." I said simply, and he pulled a face.

"Still, you're too young." he said after a moment's thought, "not to mention you're not as agile or as resistant as vampires." he added, shrugging.

"Kier, I'm only two years younger than you." I told him, shaking my head, "and my power allows me to go through _people_, so I'd say that's resistant enough." I smiled proudly, and he rolled his green eyes adorably.

"Look, I just don't think you should be in the fight when a bunch of vampires who are stronger, more accurate and experienced than you will be there to - kill you." he stuttered the last word, as if the thought of it was unbearable.

I had heard this so many times before that I had my answer planned already.

"I told you I'm fighting. I'm strong enough to go against them, and I'll be using my power anyway. I won't actually be fighting much." It was slightly true. My main goal was to protect everyone - if a vampire got too close, or if any of the vampires on my side were injured I'd help. Of course, there would probably be some fighting in between.

"Just because you'll be fighting at a higher speed than them doesn't mean you wont get hurt." his bright green eyes were now gazing straight into mine, and I'd even say he looked slightly angry. I couldn't help but be slightly enthralled - a part of me liked to see this testosterone-ridden side of him. It was…hot.

"Okay, you two. Maybe you should leave and then maybe Ivory can concentrate more." Jasper said to Kieran, eyeing me strangely. I smiled apologetically, realising he could feel exactly what I felt.

Kieran shook is head. "I'd rather stay."

"Okay, but you have to stop talking then!" Jasper said, and Kieran looked at me evilly before nodding to Jasper.

"_Sucker_…" I whispered, and Kieran laughed quietly.

"Ivy…" Jasper shook his head at me, and I laughed. It was quiet for three seconds, and then Jasper launched himself at me.

I avoided him, and then launched myself at him in high speed. He stood very close to me, but I knew he couldn't see me as long as I kept moving this fast... it was hard to keep up, but I managed. I pushed him backwards, and then grabbed his arm and twisted it, but not hard enough to take it from him, but so that he knew that had he been an enemy that would've been gone.

He kept trying to search for me, but I made sure I moved using my power all the time. I kicked him in the back, not as hard as I would were this was a real battle. He turned to me and I moved even farther away from his capable hands. I came near him and grabbed his other leg, pushing him down. I felt him grab my arm though, and as I yanked it away from him I screamed.

Immediately, the fight was over… and Jasper was standing over me like he'd just murdered me.

"Ivy!" he screamed, not even letting me fall onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" Kieran was standing by my side already, grabbing my other arm.

"Yes! It was only a spur of the moment scream! I'm fine." I shook my head at them both - I was on a roll!

Kieran still grabbed my arm and looked at it. Of course, I had impenetrable skin, nothing would be there.

I was a very vampiristic half-breed.

"Thank God. Sorry about that Ivy." Jasper said, looking guilty.

"If this had been anyone else but me it would've totally fine. You would be laughing about it." I said, exasperated and slightly annoyed. Why was everyone still treating me like a child?

Kieran looked up from my arm then, and frowned at me. It was such a cute frown.

"Nope, that's not true. If it had been Liz or Sarah or mum we would've reacted the same way, actually." he grinned, kissing my arm and looking into my eyes apologetically.

I couldn't stay mad at him - but I really, really wanted to be mad right now.

"Okay, that's it for now. I'll see you here at 1pm tomorrow Ivy. See you later Kieran." Jasper said, leaving instantly.

"Well done. Now you've made Jasper leave." I told Kieran, who was now sat down next to me as if nothing had happened.

He didn't reply for a while - just stood there looking at me. He didn't let go of my arm, as if making sure I didn't go anywhere. It was quite silly really - why would I ever willingly choose to be away from him?

"I don't want you to fight Ivy," he said in a slow tone, after a whole minute of being quiet. His expression was thoughtful and slightly solemn. I wish he didn't worry this much.

"Tough luck," I replied with a shrug and a reluctant smile. I didn't want to upset him, but I would be fighting.

He grabbed my hand and started tracing patterns. It felt… good. But I didn't like the fact that he couldn't seem to look me in the eyes. "Please don't. You can stay with Callie and your mum and Emily and that. Please." he begged.

"No." I said quickly, leaning forward and placing my other hand on his arm - I couldn't help but be distracted by the muscles there. "I can fight, I can help. They can't." I whispered.

"But they can kill you. If you die I die." his words made my heart lurch forward. How - what - he shouldn't say that. Didn't he understand that I didn't want him there without me?

"What if _you _die? You will kill me too, so we might as well be in the fight if that happens, together." I whispered back, unable to think of that actually happening. I had nightmares every night - I didn't want to think about this whilst I was awake too.

He didn't have an answer, he just looked down.

"But I'm stronger than them." he defended, his voice small. His eyes were still set on my hands, and he didn't look at me.

"And I'm faster."

I wish I could just say that I wouldn't fight, that I could do what he wanted me to do and not have to see that sad look in his eyes. But I couldn't.

"You know, I think this is the only time in a while that you and my dad agree with each other." I said, trying to lighten the mood. It worked - he looked at my face then. "He really doesn't want me there."

He smiled and shrugged, pecking me on the lips before he stood up and held out his hand. I frowned.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm taking you home. I have patrol now."

I could tell that he was just trying not to think about it - _for now. _We still had a while to figure everything out.

"I can teleport home you know," I rolled my eyes and hugged his arm. He winked.

I loved being so close to him. He smelled better than anything I had ever smelled before, and he made me feel so safe and comfortable. I hated the fact I was so short though, he towered over me.

_And_ I couldn't look into his eyes.

"I know. But then I'd have no excuse to be late," he laughed, and pulled me closer, leaning down to kiss my nose.

* * *

><p>KIERAN POV<p>

"_Took your bloody time."_ Dan said, sounding annoyed. He couldn't wait to shift back to human and finally meet Kayne's cousin.

I felt Sarah and Trisha there, and mentally said hi to both of them.

"_Sorry"_ I said, and I thought of Ivory and the goodbye kiss. That was hot.

"Kieran!" Sarah complained. Trisha didn't care, she was happily circling Forks, enjoying the wind.

I felt Dan phase back, which left me and the girls to patrol the area. I knew that dad and Leah were also on patrol now.

Rafe Nelson, Ava's brother, had also com back from Florida where he had been living for the past eight months with some girl. They had broken up now, which meant he was pretty depressed. He had been waiting to imprint

That's when I felt it.

A new phaser.

And when I say that, I mean absolutely new.

His thoughts were so jumbled up! He was absolutely petrified. It's bad enough phasing when you actually know what you'll be, imagine phasing with no previous knowledge whatsoever! I saw in his mind that his name was Carl Redson, and I thought I'd heard that somewhere before…

Sarah and I started running towards him, and he got even more afraid. He was behind his garden, hidden somewhere in the woods there.

I tried to tell him we were friends, and what he was and sort of why. But his mind wasn't focused, it was blurry and confused. All I could hear him think was a bunch of profanities and feel his fear.

Trisha had disappeared to get William or someone else. But before then it would be up to me and Sarah.

"What do we tell him?" Sarah asked. She was as confused as I was. This didn't make the situation any better.

I mentally shrugged - how the hell do you tell someone they're a shape-shifter for the first time? The kid is going to think I'm nuts, and probably kill me.

It took me only forty more seconds to reach him. He was a bright brown wolf, with some white patches.

His eyes were on me, and the fear made him panic. I was scared too - what if he attacked?

"_I'm Kieran, Kieran Black. Just calm down. It isn't as bad as it looks. You're a werewolf, but not a bad one. We protect people, that's all. You'll be able to shift into human whenever you want. It's fine. Just take a breather man. This is my thoughts you're hearing._" I told him, unsure of whether I was saying the right things or not.

I saw in his mind that he was trying to figure it all out, but it was very jumbled up. At least he wasn't attacking me… yet.

"_I want to attack you."_ I heard his voice in my mind, and his shock as he noticed I heard him.

"_Yeah, you'll want to attack everyone and everything for a while… But you can't. It's okay, I promise. Have you ever heard the tribe history? Do you know who our ancestors are?"_

I saw him looking at his mother, who looked Quilette. I could hear him thinking she had said something about wolves, and about a Taha Aki. That's all he could remember.

"_You should show him the first time dad told us."_ she said, thinking of my power.

He growled at Sarah, who had just sprung from the bushes.

"_Oi. That's my sister you're growling at_." I told him sternly. Sarah didn't seem fazed at all, she just stared at him.

"_You're monsters! I want to be me again! I don't want this_," he growled at me this time.

"_Look I'll phase and I'll show you I'm human."_ Sarah said in a very calm voice.

"_Wait. I should do it…"_ I told her, thinking about how awkward it would be if he saw her naked.

She nodded, _"Just look at him, okay? You can do it too, but you have to calm down._" She said to the new wolf.

I took my time to shift back, so he could see the entire change.

I couldn't hear him, but he actually stepped back.

I shifted back.

"_Kieran! You're Kieran Black! And you're Sarah!"_ he said, thinking of school. It seemed he was a freshman there. He was actually the quarterback in the school's sophomore football team.

"_Yes! See I have a total normal life_." I blocked out everything about my family and me. I would tell him only wolf facts. I noticed Sarah was blocking it too.

"_But, why are we like this?"_ he seemed to be much more comfortable.

"_Do you want to phase back before we tell you or are you better like this_?" he pondered the question, and he thought he wouldn't know how to phase back. He was thinking about having to be naked in front of Sarah, and how cool it would be to tell his friends he had actually spoke and hang out with Sarah Black…

"_Dude, we can hear your thoughts…"_ I said, and he seemed taken aback.

"_How can I go back to human?"_ he asked, embarrassed.

"_It works better when you're calm. You just have to make yourself really light, and then let the glow take you in."_ I said. It was a crap way of describing it, but it was the best I could do.

It took him ten minutes, but he did it. Both Sarah and I were very impressed. I saw William pop into our minds and ran towards us, which freaked Carl out and made him phase, but he got himself together when I told him who it was.

He phased back into a human almost straight away, which was once again very impressive, and I noticed I had actually seen him before.

He wasn't as tall or as muscled as we were yet; he seemed really out of it right now too. I decided to phase back to human too, and talk to him. Sarah followed.

"Wow." he said, eyeing us like we were about to eat him alive.

"I know. You have to try and not get upset or frustrated or angry or stuff like that because you'll just end up phasing back into a wolf, and we don't want that." I said, and he gulped. He took a deep breath to stop his hands from shaking.

He nodded. He wasn't doing bad at all for someone without any previous knowledge.

Sarah came out of the bushes then, and he looked at her too.

"You really are Sarah Black." he said.

"In the flesh." she replied, smiling awkwardly.

"Alright listen up. You might want to sit down though." she told him, and he did so instantly. I rolled my eyes - another wolf after my sister. Great.

She retold the Quilette tribe history, whilst he listened intently. He didn't react or say anything. He just stood there, and sometimes shook his head like he couldn't believe it.

William was standing next to us in wolf form, just in case. I noticed how Carl kept looking at him as if he was going to get eaten.

"Okay. So vampires are real?" he asked, looking at us like we were mad.

"Yes, they are. They're not all bad though, you did hear about the Cullens right?" Sarah said, thoughtful.

He nodded, and exhaled like he couldn't believe what he was being told.

"Well…. there is something we haven't told you." Sarah said, looking at me for support. "You see, me and my brothers and my other sister are the descendants of the Cullens as well as the Quilettes."

We waited for a reaction, but he just seemed confused.

"So you're vampires too? I am _so _confused. I thought you were wolves. Do vampires even have babies?" he said, suddenly looking exasperated.

"One of the vampire's, whose name is Edward Cullen, well he... had was involved with a human, Bella, who is now his vampire wife. She wasn't when they first - did it, so they had a baby. That baby is our mum, who is married to Jacob Black. And that's where we come in."

He just shook his head once again, looking at us like we were mad.

"I thought you were adopted, Jacob Black looks so young." he said, a slight frown on his face.

"Well, he is immortal. And so is my mum. They both froze in their young twenties… it's quite complicated, but ya know…" Sarah shrugged.

I was tired, we had been telling him the tribe stories for two hours, and there was still a lot of ground to cover. He now knew about imprinting, about my grandmother and also about the Volturi and why it wasn't good to go around spreading the news that you were a werewolf.

"So what do I have to do? How am I going to tell my parents?" he was still confused, and I didn't blame him.

"I don't know. My father and the other tribe elders will all come and discuss it with you tomorrow morning. It's up to you whether you want them knowing. There is still a lot you've got to know though." I said, whilst Sarah yawned.

She hadn't told him about the war at all… it wouldn't be good to overwhelm him with that just yet. This was going to be complicated.

"She's going to kill me." I saw him stand up, his hands shaking. He phased in the next second.

Definitely didn't have the phasing under control yet.

* * *

><p>Sarah and I got home at 3am, and mum was still sat on the couch waiting for us. William had decided to stay near Carl's house tonight, just in case.<p>

"Oh you're home," she seemed very relieved, "where's your brother?"

"He decided to stay near Carl, just in case." mum didn't seem very happy about Will spending the night out, but didn't argue it further.

"How did it go?" she asked, patting the seat next to her. Both Sarah and I each took a side.

"Fine. He doesn't know everything yet, he knows nothing about the war… but that would just creep him out." Sarah said, yawning and laying her head on mum's lap. She stroked her hair.

"At least he took it better than Ava did eh?" she smiled at me, and I chuckled as I leaned my head on her shoulder. It was true - when Ava had found out she had ran away and called the CIA, who of course thought she was crazy… but still.

"True." I answered. I was so exhausted. Yet I didn't feel comfortable knowing that there was a wolf that didn't know about Ivory and might attack her if he came across her scent only two streets away from her house.

I stood up, kissed mum on the cheek and patted Sarah's head, and then went out through the garden.

There was no way I was sleeping home tonight.

I phased and heard William tell Carl to phase back. Seems like he had spontaneously phased… again.

I paid them no mind and just made my way towards the Clearwaters. Carl seemed curious.

"You go out with Ivory Clearwater don't you?" I mentally nodded, "Wow you really like her. Are you honestly going to sleep outside her window?" he seemed more at ease with the telepathic thing.

"Yeah. That's one of the things we're going to have to talk about tomorrow, but don't worry about it for now. Just focus on phasing back and getting some rest." I said.

It didn't take me long to reach the Clearwaters.

I wandered near Ivy's window, and it was open.

When I looked inside I noticed her light was still on, and she was sat on the bed staring at the tv.

"Kieran?" she said, looking right at me. I jumped down immediately - I was not expecting to find her awake, I just wanted to see whether she was safe. What the hell was she still doing awake at almost four in the morning?

"Sorry. There's a new wolf and he lives like right there, and I'd rather sleep here just in case." I smiled apologetically from the ground, afraid that I'd scared her.

There was silence for a while, whilst I just looked at her angelic face, and then she grinned.

"Good, cause I can't sleep." she said, climbing out of her window.

I was exhausted, but once I saw what she was wearing my energy refilled itself up. Nothing but shorts and a skimpy vest top. The sight was amazing.

"What are you doing? Get back inside!" I said, but I still held my arms out, waiting for her to jump down.

She was so graceful. I swear she could be a vampire sometimes.

As soon as she reached the floor I hugged her close to me.

It felt so good to be near her, to smell her and bury myself in her hair. We didn't move for another minute, we just stood there.

"How is the new wolf?" she asked, pulling her face back to look at me.

"Fine. He keeps phasing but he took it quite well. He doesn't know about the war yet though, or about you." I leaned my face into her shoulder. I was definitely tired.

"You should go home and sleep Kieran. The floor here is pretty uncomfortable you know." she laughed lightly.

"Nah, I'd rather stay here." I let go of her but kissed her softly on the lips once.

"You know what? You can sleep on the floor in my room, if you want." she said, holding my hands.

"I'd love to, but your dad would murder my ass." I said, thinking she was joking.

"Who cares?" she laughed, holding me ever closer.

I had to admit, the idea didn't sound half bad. Seth would have been able to tell if we had done anything, so he would know the truth. And well, there was a new wolf just down the road, it was for his own daughter's good. Right?

"Come on." she said, not even giving me a chance to say no.

I stood there wondering whether this was a good idea or not. It's not that I would do anything. I had promised Patricia and Seth… but still. It was hard to resist temptation when Ivory was very close to being naked in a room that smelt of her and had a bed.

"Kieran, it's okay!" she whispered, pulling my hands. I really couldn't have said no even if I wanted to.

Ah well - what the hell.

She teleported inside whilst I climbed, and I noticed she was getting better at using her power everyday. She was already sitting on the bed when I got there.

I ended up just stood by the window, looking pretty petrified. What if Seth caught me in here?

"You know he's going to have to get used to it, so we might as well start now." Ivory said, not looking at me. _Wait…_start what?

She didn't even seem worried about anything, like it was totally normal for me to be in her room at 4am in the morning, standing by her window half naked.

I heard her heartbeat though, and I noticed it was racing.

That's more like it.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" she asked, this time looking at me. She looked fatigued too. I wondered what the hell she was doing up at this late.

"Why are you still up?" I asked, suddenly worried.

She looked at me funny, as if trying to decipher what she was going to say.

"I was on the phone to Hannah. Long story though…" she trailed off.

I could tell she was lying.

"Really?" I smiled my best 'tell-me' smile.

Her blue eyes shifted from me to the door, and then to the pillow.

"Have you checked your phone?" she asked.

"I didn't bring it with me… why Ivy?" I was starting to panic - did anything happen?

"I wanted to see you. I couldn't sleep, because you know - everything that's going on and stuff." she whispered, not looking at me.

I didn't know what to say. Except that now I pretty much would be sleeping outside her window forever. Mum would love that…

I looked into her pretty blue eyes, and I couldn't help but smile at her. She was not only the cutest and most good looking girl I had ever seen, but she was the sexiest too.

Suddenly I didn't care about her dad or anyone else, and I reached out to her. I sat down next to her and hugged her sideways and she leaned her blonde head on to my shoulder.

I leaned back with her, and stroked her arm.

"Why though? You used to be fine…" I said sleepily.

She sounded drowsy too when she spoke.

"What if they come for me? What if it all starts and I'm away from you, and Sarah and Rosie and Emmett… what if someone dies? How am I going to stand it?" she was close to crying. I could tell she had been scared for a long time, always holding it in and acting like everything was fine.

This is why I had to kill the Volturi before they harmed anyone that would make Ivy sad, or any of my family and friends. Bruce and Kelly had already been a blow, and Luke wasn't the kid I used to know because of them. The Volturi couldn't keep doing this.

"Ivory. Don't ever think we'll be separated. I'll be with you until my last breath, and even after that. I won't let them harm anyone - I promise I'll do my very best to save everyone, like always." I said as I kissed her forehead and held her as tight to me as I could without hurting her. She tightened her arms around me too, and nodded her head.

"I know. Which is why I like being with you," she smiled up at me, and I couldn't resist kissing her lips. She didn't let me go any further though. "No more kisses until you stop complaining about me fighting though." she said, sighing like she hadn't just dropped a bomb on me.

"Excuse me?" I scream-whispered, and she leaned her head back on my shoulder and giggled quietly.

"You heard me Kier." she said.

"That's not fair." I said, shaking my head.

"That's life." she said cheekily.

"Fine. Not like I wanted them anyway. Have I told you this new girl is moving into the reservation? Her name is Megan Dove, she's going to live in that house close to mine. I have a great view of her window," I said, messing around. I had never met the girl, but Keith had - and he was impressed.

"Please, you're totally obsessed with me." she said confidently, and I smiled.

"Not if you don't kiss me." Lies. All lies.

"Ah well, I'll live." she said, shrugging and giggling.

I was quiet after that. I could tell she was almost asleep. It was hard not to fall asleep when I was standing so close to her - she soothed me. I know it sounds silly, but being near her made me feel comfortable and peaceful.

I did end up falling asleep in the end, and it was the best sleep of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please? Even if it's just wishing me a good 2012 or telling me how much this chapter sucks? <strong>

**Loveee, Cat. x**


	28. Coupled Up

**Right, I know I'm just a tiny bit late but I'm going through some personal stuff and it's just been hard to get into writing this. I have, however, almost sorted out where I want this story to go - but still a little confused. Anyways, sorry for the wait! **

**I'd love to get a review, even if it just said 'cool' or whatever.. please? ps. I will try and steam things up with the couples in the next few chapters. :) **

* * *

><p>IVORY POV<p>

Kieran Black was in my bed.

Literally half-naked in my bed, with me holding on to his chest, and one of his arms around me, whilst his other hand rested on my thigh. He was so hot - literally and metaphorically. It must've been the best sleep of my life.

He smelt so good in the morning, and he felt even softer than usual.

I didn't even have to feel self conscious of my breath, as my vampire side kept me smelling good. I loved it.

It suddenly hit me that he was in my bed.

And my father was in the other room.

_Oh shit._

I moved out of his embrace, and looked around, it was already 9am. There was no way they didn't know.

I was probably in so much trouble.

I looked back at Kieran, who looked peaceful and god-like, wearing nothing but shorts. His body was phenomenal. Honestly, how I had managed to not make a move on him was beyond me.

I climbed out of bed, and I felt him shift, searching for something. His bright green eyes opened, and he stretched. His biceps and his abdominals were… well, they were hot.

All of a sudden, it hit him. I saw realisation spread across his beautiful features.

"Ivy?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Am I in your bed?"

"I'm afraid so dear."

"Did I sleep here?"

"Mhmm." I nodded, unable to keep a straight face.

"Am I still alive?"

"For now." I giggled, and he looked at me. Poor kid actually looked petrified.

"Do you want to go downstairs or do you want to leg it through the window?" I asked. I tried not to smile, but it was impossible. He looked so scared, looking at me like I had just signed his death sentence.

"I need the toilet first. I'll decide after that I think…" he got up from my bed and walked into the toilet with a confused and sleepy expression.

I just sat there.

I was actually starving, but I didn't want human food at all. I tried to smell dad in the house, but I don't think he was inside. My house was vampire proof too - it had soundproof walls and the walls didn't absorb much smell. Maybe dad hadn't even known Kier had slept over… it was actually very plausible now that I thought about it.

"Kier?" I whispered.

He didn't reply, but I saw the bathroom door open and he came out looking all fresh and yummy. I honestly don't know how I had got so lucky.

"Hmm?" he didn't look as scared as he had been, he just looked cool and calm, like he always was. Kieran had that whole cool vibe going for him, whatever he wore or whatever he said he would definitely pull it off.

"I don't think my parents know you've slept here…" I told him, and he frowned questioningly. Then he smiled mischievously, and my heartbeat increased.

"Wouldn't that be interesting." he stuck his tongue out, and then made his way towards me. I shook my head at him though, and he looked alarmed for a second.

"I have to shower and be down in ten minutes or mum will come in and see you. So get your ass outside and come back in… let's say an hour or so?" I smiled my best smile, and I tried to walk into the toilet, but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around, and then started kissing my neck.

I couldn't argue. I couldn't really think…

His mouth made his way to mine fast, and it didn't take him long to stick his tongue in my mouth. He was crushing me against his body, and I loved every minute of it. My hands went up into his hair, and the hand that wasn't being used to crush me to him was suddenly on my ass. He tasted so good…

I pressed his face even closer to mine, and pulled his hair. His mouth was hot, and I loved the temperature his whole body radiated. All of a sudden I was out of breath, and he released me as soon as I stopped pulling his hair. He was smiling down at me, and I couldn't help but beam back.

I was gutted that he had to go, but I definitely wouldn't want Nessie barging in here to claim her technically 12 year old son back.

"Out." I said, untangling myself from his arms. He looked a bit hurt at first, but then I realised he wasn't hurt - he was frustrated. The thought made me tingly.

"Fine. I'll be back very, very soon." he kissed my lips once more, and then… slapped my ass.

I didn't even have time to react before he was at my window. He blew me a kiss and jumped down.

I was in Heaven.

* * *

><p>WILLIAM POV<p>

Leila was coming over, so needless to say I was quite excited to get home.

This last week had been awful - training, patrolling, making sure the whole pack was working hard and speaking to parents. Fred and Sage were the worst - little Chris was feverish, and I was sure it wouldn't be long before he phased. There was no way he'd fight - but Sage wasn't sure whether she was going to let Fred and Arianna fight either.

Arianna was only 14, even though she was a very good fighter and definitely a good listener. I allowed her to patrol, but I don't know how I felt about having her in the attack. I wasn't sure about everyone else either - they were all around seventeen. Hell, I was only seventeen!

I chose to allow everyone to choose - if they wanted to fight and their parents were in agreement then I'd let them and watch over them. But if not, then I'd have no choice but leave them behind to guard the rest of the family. Arianna desperately wanted to be there, so I knew that I'd probably have to order her to stay behind. I didn't like it - but Sage would kill me if anything happened to her.

My own brother and sister were only twelve too - technically. I didn't know how I'd handle it if I lost any of them.

All in all, it'd been a bad week.

"What's on your mind?" I heard her voice before I saw her, sitting on the small bench on my front porch.

I didn't answer, just smiled. It was incredible how one look into her hazel eyes immediately made me forget everything - or at least think that it didn't matter.

I was kissing her before I even realised, my fingers playing in her hair. She kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck. She pulled back far too soon though.

"My dad's inside," she said, gulping and blushing in the most adorable way, "He phased today."

I lifted my eyebrows, keeping my arms around her.

"How?" I asked, and she sighed.

"He got angry whilst fighting with Lorelei about Brady," she leaned her head on my shoulder "he's been angry all week - mum told him to just phase already."

"Oh." was all I managed to say.

We walked in after that, holding hands. Sam was sat on the dinner table, looking just like he had when I last saw him. I don't know how much this affected his aging, but he was already younger than Emily and now he just looked even younger. Emily was a forty four year old pregnant woman - Sam looked like he was in his thirties.

"Will, there you are! Where have you been?" mum's voice startled me, and when I looked at her I saw her warm brown eyes were filled with worry. She had never been like this, but lately she wanted to know where we were at all times - and I understood, of course.

"I had to talk to Fred about some things, and then Christy," I told her, smiling so she'd lose the worried frown.

"Have you seen your sister?" she asked, and I shook my head - I hadn't seen either of them since last night.

"Nessie, I'm sure Lizzie's fine. Stop worrying!" dad smiled at her. Mum didn't even look at him - she just sighed and went on upstairs.

Lee and I went into the kitchen to get something to eat, leaving our father's talking in the living room.

I immediately started searching for food, and Leila giggled.

"How's Kylie?" I asked, suddenly remembering the twelve year old who might be phasing any time now.

"I don't think she's far from phasing. Ava said she's been in an awful mood, specially towards my brother. Who of course is in a bad mood too," Leila sat on the counter, playing with her hair like she did so often. I preferred her hair shorter like this - it allowed me to see her beautiful face.

"Tay's the same," I told her "Hayden said he ate more than him last night…" Leila raised one eyebrow in surprise. Tayan was only thirteen too - Jared and Kim were super worried.

"Wow." she whispered, making us laugh. I handed her one of the chocolate muffins I'd just found, earning me a wide smile. However, it faded quickly. "Will, has Sarah had anymore visions?"

I narrowed my eyes before replying, trying to think of how to word it.

"Yeah, but nothing specific. Cause like, some of the parents don't know whether they're fighting yet, and not all of the vampires have decided whether they'll fight for us or what," I shrugged, "she's seen a few glimpses - they're mostly of my family, but it changes all the time. She hasn't seen anyone die." I answered.

Leila carried on eating, and I could see she was thinking about it. I didn't want her to be worried - I wouldn't let anything to happen to her. I just wouldn't.

"Who might not be fighting?" she asked me after a short moment, curiosity colouring her features.

"Uh, definitely not Tay, Kylie or Chris. Sage doesn't want Ari to fight, and she's not sure about Fred. Paul is still considering not letting Christy or Trisha fight - which I also understand. The Irish coven isn't sure, nor is Mary. I don't think Ivory will be allowed to either, and Patricia might stay behind with Callie and that. Is there anyone else?" I asked rhetorically, trying to remember, "oh, and Carl doesn't know yet."

I thought of everyone who would be fighting and wondered what the hell I would do if anything happened to any of them. These people were all in this because of my family - I'd have to make sure I protected them as well as I could.

"My dad's fighting." Leila said suddenly, not meeting my eyes.

"I figured," I didn't know why she was asking so many questions, but I had a feeling she was about to get to it.

And just on cue, she looked up at my eyes with sadness.

"Will, what if - what if," she kept on playing with her short hair, trying to compose herself "what if anyone dies? Like - everyone I care about will be at that fight. I don't know how I'll be able to handle it. Just thinking about it hurts." she sighed angrily at the end, leaning her face into her hands.

My heart seemed to break a little for her - I knew exactly how she felt. My whole family would be there, _she _would be there.

"I don't know how I'll handle it either," I said honestly, looking down. I couldn't help the small flush of guilt that went through my body - even though I knew it wasn't my fault, it was because of me and my siblings that they were coming here - or at least we were the cover-up.

Neither Leila nor I spoke for a while, just sat there thinking. I wanted to go over to her and wrap her in my arms, but I didn't know whether she wanted me too. So instead I just sat close by, staring at her.

She didn't cry; she just kept her head in her hands in silence. And I just watched with a sinking heart. I never wanted her to be worried - or sad.

When she lifted her head she looked right at me. Her hazel eyes were sad, and she pouted exaggeratedly as she lifted her arms for me to come towards her. I went, of course, and hugged her.

It made everything a lot better.

"Sorry about that," she whispered into my ear.

"Hmm?" I asked, confused as to what she had to be sorry for. Her breath on my neck was also _very_ distracting.

"I just needed to talk it out," she sighed, hugging my torso closer as her head rested comfortably on my shoulders. "You know what? How about we don't think about this for as long as we can - we'll deal with it when we have to, yeah?" Leila pulled her head back to look at me, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Whatever you say Lee," I told her with a grin of my own, kissing her lips.

When we went back out to the living room, there was no one there.

"Should we watch a movie?" I asked, and Leila nodded excitedly as she plopped down on the couch. "Right, what shall I put on?"

"Ah, I haven't watched that action movie with Ryan Gosling yet! Have you?" her voice seemed excited, and since I hadn't I was glad she'd picked that over some chick-flick.

I knew my Leila would never pick a chick flick over an action movie. Ever.

I shook my head and quickly chose that, sitting on the couch beside her and grinning mischievously. She quickly wrapped herself in my arms, smiling brightly up at me.

"I love you, you know that right?" she said as she leaned her head on my stomach, her eyes shining as they stared into mine. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"Just as I love you." I said as I leaned down to kiss her.

Needless to say, we didn't get around to watching most of the movie.

* * *

><p>IVORY POV<p>

"Okay Callie, have fun," I said, kissing my little sister on the forehead.

Mum was taking her up to the theme park in Olympia, and they'd stay there for the whole day. I told mum I couldn't, since I had practice with Jasper, and then I also wanted to talk to nana Rose about what I should get her for her birthday. She already had everything though so I really didn't know what she would want.

I told Kier I'd wait for him at my house, so I finished tidying up the kitchen and the living room, and then I actually went to water the plants. I had my headphones in so I didn't notice when someone came up behind me.

"I could have so easily killed you." his sweet breath blew on my neck, and I instantly blushed and smiled.

"Why didn't you then?" his hands were already under my top, and I loved it.

"Maybe I will. Later. Cause we've sort of got an audience." he let go of me instantly, and I turned to see Luke and Toby standing in my garden, looking embarrassed.

That made three of us.

I gave Kieran the evil-eye, and he grinned cheekily, his eyes sparkling with sunlight. I hoped our kids had his eyes.

… I didn't just say that.

"Nice to see you again Ivory," Tobias smiled kindly, and Luke grinned the at me. I was glad to find him so happy - I still couldn't get over what had happened to Bruce and Kelly.

"So you have a free house, eh?" Luke said suggestively. I laughed.

"Nope. No way. Don't even think about it Lukey." I shook my head at him, and he pouted.

"Ivory babe," Kieran said into my ear, "we're hungry."

"Eat what you can find." I told him, blushing bright pink.

He kissed my cheek and ran inside, followed by Luke. I heard them break something, but decided I'd better not ask.

I was hungry too… or rather, I was thirsty. I tried not to drink often - I had always been slightly ashamed of my blood drinking habits.

"Want to come hunt with me?" I asked Tobias, and he looked slightly taken aback.

He nodded and smiled though, and I screamed I'd be back in a minute at Kieran.

Tobias and I didn't go far - there were a lot of woods behind my house.

I smelled the elk before anything else. I was strong enough to take down mountain lions, but I felt too bad after killing them. So instead I opted for small deer and other small animals. Tobias went further, but I stopped near the river.

The taste of the blood was divine, and I loved how strong I always felt after I fed.

I hated the brutality of it though, I hated feeling the need to kill and drain the life of a living thing.

Of course, I knew people ate meat and killed millions of animals every day, but this way… it just seemed worse.

I drained two small elk, and then went into the river to drink some water. When I got back up, Tobias teleported right next to me.

"Ready to head back?" he asked.

"Yep, let's roll." I answered, and we both teleported together, arriving at exactly the same time.

When I got back in my garden, Kieran and Luke were both sat on the grass. Kieran was looking at me expectantly and smiled when he saw me. Luke didn't acknowledge us - he was too busy chuffing down Jaffa Cakes.

"Toby and I were thinking of going over to meet the rest of the gang, and then we all get together at the beach later yeah?" Luke said, looking at me. I was surprised to see how Luke had just addressed Tobias like they were old friends - it made me smile.

"Yeah, sure. As a matter of fact, you should go with them now Kier… I have practice with Jasper at one anyways, so I'll just meet you afterwards."

Kieran's face was immediately serious, and he stared at me.

"I'd rather watch."

"You don't have to. It's not like Jasper is going to hurt me. Just go." I told him sternly. I didn't want him to waste an hour just watching me and feeling bad. Or telling me how much he didn't want me anywhere near the fight.

In all honesty, it was starting to offend me now. If he would be fighting then so would I. I was just as capable as he was - if not more since I'd be able to take anyone who was injured away from the fight and maybe save them.

But of course he looked hurt. And of course it hurt me to hurt him.

"Look, come and meet me after the training okay?" I asked, and I saw him force a smile which didn't reach his eyes.

"Okay, sure." he nodded. Luke and Tobias walked out, and he just followed right after them. No kiss or hug or anything.

Well, that was a first.

And a painful one at that.

* * *

><p><strong>To the people who have reviewed - massive thank you! And the ones who put this story on their alerts &amp; favorites are cool too. :) <strong>

**If you see any mistakes let me know, cause I didn't have too much time to proofread it. **

**Keep the reviews coming, they make me happy. :D**


	29. Complications

**Hi guys, it's been a while. Sorry about not updating recently, but I've been going through quite a lot of stuff (and it's still not over, so bare with me). And tbh, I've just not been writing much of this - I wasn't even sure I'd update this month, but I really don't want to to discontinue the story. **

**Anyways, have fun reading and do tell me if there are any mistakes or things you're unclear about... specially since I'm a bit lost myself. :P**

* * *

><p>KIERAN POV<p>

I ended up not seeing Ivory until late at night, since she'd decided to spend the day in Olympia with the Cullens. And when I did see her… well, I felt like the biggest jerk on the planet.

She had been crying. I couldn't see traces of it, but I knew it. And it was my fault.

She looked sparklingly beautiful today - just like any day really. Seeing her face soothed me, it calmed me down. It also made me wonder why she would even consider me though… not that I was bad looking, but she put me to shame.

She didn't move any closer. She just stood there looking at me, like I was something worthy of looking at. She smiled, but it was a tired smile. I held my arms out to her, and she sat in between my legs and leaned against my chest.

"I'm tired." she said.

"What have you been doing?" I grabbed her top to show her the dirt stains.

I heard her beautiful laughter before she answered, "I've been training by myself."

"Training by yourself?" I held her hand while I asked, and she looked up at me.

"Don't worry." she said, kissing me once and then turning back around to lean on my chest. "What have you been doing?"

"Spent the day with the pack, including Carl and E. They're really nice guys, you'll like them." I told her. It was true - they'd only freaked out a tiny bit when we'd told them all about the Volturi. It had taken a long time, and a lot of interruptions too, since E couldn't stop phasing considering the guy had phased for the first time only last night.

She made an approving sound, and snuggled closer to me.

I was afraid she was cold, because La Push weather wasn't the best, even in the Summer. And Ivory gets cold quite fast, even though it didn't affect her body, she still felt it.

"I should take you home…" I whispered in her ear, and she shook her head.

"Later. We still have what? Twenty minutes?" she asked me, her eyes closed.

"Twenty-five, I can be late." I said, kissing her soft cheek and leaning closer to her.

I knew she wouldn't last that long, and would be out cold in two minutes. Then I'd take her home, and then patrol.

* * *

><p>SARAH POV<p>

I felt strange.

Strange didn't even cover it really - I felt bad and sick. It was like I knew something bad was about to happen.

"You okay bunny?" Elisabeth's voice said from behind me, startling me. Once again, that was odd - I was a half-vampire and a werewolf, so startling me was… well, impossible. My sister noticed too, raising her eyebrows in surprise and not coming any closer.

"I - I'm okay, but I feel funny." I admitted, shrugging. She just looked at me with worry, and then sat down.

"Reckon it has something to do with a vision?" she asked, not even looking at me anymore.

"Yeah, probably. But I won't worry about it for now." I smiled, and she nodded absent-mindedly.

"Want to go shopping? I need new summer dresses," Elisabeth suddenly asked, and I nodded. I stood up, and immediately I was gone.

_I was standing behind a small girl in a cold, small room. She was wearing a baby blue dress, and her pale white skin was covered in yellow, faded bruises. With one quick look, I wouldn't have given this girl more than 8 years of age, but there was maturity in her eyes - she was a half vampire. _

_I couldn't know for sure where I was - but it seemed like it had happened in the past. However, I knew that was not possible. _

_The girl was crying. Her golden brown eyes looked pained, and my heart broke for her. I knew this hadn't happened yet - but the way the vision was so solid and stable assured me that the likelihood of it changing was very low. It was probably going to happen soon, too. She was sat in front of an old looking desk with a pen in her hand. _

_She started to sob, and I wish I could've reached out to comfort her. I saw the only two words on the page read 'Dear Leon,' and as she wiped her eyes she began scribbling words so fast that even I found it slightly hard to keep up. _

'_I don't know why I'm choosing to write this, but it feels right. I don't know whether you will survive this… I don't know whether I'll survive either - but I just wanted a final chance to say goodbye._

'_They're taking me to a place in America, so that I can be closer to the fight when it happens. It seems I'll be away from the fight and merely handling hostages. I get it - they're using me to make people forget about their families and friends and thus join us. It's cruel, but it's what I must do to survive._

'_They know our plan Leon, so they're keeping me in the main area with them. I don't know how they found out, but I think Stephan must have figured it out. I'll hide this letter in our secret place, because I know you'll look. They say that the attack will happen in no longer than a week, so you should try to escape as soon as. _

'_The newborns are maddening, but they seem quite well trained. They're bringing all of you back here the day after tomorrow, which is after I leave. I really hope you'll find this letter. Tell the others I wish them the best, and I'll do whatever I can to help them. I hope you survive too Leon, I really do. Just try find Matt, or Tobias - try get to safety. I'll be fine. I might be able to run away too, who knows? _

_Tell Matt what I told you if you ever see him okay? Tell him I'm sorry, and that I love him. I know he'll feel guilty, but tell him that his only shot is to kill the Volturi. Aro will not be in the fight for long, he's apparently coming to meet me as soon as it breaks out. Marcus and Caius though - kill them. Tell Matt about Ming and his ability to copy others, and Lao's invisibility. Tell him what we have found out about Stephan._

_Tell Marissa I'm fine, I know she must be worried sick. I don't have time for more, but remember to be well prepared 'cause that Ming guy is a pain in the ass, and his companion is even worse. _

_Tell the others I love them. Tobias too if you ever see him again, tell him I forgive him for being such an annoying twat most of the time. Don't let Matt feel guilty for 'abandoning' me - let him know I just want him to be happy. I'll do my best to stay alive… I have books to keep me sane. Make sure the others know I wish them the best too, all of them. _

_Love you Leon, take care._

_Julianna' _

_The girl was smiling at the end of the letter, with tears streaming furiously down her face. I realised I'd heard about her before - she was the one both Matt and Tobias wanted to save. _

_It killed me to see the pained look in her eyes. She was so young, and yet so old in some ways. _

_Then realisation struck me._

The image disappeared as I let my adrenaline kick in.

A week?

_One week?_

We had one week.

"Sarah, no!" Liz immediately jumped out of the way as I phased, the rage surging through me. This could not be happening, it couldn't. "Mum, dad!" she screamed.

William was in my head, comforting me. I didn't want his comfort - I wanted to be mad! We couldn't be ready in one week… I didn't want - I just -

"_Sarah, please it's fine. We'll work through it Sarah, but please - stop. Don't move, calm down - and then tell us all about it. I'll be home in two minutes okay? Calm down bunny, it's an order." _his words meant little, but I felt my body relax. I didn't want to fucking relax - I wanted to kill those motherfucking bloodsuckers who were endangering my family and hurting little girls. I wanted them to burn in Hell.

I knew Keith was in my head then, when I felt the truth of my words hit him - one week. His sisters, himself… me and my siblings - we could all die. And there wasn't even a good reason.

"_I'll get everyone Will," _Keith suddenly thought, and I saw Will thinking of a meeting - the other wolves would all need to know too.

"What did she see?" mum's voice was worried as she looked up at me. She was standing in front of me, and I phased back. Liz immediately skipped upstairs and came back holding a summer dress - she tossed it at me and not even ten seconds later both Kieran and Tobias were running down, with Luke trailing behind them.

The sight of Tobias alarmed me. The letter had mentioned him. He noticed me looking, and widened his eyes questioningly.

"What did you see?" Kieran was beside me, grabbing my shoulders and sitting me down. Mum flashed to my other side, grabbing my hand.

"Julianna?" I said questioningly, and Tobias looked at me knowingly. His eyes brightened.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" he almost screamed, looking worried.

"She's fine I guess - she wrote a letter. To Leon." he flinched at the name, and a flash of pain crossed his eyes. "Who is he?"

"Uh, he's my younger brother - he's turning three next month. Why, is he okay?" there was a new desperate edge to his voice… something he wasn't telling us.

"I don't know, I didn't see him." I said, "The letter - Julie is coming to Olympia, and leaving Leon, so she wrote him a goodbye letter. She hopes he'll find you or Matt. She also says that - that -" I sucked in a harsh breath, and my eyes began to water. I couldn't find the words.

"One week, mum - that's all we have. They're coming in a week." Will's voice spoke from the doorway, startling everyone. I heard mum gasp.

"You mean…?" she said after a short moment. William nodded. "Oh."

Kieran's hand on my arm dropped, and he looked at me. I didn't look back - I couldn't. Luke and Tobias were both frozen silent, with Elisabeth looking just as shocked beside them.

I had to move on.

"Julie says, we should know about Ming… and Lao? Do you know them?" I asked Tobias, who shook his head, but then he stopped.

"I knew there was a newborn named Lao - but he was kept with Aro… Aro kept a lot of secrets from everyone, as I told Edward." his voice was small now, and his eyes seemed distant.

"Ming has the power to copy others, whatever that means." I said to mum, who nodded, "and Lao can be invisible. That's all she said - she was telling Leon to tell Matt. Oh, and Stephan?" I asked, suddenly remembering. Tobias's face hardened at the mention of his name.

"I know him - I don't know what he does, but I know he's Aro's favourite son."

"Wasn't he the one who was leading the newborns with you and Matteo?" Kieran's voice was rough, angry.

"Yeah," Tobias nodded.

"I've never seen him." I told them, and Kieran shook his.

"Me neither. Maybe it has something to do with his gift?" Kieran mused, and I nodded. Yes, that sounded likely - I had never seen the boy and yet he was apparently always with Aro?

"Could he be the reason we don't see Aro that often?"

I didn't realise I'd been thinking the words before I said them, but it made sense. I didn't know how it worked - but what other reason was there for us not to know about Ming, Lao, etc? Or why his own brother didn't even know what he did?

It sounded very suspicious.

"Maybe that's why Aro always keeps him close - Stephan is almost always with Aro or Caius." Tobias agreed.

"I'm going to call dad - they should be making preparations." mum said, grabbing the house phone and disappearing out of the room.

"Yeah… I'm going to call a pack meeting," dad was just about to add something else when there was a loud howl, no doubt calling for back-up. William was out of the room with only a nod towards dad.

"I'm going too." Luke added, following Will.

Maybe I should go warn the Clearwaters?" Tobias asked, looking straight at Kieran. I didn't see Kieran's expression, but Tobias was gone in the next second.

"Is that all you saw Sarah?" Liz asked me, biting her lip nervously. I sighed - I didn't even remember anymore.

"Yes, pretty much."

The silence in the room didn't last long, because Luke walked in and told us there was a new phase. James (Rottweiller) had apparently phased, so Kieran had followed him out.

Without meaning to, I had another vision.

_I was standing in the clearing in Forks, the one where the Volturi had once came to destroy my mother. I had been told that story so many times, that I knew it by heart now. _

_But this vision was fuzzy and unclear, and if not for the distinct shape of the trees I wouldn't have been able to tell where I was. It was foggy too, and dark. I couldn't see or hear much, and it was giving me a headache._

_When I looked around I noticed I wasn't alone - there were tents set up way back, and people. The people were blurry, like they were running at super speed. I saw me clearer than anyone else, standing by the back. I was looking over here, as if I knew I would be watching. _

_I walked closer, trying to make the vision clearer. _

_So many people seemed to be here, looking towards the other end of the clearing. Hayden and Keith were phased, sitting right in front of me. Tobias was standing near me, merely sitting as he stared too. Behind me, I could see my brother and Ivory - with Christie, Trisha and Luke behind them. Siobhan and Liam had just walked out of one of the tents, their eyes the brightest red I had ever seen. _

_I noticed Tanya too, and their young coven member Lola standing beside her as she said something I couldn't understand due to the fuzziness. I could see others - Rosalie, Emmett, Randall, Vladimir, Mary, Matt… so many. _

_The vision suddenly became clearer when I turned around._

_Heading towards me was Aro Volturi, with a small army trailing behind him._

_It was probably the scariest thing I had ever seen._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope there weren't many mistakes since I wrote this in such a rush, but just let me know if you pick up on any mistakes or need any guidance or.. ya know, whatever. The next chapter shouldn't take too long, since this one is quite short and I feel bad.<strong>

**Please review? I really like reviews. :) **

**Love, Cat. x x**


End file.
